Littles
by SuperCrys
Summary: The adventures of the Danvers sisters and their soul mates. Lena deals with Lillian, Maggie deals with her abandonment, Kara adjusts to earth and her powers and Alex discovers why she is so miserable. Together they can do the impossible... Supercorp and Sanvers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N- What am i doing here, posting a new story when my final final exams are literally next week? I don't know. I just couldn't keep this away. This story is about the cast as teenagers- except Miss Grant. It started because I wanted to write about Kara adjusting to earth and Alex realising she's gay but I can't write them without their soulmates. If you have any prompts you would like to see please feel free to add them in your review or message me on here or on instagram Supercrys.x. I have already written the next three chapters.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Supergirl.**

Kara smiled as she climbed off of the school bus. She wasn't usually a fan of attending school but it happened to be Taco-Tuesday and strangely her school's cafeteria seemed to make the best tacos that Kara had ever eaten. Alex was jealous of the amount of food that Kara was able to consume without putting on weight but had soon realised that food was Kara's biggest weakness. Kryptonian food just did not taste as good as earth food. Kara knew that it was probably all the harmful substances in the food that made it taste like that but she didn't care, she was certain her alien body could withstand the damage if the humans could. Alex had become a professional at bribing Kara to stay quiet about the trouble she got herself into away from home buy buying the Kryptonian potstickers.

As Kara entered the school building she noticed an entirely different atmosphere than the one she was used to. There was still the same level of noise that she had grown used to but everyone seemed to be in the same horrible mood. It was almost anger. Instead of laughter and yelling everyone seemed to be gossiping in a more serious manner. Kara was confused. She had never seen her high school in this way before. Everyone seemed to have the same emotion.

Kara knew better than to ask questions. She had learnt that some things were obvious to humans and not understanding or asking what humans considered to be 'stupid questions' caused Kara to be called a freak. Kara ducked her head and walked toward her locker. When Kara wasn't being called a freak she also happened to be very good at being invisible.

"What's crack-a-laking?" A familiar voice asked after Kara had reached her locker. She closed the locker door halfway to see her closest friend, Winn leaning against the lockers with a smug smile plastered onto his face.

"Good Morning Winn!" Kara greeted.

"Kara."

"What's up with everyone today? They all seem so... dead."

Winn shrugged. "They're all sulking because Lex Luthor's little sister just got transfered to Midvale High. They'll be over it by tomorrow."

"Who is Lex Lu-"

Before Kara could finish asking her question, Winn's facial expression changed to a terrified one. He started walking away. "Gotta go, Kara, I'll see you in English."

Kara raised an eyebrow then turned to see Miss Grant in the hallway, walking at a fast pace as she stared daggers into Winn's back. Kara laughed. Miss Grant was her favourite teacher and her role model. She was the most powerful woman she'd ever seen and she did not even have powers like Kara did. Kara always felt so much stronger- emotionally after her science classes with Miss Grant. On the other hand, Winn was every teachers pet except for Miss Grant. It didn't matter what he tried to do to fix it, he would always end up doing or saying the wrong thing which would land him a powerful lecture or another detention from Miss Grant."

Kara focused back on her locker, collected the books she needed for the first three periods, then headed for the library. Unfortunately Kara lacked in the friends department so the library was where she would go to avoid humans and read to find information about them to help her understand their customs. Winn was the only person who really understood her. There were other people whom she'd be comfortable talking to and who she thought liked her enough not to call her a freak, the people she and Winn would sit with during lunch but Kara knew that they were only being polite. Alex was the only other true friend that Kara had but Kara hated her freinds and she knew better than to hang out with her Senior sister and embarrass her.

While Kara was lost in her thoughts as she walked toward the library she failed to notice the brunette who was looking down at the paper in her hands and before either of them could look up they walked into each other. Kara winced as the other girl went flying backward and onto the floor, her books scatering around her.

Kara imediately dropped to her knees. "I am so sorry, i didn't see you there. Are you hurt?"

The girl smiled at Kara. "I'm afraid you're not entirely at fault. I am alright."

Kara let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea the amount of damage she could cause someone who accidentally walked into her. It was quite like walking into a brick wall Alex had once confessed after trying to shove Kara out of her way to get to the kitchen first.

Kara quickly started gathering the scattered books. She stacked them neatly and handed them back to the brunette once they had stood up.

"Thank you so much, uhm..."

Kara held out her hand. "I'm Kara Danvers."

"It's nice to meet you, Kara..."

Kara raised an eyebrow, she was used to another person introducing themself after she did. "And you are?"

"Lena, Lena Luthor... Excuse my rudeness, i just guessed everyone already knew who I was as everyone seems to be avoiding me. I guess you are talking to me which means you don't know who I am. You do now."

Kara couldn't help but smile at the rambling girl. When Lena noticed she stopped talking and got back into her confident posture.

"I know your name, I don't know who you are."

"Oh, well, I'm the little Luthor, heir to a multi-million dollar company because my brother went insane and Superman killed him. I just moved here from Ireland because I was expelled from my boarding school. Father thought it would teach me a lesson to put me in public school with a bunch of Luthor-hating American teenagers."

Kara's eyes widened as she shook Lena's hand. This is why the whole school was sulking? Lena was beautiful and she looked so kind. She looked so innocent. Who could hate her?.

"Uhm.. Th-thats a very colourful background... I-I promise that I don't hate you."

Lena laughed nervously, "Was that too much?"

Kara shook her head and adjusted her glasses. "Well now I know more about the pretty girl wandering around the hallways."

Lena blushed.

"I am little Danvers, I just moved here two years ago, I know what it's like to be the new girl."

Lena shook Kara's hand again and finally they let go.

"So," Kara said. "What are your classes? Are you a Junior too?"

Lena handed Kara her timetable. Kara looked it over, then smiled.

"This is awesome. You have English and Science with Winn and I."

Lena smiled. "I am glad, I will be able to get to know you a little better. Who is Winn?"

Kara blushed slightly. "Winn is my best friend. I think you'll like him. He is very friendly."

"Well I like you already so I am sure I'll like him."

"Do you mind if I show you where all of your classes are?" Kara asked.

"That would be a huge help, thank you Kara!"

For the next forty minutes Kara and Lena walked side by side around the school, ignoring the dirty looks they recieved from almost everyone, laughing and joking around with one another.

Lena had not expected anyone to so much as talk to her but here she was, being escorted around the school by a beautiful blonde girl who seemed to know nothing about her family and didn't seem to care. She was bubbling with joy until an older girl with long dark hair marched toward them. Lena stood tall, expecting the worst.

"Kara, what are you doing hanging out with a Luthor? You're the last person I expected to see with her, especially after what her bother did to Clark."

"Alex, Lena is nice. What the hell?" Kara asked.

Alex sighed and ignored the brunette standing uncomfortably beside her sister. "Look, Kara. I know you haven't been around here long, but the Luthors are bad people. Lena's parents destroy people's lives to benefit their own, to grow their bank accounts and Lena's brother plotted to kill Superman and rid the world of all aliens. They are all evil."

Kara shrugged. "And what did Lena do?"

"Excuse me?"

Kara awkwardly adjusted her glasses. "I asked what Lena did that makes her evil. I mean, if she's so evil there must be something to prove it."

"I have given you enough proof, Kara! Her whole family is corupt. You need to stop believing in people who don't deserve it. All Lena did was smile at you and you think she's the kindest person on earth. She's not. She's a Luthor. You will stay away from her!"

Kara pouted. "That's unfair!"

"You will!"

"Fine," Kara huffed.

"Good, come with me," Alex demanded and grabbed Kara's wrist. Before she pulled her sister away she stood as close to Lena as she possibly could, to make herself seem more intimidating and said, "Stay away from my sister, freak!"

Kara was too confused to fight against Alex. She passed an apologetic look to Lena who was standing helplessly in the middle of the hallway. She was still new to earth and new to having a sister. She always wanted to make her family happy and if that meant following Alex's orders she would. She understood that Alex only wanted the best for her. Alex was the only one who would always be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N- I am glad you are liking this. I know Alex may seem like a cold-hearted bitch but it will change soon. Please R &R and let me know what you want to see happen with these littles?**

"Kara! Kara! Alex and Lena are at it again!"

Kara turned around to see Winn running toward her in panic. She sighed and closed her locker door, made sure that there was no one else around then used her super speed get to the cafeteria. It had been only three weeks but Alex and Lena were already enemies. When she got closer she slowed down to human speed and entered. The cafeteria erupted with the sound of students yelling 'fight' repeatedly. Kara had to close her eyes and focus on Alex's breathing to block out the loud noise. Kara gently pushed people out of her way and entered the circle formed by people. Lena was kneeling over Alex and punching her repeatedly.

"Dammit Alex!" Kara yelled before pulling Lena off of her, trying her best not to use her strength. Lena turned involuntarily and punched Kara in the jaw. Kara turned her head away to look affected. Lena cried out in pain and threw a punch with her other hand. Kara caught it. She looked at Lena and noticed her face, it was beginning to bruise and she was bleeding from her lip. Kara was amazed that the nice new girl she'd met just a few weeks before was desperately trying to harm her, she felt a hint of anger tug at her when she realised that the damage to her face had been caused by her sister.

Lena's eyes were filled with anger. "Let me go, creep!" she yelled.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kara yelled back.

Lena smiled but Kara saw sadness in her eyes now. She ripped her hand away from Kara's grip and spoke. "Tell your sister to leave me alone or I'll finish what I started."

"Fuck you!" Alex shouted as she struggled to sit up. Kara noticed her sister's face now, it was hard and cold and covered in blood, a huge black bruise began to cover her left eye.

Before either of the girls could speak another word or throw another punch Miss Grant appeared. "What is going on over here?"

The girls passed guilty looks around. The crowd began to disperse.

Ms. Grant helped Alex to her feet and looked at the injuries on her face, then Lena's.

"Ladies, come on. We're women. We're tough, we're wise and we are way above this pettiness. So let's roll up our sleeves and talk peace?"

Alex chuckled. "Luthors have no idea what peace is."

"You better shut up, Danvers," Lena shot back.

"Kara, what is going on here?" Miss Grant asked the youngest Danvers.

Kara looked down; Alex would never speak to her again if she spoke a single word.

"Lena?" She questioned.

"What does it look like?" Lena retorted.

"Alex?" Miss Grant.

Alex rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Well then it is decided, detention after school for a week for the three of you and I'll make sure the principal sees you and your parents."

"Fuck this," Alex said before walking away.

Kara looked at Lena, trying to analyse her expression. She looked afraid.

"Ma'am, please don't call my parents?" She begged. "Alex is a nice girl, please. It won't happen again."

"You are the one who did that to her face. These injuries are too serious to go unnoticed. Give me one good reason why I shoul dn't?"

Lena shook her head. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Don't call my parents because my father will find a way to get back at her, to get back at the Danvers family. You have heard the rumours. Alex just lost her dad; please don't let my dad put them through more heartache? I'll tell my parents I was in a fight but keep Alex's name out of it. Alex will tell her mom too, just…please?"

"What do you mean he will hurt them?" Kara asked.

"Go away, Danvers," Lena said.

"Please don't let them hurt my new family. I will make sure Alex and Lena never fight again. Please…" Kara begged.

Miss Grant crossed her arms and looked Lena in the eye, "You better stay out of trouble, Miss Luthor. You three still have detention."

At that Miss Grant walked away leaving Lena and Kara to stare at one another.

"What do you mean? How will your father hurt my family?"

"What do you mean? I'm sure Alex has told you all about my family. Don't try act clueless."

"I am clueless!" Kara insisted. "I never really asked her why, she just said that you are a Luthor and Luthor's are bad people."

"Exactly! I know you are not from around here, Kara but Luthor's really are bad people, stay away from me. Tell Alex to stay away too, next time the teachers will make the phone call."

Lena started to walk away.

"I don't think you are bad," Kara called after her.

Lena looked back. "That's your first mistake. Don't believe in strangers, Kara… And don't believe in Luthor's, you will regret it."

Kara frowned. She had called Kal-El after meting Lena. He seemed distracted over the phone like he always did but he managed to give Kara a brief history about his past with the Luthors. He was once friends with Lena's brother, Lex. He said that they had been great friends. Alex had always been cold toward Clark but he finally told her why. She hated him for trusting Lex and for allowing their friendship to get so strong before ending his reign of terror on the world. She never failed to make her feelings known to him when he came to visit Kara. Lex Luthor betrayed Kal-El, he tried to kill him.

Kara knew that the Luthor's were considered bad but there was something so pure about Lena. Kal-El had reasons to have once trusted Lex. If Kal-El trusted a Luthor, so could Kara.

Kara walked down the hallway and found the sick-room. Alex lay in a chair as the nurse cleaned the blood covering her face.

"What did that Luthor have to say about me when I left?" Alex asked.

"She spoke highly of you actually," Kara said, sitting beside her.

"Bullshit!" Alex said.

Kara rolled her yes. "Eliza said you are not to speak in that manner."

"I don't care."

"Lena convinced Miss Grant not to call our parents."

"That's probably for her benefit. A Luthor would never do anything without getting something in return. Her parents probably want to send her halfway across the world again. She isn't even their child, so I doubt they love her. "

"You cannot make assumptions like that, Miss Danvers!" The nurse cut in.

"Fuck you, Danvers. You don't know a thing about me."

Lena stood in the doorway, holding her hand to her chest. This time sadness was the only thing displayed on her face.

The room was silenced.

"When you're done helping this selfish, inconsiderate monster I would like to see you, Nurse. I think Kara broke my hand."

Lena held her head up high, tried to fight the tears forming in her eyes and walked away.

"Awkward…" Alex whispered.

"Alex!" Kara yelled, now extremely upset. "I wish Lena had hurt you more because you would have deserved it."

Kara stood and left the room. She was late for Math.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N- Next two chapters are about Alex.**

Just before the bell rang to signal the end of the school day the intercom buzzed on and announcements were made regarding information about the Senior Prom, the names of teachers to attend a meeting and finally detention. Kara Danvers, Alexandra Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor and Winn Schott.

Kara spun around in her chair to face Winn, who was clenching his teeth. "What do you have detention for?"

"Miss Grant hates me for no reason."

Kara lowered her voice, "I haven't been on earth long but I know that's a lame excuse."

Winn rolled his eyes. "Lena and I tried something in science club…"

"Did you blow the classroom up?"

"What? No, b-but there was some damage to her new equipment."

"So she still has no reason to dislike you?"

"Shh…"

Kara laughed. Winn was her only friend on earth. After the incident at the beach he befriended her, understanding what it felt like to be orphaned. As he helped her become familiar with Midvale he realized he was helping her become familiar with earth. Eventually Kara revealed herself to him in a moment of misery when he attempted to comfort her after Jeremiah was taken by the DEO. He promised Kara that he would keep her secret and remain her friend for as long as he lived.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day- just not for Winn and Kara. They threw their backpacks over their shoulders and walked side by side to the detention venue.

"Are you and Lena friends?" Kara questioned as they walked.

Winn shrugged. "We get along because we both love science but we don't usually speak outside of class or science club, unless it is relating to that."

"Do you think she is bad?"

"I believe that she is different to her family. Just because her family members are bad people doesn't make her a bad person. Lena could be bad, I guess I am just bias."

Kara thought about Winn's words. He had told her about his history with his father, Toyman. It was possible that he understood what Lena was going through. Kara also knew that like her, Winn believed in people too much. Was Lena really as as evil as Alex made her out to be? Kara had no idea but she knew that Lena did not deserve to be treated the way she was by Alex. She definitely did not deserve to have the words which Alex had spoken about her, said. Kara believed in people the way her parents had believed in her. Lionel Luthor may be consumed with power and Lex Luthor may have been a super villain but as far as Kara knew, Lena Luthor was a damaged teenager who loved all things associated with science.

As Winn and Kara entered the classroom laughing together at Winn's lame jokes Miss Grant's stone cold face silenced them. They slowly walked toward the back of the class. Kara tried not to be shocked when she saw the state of which Lena and Winn had left the classroom, but her jaw wouldn't return to its natural position. Especially when Kara removed her eyes from the other side of the classroom and placed them on Lena. Lena was seated three desks from the back. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. Kara found herself thinking about how beautiful Lena was reading Kara's favourite book. Kara immediately felt bad when she noticed the brace on Lena's wrist. She hadn't meant to hurt her, she had tried her best not to but she hadn't expected Lena to punch her.

"Is she stalking us?" Winn asked referring to the grumpy teacher seated behind her desk, rolling his eyes, only speaking loud enough for Lena and Kara to hear. Both girls laughed.

"I told you to put your name on that chocolate I left on her desk," Lena replied.

"I thought we would get into more trouble for bribery."

"Winslow, Kira, quiet in detention!" Miss Grant demanded. "Alright, I have been put on detention duty for the next two weeks. Although I am happy I only have Winslow for one day, I am also not excited about having Kira here for a week."

Lena laughed as Miss Grant failed to mention her name. "It was worth the risk!"

Winn took a seat behind Lena and Kara sat at the desk beside Winn.

The room quietened as the three students busied themselves with assignments and other books. After a while Miss Grant's voice filled the room.

"Danvers, where is the original?"

"I'm not sure Miss Grant, last I saw her she was in the nurse's room."

"Well done on winning that fight, Lena. It's about time you stood up for yourself, and that little shit has done worse to me than destroy my classroom."

No one replied. Kara stiffened but realised that it was probably true.

"Schott, help me carry these boxes to my car. I have to recycle the equipment you imbeciles destroyed. I'd ask Lena but she is injured and that phony Danvers is so skinny she will most likely break her back trying to carry these."

Kara and Winn both laughed out loud, knowing Kara was much, much stronger than him.

Winn got up and helped Miss Grant carry some of the boxes filled with equipment out.

"I'm so sorry!" Kara blurted out once silence had filled the room once more.

Lena looked at Kara and smiled. "It's just a sprain, it will heal fast, don't worry. I shouldn't have punched you."

"It's okay, I am okay."

"I can see that. Not even a bruise on your face…"

"Oh, I don't bruise easily."

Lena nodded, smiling at how cute Kara looked when she awkwardly adjusted her glasses.

"What does Miss Grant mean by calling you phony?"

"I'm adopted. I just moved here three years ago. I'm not an original Danvers, just a phony I guess."

"Don't take it to heart. This teacher has no idea how to interact with humans without insulting someone. She is quite admirable, though. I'm adopted too, I am grateful that the Luthors' take care of me, although I wish they had never given me this name."

"You may have their name but that doesn't mean you should live up to the horrible expectations everyone has of you. Be yourself."

Lena laughed in disbelief. "Sure, if only I knew who that was."

Kara frowned and Lena turned back to her book. On earth people never really had an idea about their purpose. She had left Krypton with hers and arrived without it. She left with the purpose of protecting her baby cousin, Kal-El and arrived only to have found him grown up. Earth seemed to strip people of that. Kara still had hope. Purpose could be found again for her, for Lena and for Alex.

"I am sorry for what Alex said, too. It was unjust."

"Don't apologize for other people, Kara."

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"Because it's not your falut and it's not your place to decide if they want forgiveness or not."

Kara tilted her head and stared at Lena who had not turned away from her book as she processed the words. Lena had her hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing her glasses now. It had only been a few weeks but Kara wished she had never given in to Alex and spent those weeks getting to know Lena. From sharing some classes together and seeing her around the school, Kara had learned that she was extremely intelligent, absolutely beautiful and a kind soul. Kara smiled in Lena's direction but the other girl was still concentrating on her book. None of what anyone had said about her was true.

"Can we start over?" Kara blurted out before she could register that her mouth was moving.

Lena slowly turned to face Kara. She raised an eyebrow.

"That fist day, when we met... I thought you were really beautiful and I wanted to be your friend. I really enjoyed your company for that hour we spent together... Alex is the only person who really understands me and she would do anything to protect me... I did not want to upset her after everything she has done for me."

"I understand that, Kara. I was so glad that someone was willing to be my friend on the first day and it really hurt when you allowed your sister to end it before it started. You do have to understand that you can't allow Alex to control your life. Lex was the only person to appreciate me and love me when I moved in with the Luthors. I loved him so much but I also knew that what he was doing was wrong and I wouldn't accept that. He still loved me despite our disagreements. Alex is not trying to hurt anyone... well, seriously, but you still can't let her continue thinking that you support her when she is wrong. You are your own person and you need to let Alex know that."

Kara nodded. "She does know that, she used to force me to do things that she did just so that I would be like her. She tries to let me be my own person. She just hates the thought of me being hurt."

"I will never hurt you, Kara. I promise."

"I believe you and i apologise for being so rude."

Lena smiled then held out her fixed hand. "Lena Luthor, lovely to meet you."

"Kara Danvers. Likewise."

Lena and Kara both laughed as they shook hands.

"So, Lena. How about we get to know each other more over hot chocolate?"

Lena smiled wider. "I would love that. After detention?"

"After detention tomorrow, I have to help Winn perfect his homework before Miss grant murders him for fun. I know the best place in town."

"I belive you!"

Before the girls could talk more, Winn ran into the classroom and sat down. Lena and kara both gave him questioning looks.

"I made her mad again!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After detention Kara called Eliza and asked if she could spend a few hours working on an assignment with Winn. As Kara parked her bicycle on the porch of her house at 8:30 p.m. she heard shouting from inside the house. She did not need to use her super hearing to hear the shared words. Kara tip-toed inside the house, awkwardly and found Alex standing at the bottom on the staircase, Eliza in front of her.

"Alexandra!"

Kara winched, when Eliza used Alex's full first name Kara knew the fight was about to get ugly.

"What mom?"

"I don't know what to do about you. I wait all day for you to show up at my work because we were supposed to work on a project together. Then a few hours after I get home you show up here drunk!"

Alex rested her hands on her hips but did not reply.

"I do not expect this kind of behaviour from you. You got your sister into detention today just because she was trying to protect you. You should be the one protecting her, Alex!"

Kara could hear her sister's pulse speed up due to the anger building up within her. "Mom! Everything I do in my life is for you. I obey you. You tell me I need to be a bio-engineer just like you, so I work my ass off and get A's in literally everything, you tell me I am supposed to share my room with and Alien and so I do. You tell me to protect Kara and teach her how to act human and so I do! Let me have this. Let me beat up a Luthor and get drunk with my friends. You owe me at least that much. You owe me this, because you never let me mourn the death of my father because I had to be the top of my class and make sure Kara was not being a freak!"

Eliza took a deep breath and let it out slowly then spoke. "Do you think your father would be proud of this?"

Alex shook her head in disappointment at Eliza. "I will never win with you."

Alex turned and hurried up the stairs. Kara stood at the door and listened to her sister with her super hearing. She closed their bedroom door and leaned against it and started to cry.

"I am sorry you had to see that," Eliza apologised. "And that you had to go to detention for your sister."

Kara did not speak but followed Eliza into the kitchen, where she lay down a plate of food for Kara. Kara quickly used her heat-vision to warm the meal up before digging in.

"It's just that she is going through a rough time right now." Eliza continued. "Maybe she is right. I think I am putting too much pressure on her, but she is in her senior year. She needs good grades and she needs to stay out of trouble or she could lose her scholarship. You are important too. Alex needs to understand that she needs to help you."

Kara swallowed her mouth full of carrots and sighed. "I don't need Alex to watch over me. I have been on earth for two years now and I know how to act. I have learnt to control my powers and how to interact with other humans."

"I know that, Kara and you are excelling at it but there will be challenges that you will not know how to handle and Alex needs to be there for you."

"But Alex also needs us to be there for her."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Alex still needs love. She is going through a lot right now. Jeramiah's death hit her harder than you think and she's really stressed about passing her finals with A's."

"Maybe you are right, Kara. But that still is not an excuse for her to come home drunk. She's not even eighteen yet, nevermind twenty one."

Kara stayed quiet and finsihed the rest of her food. She used her super hearing to check on Alex. She had climbed out of the window and was sitting on the roof. Kara quickly ashed her dishes and took a bottle of water up with her. In their room she threw a quilt over her shoulder and climbed onto the roof. Alex quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Alex. I can see and hear everything."

"Well stop."

"I can't. The only way I drown out sounds and images is by focusing on you."

Kara handed the bottle of water to Alex and wrapped the quilt around both of them. Alex took a sip of the water and rested her head on Kara's shoulders as she continued to cry.

"I know that I am getting myself into trouble and picking fights with innocent people but I just can't stop. I can not control myself."

"Why is that?"

"Remeber when you first got here and all you wanted to do was die because you thought yourself unworthy of a life on earth when your planet had died?"

"Yeah..." Kara frowned at the memory. Her first few months on earth were the hardest she had ever endured.

"Well I guess that I feel a little bit like that too. I keep doing these destructive things just because I am angry at myself and I want to hurt. But the reasons I am angry is beacuse of the destructive things which just causes everything to become a sick cycle of anger and hate and darkness."

"Alex. I can tell that you are unhappy. I know that this probably will not mean anything to you but you are my yellow sun. You are my strength. I would never have been able to survive on this planet without you. You may think little of yourself now, but you are so much more than what you think you see. Your are so special."

Tears were still falling out of Alex's eyes. "I love you Kara. And I am sorry about what I said about Lena's parents not loving her because she was adopted. I know you took that personally. I love you more than anything and I am so glad your ship landed on this planet."

"Alex, I love you too. Always."

"Always."

 **Reviews give me life. Please please please give me promts? I know where I want to go with these characters but need inspiration on how to get there..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The intercom buzzed on during Alex's last period Math class. The principal's voice filled the room. "Please excuse this interruption. It is very important that I see Alexandra Danvers and Maggie Sawyer in my office immediately. Teachers, if these girls are in your class please excuse them."

"You heard the principal, Miss Danvers," Miss Johnson said, not looking back as she wrote on the board.

Alex rolled her eyes and packed up her things. "Enjoy the rest of this hellish period" she said to her class before leaving.

"Danvers!" She heard Miss Johnson yell as she walked down the empty hallway.

When she reached the office she entered without knocking. "What have I done now?"

As she entered she found the principal seated in his black leather chair and a young female standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed, staring at the ground. Alex stopped and stared at her. Alex had never seen her before. Her hair was long, dark and wavy. She wore a leather jacket and T-shirt which read 'Hold My Beer While I kiss Your Girlfriend'. She looked up at Alex and smiled. Their eyes met.

"H-Hi, I'm Alex…" Alex stuttered.

Maggie laughed at Alex's awkwardness. "Hey, I'm Maggie."

"I'm glad you two have met because you are about to be spending a lot of time together... in detention."

Both girls turned and gave the principal a death stare.

"What?" Maggie and Alex said in unison.

The Principal sighed. "That's a stupid question. Alex, you had a fist fight in the cafeteria with Lena Luthor on Monday, I am sure you haven't forgotten how she beat you, that black eye must be a painful reminder. Your name has been called for detention every day this week for cursing at teachers and fighting with other students and you have refused to attend. Maggie, I understand that you are new here but I have warned you about your attitude and style of dress. And no, I am not being homophobic, I am married to a man myself, I am refering to the promotion of alcohol at a young age. I was very disappointed to learn that you not only gave all your teachers' attitude today but you punched the football coach in the stomach."

"He made sexist comment about girls," Maggie stated. "He said they were weak so It was only fair that I showed him that we are not."

"You go girl," Alex said. Maggie smiled and high-fived Alex.

"Girls!" The principal called. "Violence is never the answer, I understand that gender stereotyping is a form of bulling, but you cannot fight bullying with bullying. And Alex, you cannot spread hate against Lena Luthor for something her family has done."

Alex and Maggie stood in the office silently.

"Since the two of you keep bunking detention, you will now attend detention in my office starting right now, as the school bell is about to ring on this beautiful Friday afternoon and it will end next Friday... If you are lucky. And if you do not attend, there will be a hearing resulting in suspension, are we clear?"

"Are you serious?" Maggie asked.

"I am."

"Not today, Principal! " Alex said.

"Excuse me, Miss Danvers?"

"Vicki Donahue, the head of the school newspaper needs me to help her investigate something for Monday's issue. She will be extremely upset with me if I do not help her and she will definately be in your office for a week arguing with you."

The principal sighed. "That child can be very annoying. I will not get in the way of the newspaper. I will see you on Monday, girls."

"Thank you," Alex said trying to hide her smile.

"And I expect you to wear something respectful on Monday, Maggie."

Alex and Maggie left the office together rolling their eyes and muttering under their breath.

"Did you really punch the coach?" Alex asked, excitedly.

Maggie laughed. "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. Did you really have a fist fight with Lena Luthor?"

"Yeah, and I was about to win I swear."

Maggie smiled, "I believe you."

"So where did you move here from?"

"I used to live in Blue springs, Nebraska. I just moved here to live with my aunt."

"What happened to your parents?"

Maggie bit her lip nervously, "They kicked me out."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Danvers, I'd rather stay with my aunt who loves me than my parents who despise me for being who I am."

"Well then I am glad that you moved here."

Maggie smiled at Alex as they walked down the now flooded hallway. Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you want to grab some coffee, and get to know each other some more? There's a really good café a few blocks away?" Maggie asked suddenly.

Alex clenched her fists. "I would love to but I've got to go home with my beautiful red-headed friend, Vicki. If I ditch her again she'd probably murder me."

"That's alright. So you were not lying to the principal? Why do you keep ditching her?"

Alex shrugged, "Well we're not investigating anything, just having a sleepover, I guess. I'm not sure, I guess I am just a bad friend."

Maggie shook her head. "There has to be a reason, just think about it. I hope you have a good weekend with her. I will see you in detention on Monday."

Alex waved as Maggie turned a different way. She had to stop herself from staring. She was beautiful.

"Hey, Lexie, are you ready to go?"

It was Vicki Donahue. Alex turned to her and smiled. Her long ginger hair was pulled into two braids, Alex's favourite style.

"I just need to get some stuff out of my locker then we can go."

"Great. Why did the principal want to see you, are you in trouble again?"

Alex laughed as they walked toward her locker. "Come on Vicki, you know I am always in trouble."

Vicki's smile faded. "About that, I know you are enjoying this bad girl act but if my parents ask, you got that black eye and those cuts on your face and fist by running into a glass door. And no swearing in front of them, please?"

Alex rolled her eyes. Vicki's parents were strict and they saw her as a perfect teenage girl. It wasn't true. Alex and Vicki often got high in the park or drunk on tequila at 4am when they were supposed to be sleeping. Alex knew that Vicky could fool them easily and Alex always seemed to ruin that with her dirty mouth. Sometimes she did it purposefully when she and Vicki fought. She knew that the key to ending their friendship would be to rat her out to her parents. Alex wanted to use it many times but always backed out at the last second. She loved Vicki and that was the reason she hated her but also the reason why she couldn't hurt her.

"I'll try keeping my mouth shut."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's it, I cannot take one more second with you three sitting here being all good and focused!" Miss Grant cried out. Kara, Lena and Winn looked up at their techer, with confused looks on their faces.

"Me too?" Winn asked. He had earned himself another detention from Miss Grant, and although she had tried to convince the principal that he keep Winn in his special detention with Alex and Maggie, Alex convinced him to prospone it and so he was once again, stuck with her.

Miss Grant rolled her eyes and continued. "We have only been here for twenty minutes and this silence is already killing me. That's it. Get out of here. I will see you two lovely ladies here on Monday, and Winn, for the last time, please stop breaking my things and blaming your dog on your scruffy homework."

The three students stared wide-eyed at Miss Grant, not sure of what to do.

"Chop-chop, I don't have all day, pack your things and get out."

Without another word the three students packed their things and left the classroom.

"That was unexpected" Lena said as they stepped into the hallway.

"I think it was your charm" Kara stated.

"Can you believe that she actually let me out of detention early?" Winn exclaimed excitedly.

"Actually, Kara," Lena started. "I think it's all thanks to Winn's face."

"Face?" Kara asked.

Winn laughed. "Yeah, she couldn't stand looking at my beautiful face for one more second."

"I would have said annoying, but I guess that is appropriate too."

The three laughed together and exited the school.

"Uh, Kara, I'll be back in a second. I just have to get rid of my pathetic bodyguards."

Kara and Winn raised and eyebrow then noticed the black BMW parked a little ways down the road. Lena took off toward it.

"Are you two hanging out?" Winn asked Kara as they both climbed onto their bicycles.

"Yeah, do you want to join?"

"No way! You two need some time together. I'll call you tonight to find out how it went. Thanks again for helping me with my project."

Kara smiled at Winn as he rode away. She was feeling a little uneasy. She had no idea what to expect from her time with Lena. They had decided to start over and Kara was really excited about that but she also felt extremely intimidated by the girl. She was beautiful and so sophisticated. Kara could never measure up to her confidence levels and she was afraid that that would be a problem. Kara was shy and quiet and still very new to earth. She had no idea how to be confident when half the time she had no idea what was going on.

Lena jogged back to Kara.

"What's with the smirk?" Kara asked.

Lena chuckled. "My mom thinks she can trust these idiots to keep a firm eye on me but she has no idea I am smart enough to pay them to pretend they have."

"She's not just book smart, she's street smart too!" Kara laughed.

"Well, my time in Ireland taught me a lot."

"I thought there was a little bit of an accent in your voice."

Lena smiled back at Kara. "So you don't mind riding your bike slowly beside me as I walk. I could always arrange for someone to drop it off at your house later today if you are okay with that?"

"No way! You're coming with me."

"What do you mean? We couldn't psssibly fit."

Kara laughed. "Do you see those bars sticking out at the back? Just put your feet on each side and hold on to me."

Lena bit her lip, for the first time Kara saw a crack in the other girls confidence but Lena did as she was told, trusting Kara. As she climbed on Kara took off peadeling down the road. Lena screamed, half in fear and half in excitement.

Kara laughed. "Just hold on to me, alright?"

"I'll try my best with one hand!"

Lena tightened her grip on Kara's shoulders as she shouted with joy.

When they got to the cafe Kara parked her bicycle and turned around to find Lena holding a small mirror trying desperately to untangle her hair.

"I really enjoyed that, Kara, but unfortunately it has left my hair in an unpleasant mood."

Kara shrugged. "I should have warned you, sorry. For some reason my hair remains untangled and neat after hours on my bike. It's a curse."

"That must be so tough, I'm sorry" Lena teased.

"If it helps, I think you look as beautiful as ever."

Lena blushed. "Well, next time we go on an adventure I will be sure to do a different hairstyle."

Lena gave up on trying to untangle her hair. She simpily pulled it up into a messy bun and smiled at Kara. Kara gave Lena two thumbs up and the two walked through the door of the café. Kara imediately grew uneasy. The place was much busier and the music was louder than she had grown used to. Lena pulled her toward a table in the back.

"Are you okay, Kara?"

Kara nodded and looked down at the menu.

"I can tell when someone is lying to me, you know."

Kara shrugged. "It's just that there are a lot more people than I am used to."

Lena nodded understanding. "Anxiety?"

"You could say that..."

Lena watched as Kara closed her eyes and pulled her hands over her ears. She looked as if she were in pain.

"Kara, just focus on me alright? No one else is here. Just me."

Kara looked into Lena's eyes and focused on her breathing. It was what Alex had taught her to do. Lena seemed to understand Kara on a deeper level than Winn could, but she had no idea about her powers. After a few seconds the insane amount of noise seemed to be drowned out by Lena's breathing.

"Better?" Lena asked after seeing the colour return to Kara's face.

Kara smiled. "Much better."

"Good. Do you want to get out of here?"

"You have to try the hot chocolate here, maybe we can order and go drink it in the park around the corner, if that would be okay with you?"

Lena smiled. "Of couse we can."

After a few more minutes the two girls walked out of the café with their drinks. Kara let out a breath she had no idea she was holding.

"It's getting cold" Lena stated.

"Drink your hot chocolate, you'll warm up."

Lena did as she was told and the two made their way down toward the park. Kara holding her drink in one hand and pushing her bike along with her other.

"Have you always had problems with loud places?" Lena wondered out loud.

Kara shrugged. "Only since I moved here, I guess. Everything is different."

"How do you mean?"

"Uhm... I come from a very small town, tiny, I guess. Midvale is huge and full of loud people."

Kara shut her eyes hoping Lena would buy her lies.

"You'll adjust. Don't worry."

Kara nodded. That is what everyone told her, and she was, she just wished she could do it better and faster.

"So what did you do to get expelled?" Kara asked.

A sneaky smile appeared on Lena's lips. Kara raised and eyebrow.

"I just caused trouble all the time, I had some really wicked friends, but the final line I crossed was putting hair remover in a teachers hat."

Kara couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Did he lose all his hair?"

Lena laughed too. "Yeah. He was this old Irish guy who made bald jokes about my family almost every day, he made it so easy and he always wore those stupid top hats that went out of fashion one hunded years ago."

"That's really funny," Kara stated through giggles. Lena seemed to be able to tell stories in the funniest way.

"No regrets!"

"So are you still in contact with those friends?"

"Nah, a Luthor doesn't really have friends. They never cared about anything other than how many cigarettes I could buy them and how many teachers I could bribe. They ratted me out the first chance they got."

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologise for things that aren't your fault, Kara. And besides, I expected nothing more of them and I still had a super fun few years."

"It does sound like fun, but everyone deserves friends."

"It just doesn't come with my name."

"That's stupid."

"But true."

The girls reached the park. It was empty except for a few middle schoolers on the swings.

Kara dropped her bike and looked at Lena with wide eyes. "Lena, may I be your friend?"

Lena looked surprised and confused. "Uhm... What?"

"I want to be your friend. May I?"

Suddenly Lena's expression changed. She was smiling brightly and looked as if she were about to cry from joy.

"I would love to be your friend, Kara."

Kara smiled and leaned in for a hug. Lena hugged her back tightly. Kara almost found herself in tears. Lena had never had a friend and that was the worst thing that could ever happen to a person. Everyone needed someone to love and someone to love them. She realised how serious Lena took her question.

Finaly they pulled apart and Lena laughed happily as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I have not been to a park in years."

"What? That's crazy," Kara said.

"Well there were some swings at the school in ireland but I took a chainsaw to it."

"That's even more crazy."

"It was my very first week there and I would do anything to get out. I was angry at my mother for sending me there."

"Why did she send you there? It's so far away from home."

"My mother is heartless, that's the just of it. I'd rather not talk about it now. Let's have fun."

"I'm sure she's not heartless."

"She wants to divorce my father because he didn't pay off the school in Ireland to keep me there."

Kara's eyes widened.

"Don't worry about it, she would never leave the money. Luthor family politics are hard to wrap your head around. Just a word of advice, if you ever come across my mother don't believe a word she says and don't do or say anything she askes you to. She is evil."

Kara nodded. She didn't quite understand but she trusted Lena.

Lena took Kara's hand in hers and pulled her toward the round-about. "Come on, Kara. Lets go be kids again!"

 **I feel like I am losing my touch. Ugh. Please let me know what you think and what you want to see happen in this story? Also what you want to see with Maggie and Alex together and separately. Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dammit! Why did your mom have to come home so early. I barely had time to hide the alcohol!"

Vicki laughed at Alex as they walked down the street, slightly tipsy and holding each other for support.

"I don't know. She said she'd only be back at 6."

"Well I'm just glad she didn't suspect anything."

"Of course not! We're angels!"

Alex laughed and held onto Vicki tighter. They had spent the afternoon drinking in Vicki's hot tub. It was Alex's favourite thing to do there. She wasn't sure why. It was relaxing and she didn't have to talk much. Vicki was usually quite talkative and Alex loved listening to her ramble on about nonsense. Vicki had been a really good friend to Alex when Kara came to live with her and when Jeremiah died. She knew when to push Alex and she knew when Alex needed to be alone. She never judged Kara, she had actually taken a liking to Kara and would usually ask her to help her out with tasks for the school newspaper. Alex really appreciated Vicki but she knew that she was hurting her. Alex would always cancel plans last minute or just pretend she forgot about them. She would always argue with her if she confronted Alex about her behavior and Alex always refused to take the blame.

Alex had pulled the bottle of vodka into the water the moment Vicki's mother walked in. Both girls had braced themselves for the trouble they were about to get into but she was completely oblivious. Alex and Vicki decided not to test their luck anymore and had hid the alcohol properly and got changed. They were headed for the park. It was just a few blocks from Vicki's house.

"So who was that brunette you were talking to today?"

Alex bit her lip. She had not stopped thinking about that brunette all day.

"Her name is Maggie. She's new. We should probably try be friends with her."

Vicki laughed. "Since when does Alex Danvers want to make friends with random strangers?"

Alex shrugged.

"Well, judging from the way she dresses and the way she punched coach today, I'm sure she doesn't exactly want to make friends with anyone."

Alex shrugged. Maggie had invited her to coffee but she'd declined. She couldn't help but wonder what she would be doing in that moment and how she would be feeling if she had said yes. Maggie was unlike anyone Alex had ever met. She wanted to be Maggie's friend.

"You never know."

"Well she's beautiful! I wish I looked like that!"

Alex stopped walking which caused Vicki to stop too as they were so close together.

"You are beautiful, Vicki. So damn beautiful."

Vicki rolled her eyes and pulled Alex so that they could continue walking.

Alex sighed but she couldn't deny the fact that Maggie was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

"Uhm, Alex. I think we should just give the park a skip."

Alex looked at Vicki and cocked an eyebrow. "We are almost there, what do you mean?"

"Ryan's house is down this street, let's go say hi. His friend Eric is supposed to be with him today. I know he likes you."

"I can't believe you, Vicki. You can't just spend time with me. You always have to talk about boys or drag me along to see them. They are disgusting. Especially Ryan and his group. I'm not going there, Vick."

Alex stepped away from Vicki and crossed her arms, stubbornly.

"Alright then. Let's just go back to my house then."

"Why can't we just go to the park like we planned? I honestly don't understand why you act like this..."

Alex trailed off. She looked in the direction of the park and realised why Vicki was trying to get a her to leave. She saw Kara laughing happily as Lena Luthor pushed the round about and jumped on, almost losing her balance.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me."

"Alex, calm down. Kara has the right to be friends with whoever she wants."

Alex began walking toward the park. "Not a Luthor."

Vicki grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Open your damn eyes, Danvers! I have never seen Kara smile like that. She is happy. She is finally behaving the way a teenager has the right to behave. Look at Kara and tell me you've ever seen her having that much fun?"

Alex sighed but looked at Kara. Her smile was unlike the one Kara usually had. Maybe Vicki was right. Kara was finally happy. Alex noticed that Kara, with all her powers seemed to be completely unaware of the fact that Alex and Vicki were close by. Alex looked at the happiness displayed on Lena's face too. After a minute of staring at the scene in front of her, Alex built up all of her courage and turned around.

"Alex are you alright?"

"Let's just go, Vicki."

Vicki ran after Alex. "You sure you don't want to go to the guys place? They have alcohol and no parent supervision."

"I don't care. I'm not going there. If you want to, then go. I'll go home."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Let's go back to my place then."

Alex stared at Vicki for a few seconds then began walking back to her friends house. She couldn't hold back the emotion that flowed through her. Tears began to roll out of her eyes. She tried to hide them but Vicki could see.

"What's up, Alex?"

Alex shook her head and continued walking.

Vicki stayed quiet and interlaced her fingers with Alex's. Alex only seemed to cry more as she pulled away.

"Alex?"

"What's wrong with me?" Alex asked, her voice cracking.

Vicki felt her heart break in her chest. Alex was her best friend and she hated seeing her hurt.

"There is nothing wrong with you! You're beautiful and intelligent and an amazing friend!"

Alex shook her head angrily. The sky started to get darker as she spoke. As if her heart was controlling the weather.

"You're lying! I'm the worst friend! I ruin our plans and make you feel like shit for doing the things you want to do. I know I do it. I know I hurt you. I just can't stop. It's satisfying!"

Vicki stopped walking and stared at Alex. She felt her own tears begging to escape.

"I'm the worst daughter. My mother wants me to be amazing but I'm not so I just try to show her that in every way possible. Her husband just died and I act like a baby because she doesn't give me enough attention. I am the worst sister too. Did you see Kara's face? I never put a smile that big on her face. Now suddenly some girl she barely knows, a Luthor even, shows up and suddenly she's happier than anything. I don't understand. I don't know what's wrong with me, Vick."

Vicki pulled Alex over to a bus bench and sat beside her. Alex's tears hadn't slowed. Vicki had never witnessed a breakdown like this. She had no idea what she should do. Alex was so good at bottling up her feelings and pretending everything was alright. Vicki knew that it never was but she had not expected Alex to let them all out so quickly without warning.

"Kara loves you, Eliza loves you and I love you more than anything, Alex!"

Alex shook her head again. "Not enough..."

"Yes enough! You're my best friend! I know you can act all crazy sometimes but I get that you're hurting. I take it."

Alex closed her eyes. It was as if Vicki didn't understand. Finally Alex opened her eyes again.

"You shouldn't take it."

Vicki raised an eyebrow but Alex didn't seem to notice. She stood up, wiped her tears away and continued walking.

"It's going to rain soon. We should get back."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I finally thought up a plot. I'm really excited for this story now. I keep writing chapters and forgetting to post them. Please let me know what you want to see?**

After an hour and a half at the park and twenty minutes straight on the round about going as fast as Lena could possibly push it without falling off as she jumped back on, it started to rain.

"We should probably get going!" Lena yelled out to Kara.

Kara lay inbetween two rails, staring at the sky. She looked up at Lena and laughed. "We probably should. Let's go!"

Kara and Lena both stood at the edge of the round about, holding hands and counting down. When they reached three they leaped into the air and crashed into the grass a few meters away from the roundabout. Kara only being slightly affected by the constant spinning tried to keep them up but Lena fell down pulling Kara with her. Lena crossed her legs and gripped the grass as if it would help her. She looked at Kara and began laughing.

"Everything is spinning this is so weird!"

Kara laughed half at Lena and half at the fact that she felt slightly dizzy for the first time. She wasn't sure if it was just because of the roundabout or if it was because of the way Lena made her feel happy.

"We need to go!" Kara yelled over the rain as it began to pour harder. The sky was getting darker. Kara knew that the middle of a thunderstorm was not the best place for her to be.

Lena slowly stood up, still laughing and stumbled her way back to Kara's bicycle.

"I don't mean to be rude but may I go to your house? I'll have someone come get me as soon as possible."

"Sure you can! Just be careful! My mom gets a little over excited about having guests over."

"That sounds adorable."

Kara laughed and climbed onto her bicycle.

"Are you sure you're sober enough to hold on with one hand?"

Lena laughed and climbed on. "I'm not sure, but that's the fun part!"

Kara figured that if Lena happened to fall off she'd be fast enough to catch her. They took off toward Kara's house. Lena seemed to become more excited the harder the rain poured. Kara was so confused. Alex would be cursing the rain and Winn would be complaining. Kara turned back to see Lena staring up at the sky. Her mascara smudged and her hair wet and sticking to her face. She looked a mess but she looked happy.

Finally they reached Kara's house. Kara dropped her bike on the lawn after they climbed off and had to physically pull Lena inside.

"Welcome to my home" Kara said awkwardly.

Lena looked around. Her smile did not faulter. "It looks so comfortable."

"Isn't that the point of a home?"

Lena shrugged. She had never had a home. Just a house.

Eliza ran toward Kara and Lena, holding towels.

"Kara why did it take you so long to get home? I was worried sick. I know Alex is at Vicki's. I thought you were all alone in this rain."

"I'm alright, Eliza. Lena and I went to the park after detention and I guess we lost track of time."

Eliza took in a deep breath. Calming her worries. Then held out her hand to Lena.

"I'm Eliza Danvers. It's lovely to meet you."

Lena shook her hand gracefully. "Lena Luthor, it is lovely to meet the woman behind two strong daughters."

Eliza laughed. "I appreciate your sense of humor about the situation. I apologize for Alex's behaviour."

"No need to, we will sort it out."

"Are you staying over tonight?" Eliza asked.

Lena shook her head. "Oh no, I wouldn't dare inconvenience you. I will arrange for someone to fetch me in the next twenty minutes."

"It is not an inconvenience at all. At least stay for dinner?"

"You can stay over if you want. Since Alex is out, there is a spare bed, we can order potstickers and have a movie marathon!"

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and was in awe. No one had ever begged her for her company. She kept trying to find the alternative reasons in Kara's eyes but she could not. Finally she gave in.

"Alright. I'll stay over. If you are sure that it's okay, Mrs Danvers."

"Of course it is, dear!"

Lena smiled widely. Her and Alex had been in many arguments at school and more than one fist fight. She was amazed at how warm and welcoming Eliza was.

"Let's go see what movie we can watch?" Kara suggested.

"Oh no you don't. You're not sitting on my couches while you're wet. Kara, give Lena something warm to wear and show her to the bathroom so that she can shower."

Kara laughed. She had totally forgotten that they had just escaped the claws of the rainstorm.

"Come on, Lena. I'll show you the way."

An hour and two hot showers later, Lena and Kara sat underneath a blanket on the couch, watching Sleeping Beauty. Out of all the movies Kara had collected, to 'catch up on life' as Alex put it. Lena and Kara could only agree on Disney.

"Oh crap!" Lena exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I totally forgot to call my mother."

"You can use the phone in the kitchen."

Lena bit her lip, thinking.

"What is it?" Kara asked again.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

Lena got up and skipped to the kitchen. Kara used her superhearing to listen in.

Lena dialed a number and after a few seconds a man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, thank god you answered this time!"

"Lena? Why are you calling from a strange number, are you alright?"

"I'm good dad. I know that you are super busy in Metropolis but do you think you could do me a huge favour?"

"How much do you need?"

"I don't need money, dad. I am staying at a girls house tonight and I know that if I call mom she'll have someone get me in two minutes. Do you think you could ask mom for me? You have a way of persuading her."

"Why are you at a girls house? What does she want?"

"As far as I know, she just wants to be my friend.

"You can't trust teenagers. All they want is sex or money."

"Not this one. She's not like anyone I've ever seen."

"Alright princess. I'll call your mom in a few minutes."

"Thanks dad, enjoy your trip."

Lena put down the call and returned to the lounge where Kara was pretending to look busy.

"It's sorted."

"Great! Your mother didn't have a problem?"

"I called my dad and asked him to tell her."

"Daddy's girl?"

"Something like that. He loves that I take more interest in the business world than Lex was. I'm the only heir left and he is just nice to me so I will listen to his instructions. I don't doubt that he loves me, but I know he's also just using me."

"That's uhm, interesting?"

"I told you, Luthor family politics are complicated."

"I'm willing to try and understand when you're ready to tell me."

"There is not a lot of love in my family. My mother loved Lex but she never loved me. My father is mostly interested in my intelligence and the Luthor legacy than my actual well-being. I don't know why they adopted me in the first place. My parents don't love each other, they may have, years ago but I have never seen it. My father cares about me but he has never and will never tell me he loves me. We stay together for the sake of the business and the public but we are not a family."

"Do you love them?" Kara asked.

Lena was starting to get emotional. She wiped a tear from her eye as she answered.

"So much."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena.

"Lex was the only one who truly loved me. I love Lionel. I love Lillian. I'm just not good enough for them."

Kara leaned back and looked into Lena's eyes. "Then be enough for yourself!"

"That's one of my many goals."

Just then Eliza walked in.

"It looks like there is going to be a massive thunderstorm tonight. The delivery guy can't bring you your potstickers."

"Ahhhh!" Kara pouted.

"I'll cook you up something to eat. You can't binge on chocolate and pretzels. You need real food."

"Why not?" Kara asked, still pouting.

"I am not having this conversation with you again, Kara. You know why."

"Real food sucks."

"You're crazy" Lena stated. Trying not to laugh.

"Do you think you'll be alright with this storm? I can go get Alex if you'd like?"

"No thanks. I will survive."

Eliza gave Kara a disbelieving look then disappeared into the kitchen.

"You're not a fan of thunderstorms?" Lena asked curiously.

Kara shrugged. "Not at all."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine together."

"Do you like the rain?" Kara asked, thinking back to the way Lena was so happy in the rain and how she practically had to pull her inside.

Lena smiled. "After living in Ireland for three years how can I not love it when I have to live in a place where it hardly ever rains?"

Kara smiled at Lena. She was slowly starting to lose her firm confident look and began slipping into a comfortable one.

"What?" Lena asked, noticing Kara's smile.

Kara shrugged again and faced the television.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Please forgive me for any mistakes. I am writing on my phone and it's possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do..**

Vicki topped her glass of cola with whiskey then shoved the alcohol bottle between her bed and bedside table. Alex was on her fifth glass of whiskey and cola and Vicki was trying desperately to catch up. This would only be her second. She downed half the glass then placed it on her bedside table. Alex had been quiet ever since she opened up to Vicki at the bus bench earlier that day. Vicki knew that she talked a lot and Alex was good at listening but Alex had never been this quiet in all their years of friendship. Vicki leaned over and wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Vicki!" Alex groaned in annoyance, trying to get away.

Vicki knew that would work. "Alex you're really freaking me out. What's going on with you?"

Alex sighed. "I just want to go sleep."

"We never go to sleep before at least 1 in the morning at our sleepovers and it's only midnight so you have an hour to do something with me then you can sleep all you want."

Alex sighed and sat up. "What do you want to do then?"

Vicki shrugged. "Well we have been watching The Little Mermaid for the past hour..."

Alex looked forward to find the television playing in front of them and raised her eyebrows. She had been so deep in thought and so concentrated on the rain that she hadn't noticed.

"How about we do something more entertaining?"

"And what's that?"

Vicki downed the rest of her drink and poured the last bit of whiskey into it. She then placed the empty bottle on the bed.

"Truth or dare?"

Alex laughed for the first time in hours. "You know you don't have to use a bottle if there are only two people playing."

Vicki slapped her palm to her forehead and laughed as she shoved the bottle into it's hiding place. "Oh well. You go first. Truth or dare?"

Alex suspected that Vicki would hammer her for questions that she didn't want to answer if she chose truth. "Dare."

"Go ask my dad if you can borrow his license, say you need to stop at the store."

Alex laughed. "Vicki, I'm already a bit drunk and asking your dad the world's dumbest question- for so many reasons, is not a good idea if you don't want us to get caught."

"Alright fine, then you can-"

"No! It's my turn you only get to ask one thing even if it's too lame to do."

For the next half hour, as the rain increased and the storm grew closer, Vicki and Alex dared one another to do all sorts of silly things and Vicki answered all sorts of senseless questions all the while they argued playfully and stopped to have a quick pillow fight which Alex won easily. Vicki was happy that Alex was finally acting normal although she could see the pain in her eyes.

Vicki climbed back onto her bed after sitting on the floor for the better part of the half hour after Alex sent her flying off with a strong swing of a pillow. "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Vicki raised her eyebrows in surprise at the more serious question. "No. You know I have only kissed one person and he is a boy."

"Just checking." Alex took in a deep breath and let it out. "I choose truth, but don't ask me about today alright?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl? I know you go around kissing all the boys and making them cry but a girl?"

Alex laughed at Vicki's words. She was horrible at relationships. She wasn't really interested but she flirted and dated anyway. Something never fit with her and so she would date often sometimes a few boys at a time trying to feel something but she never did and so she would break their hearts as soon as they began to fall for her. She couldn't help herself. It was one of the reasons she and Vicki fought so often, Vicki had to directly ask Alex to leave the boys alone whom she had crushes on. It was part of her destructive personality, she told herself.

"Not yet," Alex answered.

"So you want to?"

Alex shrugged. "One truth!"

"Truth."

"Do you want to kiss a girl?" Alex redirected Vicki's question.

Vicki bit her lip, thinking. "I mean- yeah?"

Alex smirked. "Alright. Dare."

Vicki thought about it for a few seconds. She wasn't sure if it was because she realised their close proximity for the first time or if it was because she had drank the whiskey so fast but with a shaky voice she said, "I dare you to kiss me?"

Alex felt her heart begin to race. She had not expected Vicki to have the guts to ask that. Vicki was very good at grabbing peoples attention and flirting, she was obsessed with boys but when it came to the more intimate part she usually chickened out. Which is why Alex was surprised she had managed to get those words out. Alex leaned in slowly then asked, "Are you sure?"

She could see that Vicki was just as surprised that she asked as Alex was but almost instantly Vicki nodded.

As Alex closed the distance between their lips she felt for the first time that she had found the missing piece and she realised that there was still happiness left in the world for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena awoke and immediately felt her heart racing in fear. She wasn't sure if it was the loud bang or Kara's scream that woke her and made her pulse quicken. She quickly turned on the lamp beside Alex's bed and strained her eyes to see Kara. She had taken her contacts out before bed and her glasses were still at the bottom of her backpack. Kara was sitting upright in her bed, holding her palms to her ears as tears streamed down her cheeks. It took Lena less than a second to run across the room and leap into Kara's bed, taking the taller girl into her arms. Kara allowed herself to lean into Lena.

"I'm so sorry," Kara whispered.

"For what?"

"Uh... Waking you up?"

Lena chuckled softly. "You're too polite for your own good."

Just then lighting struck somewhere nearby and the rumbling thunder shook the small house. Kara jumped and pressed her palms harder to her ears.

"It's just thunder, Kar. Everything is going to be okay."

Kara looked into Lena's eyes and nodded as more tears fell. She pushed her head into Lena's shoulder allowing for Lena to hold her closer.

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door and Eliza entered.

"Kara, are you alright?"

Kara did not answer. Lena forced a smile. "She will be."

Eliza did not look convinced but offered a fake smile in return. She walked over to Alex's side of the room and pulled out an iPod and earphones. She fiddled with it then placed it in Lena's hands. Lena slowly pulled Kara's hands away from her ears and plugged in the earphones. Kara moved her arms to around Lena's waist.

Eliza nodded then whispered. "She is still adjusting to this new... place. She hates loud noises and crowded places. If you are serious about being her friend you should keep this in mind. Look out for her."

"Of course, Mrs Danvers. I'll watch out for Kara."

Eliza smiled and left the room.

"It's alright, Kara. You will be fine. I'm right here."

Kara pulled an earphone out and placed that ear against Lena's chest.

"Thank you, Lena" Kara whispered.

Lena smiled then lifted a hand to stroke Kara's hair. She was not used to physical contact, in fact she hated it, but something about Kara made her want to stay in that position forever. She wasn't uncomfortable and she wasn't wishing for it to end. Kara was so strong and seemed like a literal beam of sunlight but at that moment she was fragile and broken in Lena's arms and that broke Lena's heart. For the first time in her life Lena felt like she had an actual responsibility... One that she cared about at least. She felt that she needed to protect Kara. With Lex she wanted to protect him but she knew that what he was doing was wrong and she made the painful decision to let go. She could not protect someone that so desperately wanted to murder. Kara was different. She was pure. Lena had not known her for very long but she could tell. Lena had a bad history with people, they always played on her feelings to get what they wanted. It had destroyed Lena over and over again. Kara had a kind heart that shined right through her doubt and low expectations. Kara was pure and Lena needed to make sure that she stayed that way.

An hour went by and the storm seemed to pass on. Kara reluctantly released her grip on Lena and leaned back. She put the iPod beside her bed and smiled at Lena through red cheeks and puffy eyes.

"You okay?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded then mumbled, "Your heartbeat is pretty."

Lena raised an eyebrow then laughed softly.

When Kara finally broke eye contact she noticed the large dark spot on Lena's shirt. Her eyes widened. "Oh Rao! I'm such a baby! My tears completely destroyed your shirt!"

Lena laughed. "It's your shirt and as far as I know your tears aren't laced in chlorine. It will dry. What is a Rao?"

Kara did not reply, she simply turned and walked to her closet and fished out another sweater for Lena to wear.

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed at Kara when she threw it at her.

"Fine. I'll change."

Lena hurried off to the bathroom to change. When she returned she found Kara on the far end of the room. Seated infront of a large canvas. She looked focused so Lena slowly walked around her, for the first time noticing the amount of canvases piled on one another. Lena had never seen that many paintings in one room, and she had been to many art galleries.

"What are you painting?" Lena asked quietly.

"This...uh... This place that I dream of sometimes."

Lena smiled as she sat on the floor and began going through the piles of paintings.

Kara had many paintings of Alex, Eliza and who she assumed was her adoptive father that died. There were also paintings of other people, people Kara assumed were Kara's biological family. There was also one of what looked like a baby superman. Majority of the paintings were landscapes of which many had a red tint to them. Was this Kara's dreamland? It was beautiful. Lena got lost in the artwork. As she observed she wondered about Kara's life. Where did she come from? What happened to her family? Although many questions came to her mind, many answers came through the art too. Lena felt like she understood Kara a little more.

"Lena?"

Lena hesitantly looked away from the paintings and at Kara.

"We've been sitting here for over an hour. Do you want to go sleep? It's almost four."

Lena looked at her watch. They had indeed been awake for over two hours. Lena smiled and got up. They both climbed into their seperate beds and turned the lights out.

Just as Lena began slipping into sleep, Kara spoke.

"Thank you Lena. I think we could be great friends. Thank you for understanding me."

Lena couldn't help but smile. "You're an amazing person, Kara. I think we could be great friends too. Don't ever let yourself believe that you need to apologize for your existence."


	11. Chapter 11

When Alex woke up she found Vicki staring at her. Alex smiled. Vicki smiled back.

"Good morning, Vick."

Alex leaned forward to kiss Vicki but immediately Vicki pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you think this was a continuous thing?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is it not?"

Vicki rolled her eyes. "About last night. That kiss. It was a one time thing. I-I'm not gay. That's disgusting. It was just a result of too much whiskey. A stupid mistake. There's no way in hell I'm gay."

Alex felt a sudden rush of anger mixed with sadness overcome her. She got out of bed and pulled on her jeans.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"Fuck you, Vicki."

Alex pulled on her hoodie and gathered her things.

"What are you getting so upset about? I don't understand."

Alex zipped her bag and looked Vicki in the eye. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "The one time I thought that something good could happen to me. The one time!"

"Oh my god, Alex. Are you a lesbian?"

Alex ran toward Vicki in anger, at the very last moment she decided not to punch her. Instead she pulled the empty bottle of whiskey out of its place between the bed and table.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Fuck you."

"Alex, I swear, if you walk out that door with that bottle, our friendship is over!"

Alex smiled. "Cheers."

At that she left the room and slammed the door on the way out.

Alex entered the kitchen where Vicki's parents were making their famous Saturday morning breakfast. She gently placed the empty bottle of whiskey on the kitchen table.

"Good morning Mr an Mrs Donahue."

As soon as their eyes were on the bottle Alex spoke. "She hides the rest in the shoeboxes on the topshelf of her closet. Have a good day."

Alex threw her backpack on her back and hurried out of the house and down the street.

She couldn't stop the tears that poured out of her eyes. She ran faster trying to focus on something else to calm herself down. When it didn't work she picked up speed, running as fast as she possibly could. She was just two blocks from her house when she missed the pothole in her path because of her blurry vision. She tripped and flew forward. Imediately she regretted not running on the side walk. She tried to stop herself with her hands but because of the speed she was running it did not work. She slid along the road until her weight stopped her.

Alex slowly picked herself up, trying her best to ignore the painful throbbing all along the front of her body. She threw herself down on the side walk and held her face in her hands. She had destroyed something beautiful again. Vicki had been her friend since preschool. She loved Vicki and Vicki was the only human who loved her back. She had just hit Alex's very last nerve. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe it was her hangover mixed with her early morning grumpiness. It was just that those words hurt her. Vicki could be so inconsiderate.

"You're not gay, Alex." She whispered out loud to herself. "Grow up."

More tears escaped Alex's eyes. Stinging the cuts on her hands. Alex was tired. Just so tired of her feelings. She was tired of being tired. She just wanted to know what it would be like to feel happiness again. She was so tired of being unhappy.

"That was graceful."

Alex spun around. "Maggie?"

Worry imediately overtook Maggie's face. "Oh no! This looks really bad. Stop crying."

Alex cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. Hoping her words would not be ruined by the effect of her crying. "I'm not a baby. I'm not crying because I fell."

"Oh..."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Maggie ignored the harshness in Alex's voice and sat beside her on the sidewalk. "Well I was busy with my bonsai trees in the window when I saw you fall. This is my aunt's house."

"Bonsai trees are lame."

Maggie smiled. "Shut up. May I help you get cleaned up?"

"My house is two blocks away. I'm good."

"Alright tough guy, I don't care. You're either coming inside with me or I'm walking you home to make sure you don't bleed out and die. Your choice."

Alex was about to argue then remembered how overprotective Kara could be. If she showed up at home with fresh wounds Kara would have too many questions.

"Is your aunt home?"

"Nah, she went shopping."

Alex slowly stood up. Her tears had begun slowing down. Maggie put her arm around her and helped her inside.

In the bathroom Alex looked into the long mirror and saw what Maggie had seen. Her hair was not brushed. Her face had blood smeared all over from her hands and cut chin and her black eye had only faded a little, her favourite jeans were ripped at the knees and her gray hoodie was covered in holes and blood. She was a mess.

Maggie helped her out of her hoodie. Alex was amazed she hadn't screamed in pain.

"Sit over there" Maggie pointed to the edge of the bathtub.

Alex did as she was told as Maggie sorted through the bathroom cabinet. "You're still in your pajamas," Alex observed. Maggie was in Batman pajamas.

"So are you," Maggie said, not looking back.

Alex looked down and realised she was still wearing the pink kitten pajama shirt. She immediately felt embarrassed. At least Maggie's pajamas were cool.

"So what happened? Did you fight with your friend again?"

"You could say that yeah."

Maggie returned and sat on a stool in front of Alex.

"This is disinfectant. It's going to burn."

"I'm not a baby," Alex said.

Maggie started with Alex's right hand. Alex bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Sure," Maggie said, sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"So what happened?"

"I fell. You saw."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I ended our friendship in the worst way possible."

"Why?"

Alex's tears started up again. She wasn't sure if it was because of the physical or emotional pain. "I just... I don't even know. She said something that upset me and I don't even know why."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"There's nothing to say. I don't even understand it."

"You'll figure it out."

"How can you be so optimistic?"

Maggie smiled. "It's all I've got left."

Alex frowned.

Maggie finished disinfecting Alex's hands and lower arms. She then wiped the smeared blood and dried tears off of Alex's face.

"I'm a mess" Alex mumbled.

"You're beautiful" Maggie said.

Alex looked into Maggie's eyes and saw honesty.

"Thank you."

Maggie left Alex alone in the bathroom to freshen up after she'd cleaned and bandaged all of her wounds. Alex changed her clothes, fixed her hair and brushed her teeth. She splashed water on her face a few times, trying to calm herself down. When she was certain she was not going to burst into tears again she left the bathroom. She found Maggie in the kitchen dressed and smiling with two cups of coffee ready.

"You need caffeine."

Alex smiled and took a cup.

"Look, Alex. I don't know what happened to you but you deserve to feel happy and loved. Allow yourself to have that, stop punishing yourself."

"I wish I knew how to stop."

"What's getting in the way?"

"I just... I have no idea."

"When you figure it out you can move forward. Don't fight whatever it is that's hurting you."

"Thank you for everything, Maggie."

"No problem."

"Hey, are you hungry? My mom usually makes pancakes on a Saturday morning."

"That sounds great."

Maggie smiled widely at Alex and suddenly the the anger that had been consuming her the entire morning vanished.

Just then a tall brunette walked into the kitchen. "Maggie! Look what I bought!" She said with too much excitement. She dropped the bags she was carrying and pulled out a large gay pride flag. "We should hang it on our front door!"

Maggie started laughing as the woman held it up with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Aunt Ofelia. I love it. This is Alex."

Maggie's aunt threw the flag at Maggie and walked toward Alex. "Hi! I'm Ofelia! Nice to meet you, Alex! Are you gay too? Are you Maggie's girlfriend? I knew she was into the bad girls."

"Woah!" Maggie yelled, followed by something in Spanish. Ofelia took a step back and calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry, Maggie says I am rude. Your sexuality is your privacy. You do have the whole bad girl look going on though. The black eye, the cut skin, and the leather jacket, it's very sexy."

"Uhm... Thank you?"

Maggie rolled her eyes then started to push Alex out of the door. She yelled back, "I'm having breakfast at Alex's house. Thanks for the flag, I'll see you later."

"Have fun!"

Once they were out the door Maggie let go of Alex. "I'm so sorry about that. My aunt can get a little over excited at times."

Alex laughed. "I thought my mom was bad!"

"She's just so happy to have me here and she's so supportive. I can look over her crazy and love her."

"I think she's really sweet for loving you the way you are."

"I wish everyone could be that supportive."

"You mean your parents?"

Maggie put her head down as they walked. She did not want to make eye contact. "Yeah... I still love them so much. I had no time to prepare for them sending me away. It was just so painful and so humiliating."

Alex put an arm around Maggie's shoulders. "If they don't love all of you, they don't deserve to love any of you."

"It doesn't make me miss them any less."

Alex saw the first tear roll down the side of Maggie's cheek. "Hey, Mags? Do you think we can both just stop crying for at least one day?"

Maggie brought her hands up wiped her tears away. "Only if you promise?"

"Promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Lena quietly got up and made the bed. Kara was still sleeping. She tiptoed out of the room and met Eliza at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hey, sweetheart! I'm just heading out for work. Please let Kara know, when she wakes up. I usually make the girls pancakes on Saturday morning but I don't have time. Kara is going to be annoyed. If you are hungry there is a lot of food. Help yourself."

"Thanks Mrs Danvers. I really enjoyed staying here. I'm just headed to the phone but I'll eat when Kara wakes up."

"Your choice, hon. Goodbye."

Lena waved goodbye to Eliza then entered the kitchen. She called her driver and told him when and where he could fetch her. She then decided to make pancakes. She did not want to see a grumpy Kara.

Lena began making the batter from her memory. She and Lex used to make them often as children. They would destroy the kitchen then offer the cooks some pancakes in apology. Lena was trying to be careful and not mess. She needed one more ingredient, she found it on the top shelf and tried to reach for it, but she was too short. She got on the tips of her toes but she was still too short. She decided to stand on a kitchen chair to reach. As she turned around Kara was standing over her, she reached for the packet and put it in Lena's hand.

"You're so short," she said.

Lena laughed and pushed her back slightly. "I'm still a child, I will get taller and grow into these boobs!"

Kara laughed hard at Lena's words.

"Shut up!" Lena demanded as she laughed with Kara.

Finally they stopped laughing and Lena went back to the pancake mix.

"I'm going to shower. I'll leave out some clothes for you to wear."

"Thank you!"

"Just don't burn down the house!" Kara yelled from upstairs.

Lena rolled her eyes and continued cooking. She was almost done making them when the front door opened and Alex walked in, followed by another girl with brunette hair who looked about the same height as Lena.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex said.

Lena straightened her posture and clenched her fists. Preparing for another fight. Alex stared at her for a few seconds then walked over and sat at the kitchen table. She took in a deep breath then let it out before speaking.

"Look, you make Kara happy. I'd have to be blind not to see that. So, for that one reason only, I'll stop fighting with you. I'll leave you alone. However, if I find out that you have used her or hurt her in any way, I will declare war. Do understand?"

Lena smiled. "I understand. I swear on my life that I will never hurt her."

"Good."

"Hey, I'm Maggie. Now that we've got whatever that was out of the way I thought I'd introduce myself."

Lena smiled at the other girl and shook her hand. "I'm Lena, nice to meet you!"

"Woah, like Lex Luthor's baby sister? I've been hearing about you around school. You don't look like what they said. What's that like?"

"Being a Luthor and related to an infamous serial killer or having the whole school talk about me behind my back?"

"Uhm, both?"

"It's annoying."

Maggie laughed and sat down beside Alex. "I had no idea there were so many gays in Midvale. This is awesome."

"Woah! Kara and Lena are not dating, they're not gay. They are just friends!" Alex blurted out.

Lena laughed and placed plates of her chocolate chip pancakes in front of Alex and Maggie. "Kara and I are just friends but speak for yourself, Alex. I'm as gay as they get."

"Oh, well that definately sounded like a shovel talk," Maggie pointed out.

All three girls laughed at the realisation.

"So, how was your night?" Lena asked Alex, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I ended a fourteen year friendship but whatever."

"Uhm..."

"And how was Kara last night? I know she hates thunderstorms."

"She was alright. The iPod helped and when the storm passed she painted for another hour."

"I'm glad that she was not alone."

Lena smiled at Alex.

"Woah. Alex and Lena in the same room and a war hasn't broken out yet? I must be dreaming!" Kara entered the kitchen and hugged Alex.

"We made a peace treaty," Alex said.

Kara and Maggie introduced themselves then Kara sat beside Maggie. Lena gave her a plate with a large pile pancakes. Kara's eyes went big.

"So much, for me?"

Alex laughed. "Lena has already figured out your inhuman appetite!"

Kara had to remind herself that Alex was joking.

Finally Lena finished cooking and sat beside Kara with a plate of pancakes for herself.

"So where is mom?" Alex asked.

"She said she needed to go into work," Lena answered.

"I should go help her."

"No!" Kara said. You're spending the day healing in bed. "You think I can't tell that you're all banged up?"

Alex rolled her eyes. She knew that her long clothes would not hide her cuts from Kara. Her hands were filled with cuts and her chin was cut up too. Besides, Kara could see through her clothes.

"Whatever."

"So, Lena. I really like your pajamas."

Lena looked at Maggie then looked down. She blushed when she remembered that she was the only one not dressed.

"Aren't the unicorns cute?" Kara asked.

Lena laughed. "Yes, they are"

 **A/N- I finally binge watched the season and so far I have one problem with the flashback episode. What is Vicki? And who is Josie?**

 **Please review? Reviews give me life.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lena opened the door of the mansion and skipped inside. She couldn't stop smiling. She was sure that she'd never had that much fun in her life. It wasn't that they did anything fun, it was because Kara was a pure ray of sunshine and everything she did or said made Lena feel happy. Happiness. That's it. Constant happiness made it fun. She'd never been this happy.

"There you are!"

Almost immediately the smile was wiped off of Lena's lips. It was her mother.

Lena turned to face her, she had just come out of her father's office.

"Good morning mother."

"Oh don't give me those pathetic eyes as if you are innocent! Where were you all night? I was worried sick!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "First of all, father told you I was safe. And second, you don't care about my well being. What do you want and why were you in father's office?"

"Lena, Lena. You think so little of me. It's your father who doesn't care. He had no idea of your location. What if something had happened to you and you needed protection?"

"From a teenage girl?"

"You can't trust anyone Lena! There are aliens roaming this planet that look just like us! There are aliens on this earth who would do horrible things to a person just for their own satisfaction. Just think about what happened to your brother! Never trust anyone, Lena! Lex tried to make this world safer for his beloved little sister but because of superman, he failed and now you are as vulnerable as ever."

"Lex was insane. He tried to deny them basic rights! They still deserve to be treated as people! He was evil!"

"Lex loved you, how could you speak so lowly of him? He was not evil. He was trying to save the world! His dream lives on in my heart. I will make his death worthwhile."

"You're losing it..." Lena realised as she took a step back.

"How dare you? I'm your mother and you will respect me!"

"No, you're not. Actually."

Lillian folded her arms and gave Lena that look she always have her before she said something very mean.

"You are a little bitch! You think you can get away with anything just because your father allows it? Let me tell you something, Lena, it's not always going to be this way! It's time you grow up and learn some respect!"

Lena smiled. "Don't get ahead of yourself, mother. I know father is sick and even if he dies before I turn 18, you will still have no claims to the money."

"You're lying."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Stop trying to deceive me! Your father would never lie to me!"

"Is that what you were doing in his office? Looking for evidence that you will get the money? You already have what is left of Lex's. If I were you I'd take it and leave. Get a divorce, maybe you will get some more money out of that? Just get out of our lives! If you wait around for dad to die, you will be disappointed."

At that Lena turned around and headed upstairs toward her room.

"One day you will regret everything you ever said to me!" Lillian yelled at after her.

"I doubt that very much!" Lena yelled back before slamming her bedroom door.

Lena tried to level her breathing. She did not get angry often at anyone besides herself. Lillian was the only one who could cross that line. She was a terrible mother. When Lena had first moved in at four years old Lillian was cold and that never changed. Lillian loved Lex and Lena was treated like an outsider. Lena never understood why they adopted her. She wondered if she would be better off in an orphanage like Winn. Maybe she'd be happier there. Winn was happy, or at least happier away from his family. She did not need the money. What she needed was to be happy. She could find happiness outside of her family. She had already met Kara.

 **A/N- Thank you for all the positive feedback. Please keep reviewing. They really encourage me.**


	14. Chapter 14

"How was your breakfast date?" Ofelia asked as Maggie walked through the door. She entered the living room, holding the pride flag.

"Don't put this on display outside. People are mean and awful and I don't want you being harassed because you support me."

"Maggie, dear. People in Midvale are not like the people in Blue Springs. Why do you think I left that place? Not everyone is as pathetic as your father. I love you and I want to support you openly but if you are uncomfortable, I will understand."

Maggie flopped onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her aunt. "I love you and am so thankful that you took me in."

"Do me a favor, Maggie?"

"At least put that flag up somewhere we can see? You need to be proud of who you are."

"I'll put it on my bedroom door. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. So how was your date?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and leaned back. "It wasn't a date."

"Well do you like her?"

"I met her yesterday so I can't know. What I do know is that we have detention together all week and I've never been so excited for it!"

"Why do you have detention?"

"For reasons you'd approve of."

"Oh, well then I'm happy for you. Is she into girls like you are?"

"I have no idea. She's got a lot going on in her brain and I can't tell. It's also too early to ask. What if the same thing happens?"

"Then her parents can call me and I'll tell them to go to hell."

"Not that part. The part where she never speaks to me again?"

Ofelia wrapped her arms around her niece again and Maggie struggled to pull away. "Stop worrying, Maggie. Just go for it."

Maggie smiled. She couldn't stop thinking about Alex. From the moment they met she was on her mind. When she saw Alex fall in front of her house she felt her heart race. She already cared. She couldn't get the image of Alex looking up at her as she cleaned her chin. Her eyes were so beautiful. Even though there was a massive bruise around the one eye and cuts all over, Maggie only saw beauty. Alex was beautiful. She had a new crush. It was both exciting and terrifying. She'd rather have Alex as a friend than confess her feelings and have her world torn apart again.

Maggie and Ofelia decided to have a movie marathon for the rest of the day. Maggie went to her room to put on her pajamas in order to be more comfortable. After getting changed she took her cellphone from her drawer. She had forgotten to take it with her when she left with Alex. She flipped it open and saw 8 missed calls from an unsaved number. She recognised the number. Her heart sank. Hesitantly, she clicked to return the call.

The call was answered immediately. Maggie was lost for breath.

"Maggie! Maggie are you there?"

"Uh, I- I'm here, Papi." It hurt to let the words out.

"Maggie. I am coming to Midvale next Saturday. I need to speak to you."

"You have already said what you needed to say."

Her father was quiet for a few moments. Maggie fought back tears. She missed him so much. She looked up to him, from the moment she could walk she copied everything that he did and everything that she did herself was to please him. He had completely destroyed her when he left her, when he said those words... Ofelia could not get her out of bed for a week. She had never been broken that way. She did not want it to happen over again. Seeing him would, even if he said exactly what she had dreamed about him saying to her in apology. Just his face, the person who could not love her. Seeing him again would destroy all the progress she had made, it would leave her a mess.

"Maggie, it is important. I miss you so much. But I will respect your decision."

"I miss you t-." **f**

Before Maggie could finish her sentence he ended the call. She angrily threw her phone down. She did not need him anymore. She did not need him to hurt her. She was happy with her aunt. She had made a friend at her new school. She had begun her new life, her happy life and she did not need him to turn it upside down.

She heard her aunt call her. She took a deep breath and exited her room. She threw the blanket over her aunt and grabbed the popcorn off of the coffee table. She smiled at her aunt and stuffed some popcorn into her mouth. She could try to forget about that call, and focus on her new, happier life.

 **A/N- Let me know what you love and what you don't. I'll probably post more this week as I am on vacation and have nothing to do in this rain.**

 **does anyone in this fandom ship James and Lena? What is the CW thinking?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Alex, hey!"

Alex turned around to see Maggie running toward her. A smile immediately appeared on her face. She'd been waiting to see Maggie since she'd left late Saturday morning.

"Hey, Mags!"

Maggie reached Alex and gave her a quick hug. "Where are you going? The cafeteria is the other way."

Alex shrugged. "The science lab. I thought I'd give lunch a miss today."

"That's not good. Why?"

"There are just some people I'm trying to avoid..."

"Vicki?"

Alex pulled a face. Maggie turned Alex around. "You can't hide from her, you're tough. Let's go?"

Alex nodded. They walked side by side in silence. They collected their food then began walking to the table in the back where they spotted Lena sitting alone.

"Hey look! It's the lesbian!"

Alex and Maggie turned to see Vicki, a table away laughing at her comment with her group of friends.

"Oh look it's a homophob!" Maggie yelled back immediately, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Vicki raised an eyebrow then laughed. "Oh I forgot you're one too. New couple I see?"

"Shut up, Vicki!" Alex said.

"Whatever. You're going to hell, Alex."

Alex laughed sarcastically, pretending not be hurt. "That's not what you said when you were on top of me the other night."

Vicki's cheeks immediately turned a shade of red. "You-you-you're lying!" She stuttered.

"Am I?"

Vicki stood up and walked toward Alex. When she was mere inches from her she stopped. "You started this, Alex. My parents cancelled my trip to metropolis. They are sending me to a Catholic summer camp. I have a few months left here and I will make sure that I make them the worst you've ever lived. Good luck."

"We'll see about that, sunshine."

"Back off," Maggie warned Vicki.

Vicki turned to see her group of friends walking toward her then smiled at Maggie. She then swung her hand around to slap her. Maggie caught it midair. "You don't want to do that. You and your Malibu Barbies won't stand a chance against Alex and I."

"It's a bad idea." Maggie and Alex turned to see Lena standing with them. She offered them a smile then rolled up her sleeves.

For a few moments Vicki kept her stance and her tough expression then she turned around and mumbled for them to leave the opposing three.

The three girls walked over to the table where Lena had been sitting.

"I thought you were Kara's friend. Why aren't you with her?" Alex snapped and threw down her food as they sat down.

"I can't find her..."

"She's with Winn by the football field."

Lena imediately headed off in the direction of the football field.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked. "I had no idea you were-"

"I'm NOT!" Alex raised her voice.

"Okay, that's alright. I understand" Maggie said in a soft voice.

Alex looked down at her food and contemplated eating for a moment before she stood abruptly and left the room.

Maggie bit her lip. She was still trying to calm down from the unnecessary homophobic comments, but Alex seemed to have taken the hit harder. She fought against her feelings for a few minutes as she sat in silence but eventually decided to go with them. She threw the uneaten food away then left the cafeteria. It took her a few minutes but eventually she found the science lab. Alex sat in the corner of the empty classroom, her eyes glued to a text book. Maggie slowly walked toward her.

"Go away!" Alex said, sensing Maggie's presence.

"Look Alex, I just want you to talk to me. Shutting people out and locking away your feelings is not healthy."

"Please, Mags... Just leave me alone?" When Alex's voice broke Maggie felt her own heart hurt.

She sat in the chair beside Alex and put a hand on her back. "Please talk to me. I'm here."

After a few more minutes in silence Alex finally turned to face Maggie and began speaking. Tears were already escaping her eyes.

"I just don't know what is wrong with me. I'm such a bitch. I can't remember what it feels like to be happy. The last time I felt it was when my dad and I took a roadtrip to Metropolis. He needed to attend a conference for one day but we stayed there for a few more days, working on projects and sight seeing. That was two years ago, he has been dead for over a year now. I miss him so much. He would never have let me get into this state. I'm just so... Lost. I'm confused and I am broken and I don't know how to fix it! I hate myself. I am so angry at myself. I just want to scream."

It took a little while for Alex to get all of her words out. By the time she had, her tears were in full streams and her cheeks were red and puffy.

"Alex... Don't give up."

Alex turned her head away from Maggie.

"No, hey, look at me?"

Alex hesitantly faced Maggie again and looked into her eyes.

"Things are never going to be perfect. Life sucks. But it's what you do with it that makes it worth it. Yes your dad is gone but you have all those memories to remember and to cherish. People can be mean but you can't change them, you can change what their words do to you. You're beautiful and you're intelligent and you can be happy. You just need to stop punishing yourself for whatever reason you think you deserve it."

"I don't."

Maggie had tears in her own eyes now too. She gently held Alex's cheeks in her hands. "You deserve the world."

More tears poured out of Alex's eyes when she saw the honesty in her eyes. "Maggie..."

"Alex."

Through tearful eyes Maggie and Alex found comfort in each other. As they stared into each other's souls, something happened. Something changed. A spark lit up.

The loud ringing of the bell forced them out of their moment.

Maggie pulled a small bag of tissues out of her backpack and wiped Alex's eyes.

"Do you have anything important today?" Maggie asked as she removed the tears. She knew the classroom would be filled with nosy students in a few minutes.

"Just, uh, detention?"

Maggie and Alex developed a smile simultaneously.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Alex laughed. "Hell yeah!"

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her along with her.

 **A/N- Please Keep reviewing. Can anyone request a good fic to read? I'm bored out of my mind and the fic's that I am following are not being updated.**


	16. Chapter 16

With their fingers intertwined Alex and Maggie ran through the crowds of people filling the hallway and out into the school parking lot. Maggie pulled her toward her motorcycle.

When Alex laid her eyes on it a huge smile appeared. "Is this yours?"

Maggie winked. "It's technically my aunt's but she doesn't have a license, I do."

"This is so beautiful."

Alex let go of Maggie's hand to run it along the bike. "XV125 Virago"

Maggie raised her eyebrow. "Yamaha, yeah. Do you ride?"

Alex laughed. "I've always wanted to learn but my mom won't allow it. Bikes are just my secret obsession."

Maggie passed her helmet to Alex. "Well it's a good obsession so I'll keep it a secret."

Alex winked at Maggie and pulled the helmet on. Maggie helped her fasten it. Maggie climbed onto her bike and lifted the stand. Alex climbed on the back and wrapped her arms tightly around Maggie.

Maggie started up the bike and pulled it out of the parking space. "Hey, I think you just gave me an idea of what we can do today."

"You're going to teach me?"

Instead of answering, Maggie pulled off.

It only took a few minutes to get to get to Alex's house. "What are we doing here?" Alex asked.

"Go get your swimsuit, quick."

Alex climbed off of the bike and looked at Maggie. She was confused. "I thought you were going to teach me," she pouted as she took off the helmet.

Maggie laughed. "You're already covered in roasties. I can't allow more on my watch. Hurry up! I'm waiting here."

"What are you up to?"

"Just go!"

Alex laughed and ran inside. It took her a few minutes. When she got to her room she threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Just 30 minutes ago she was crying and now she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Maggie was really growing on her. Alex thought about the comments Vicki had made but somehow it didn't upset her anymore. Suddenly Alex felt excited to see Maggie again and so she quickly picked herself up, put her swimsuit in her bag and ran back downstairs.

Maggie was standing beside her bike with her hands in her pockets. She smiled at Alex and climbed back on the bike. Alex put the helmet on and climbed on.

This time the ride was slow and long. Alex looked up at the trees as Maggie rode. Slowly she felt that a small weight had been lifted off of her heart. It felt so good.

Finally Maggie parked. Alex climbed off and looked around. They were at the metropolis river, standing in front of a boat house.

"This is beautiful."

"It really is. It's my aunt's boyfriends."

"Well he has taste."

Maggie laughed and unlocked the door. It was not very big but it was beautiful.

"The bathroom is over there," Maggie gestured to a door. "I'll get changed in the bedroom, my stuff is already there. I'll meet you on the Deck?"

Alex thanked Maggie then hurried off to the bathroom. When she was changed she found the deck beside the boathouse and sat on the edge, her feet swaying in the air as she waited for Maggie. It was not much longer until Alex heard Maggie's footsteps. Alex turned her head and smiled at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot when she looked at Maggie's body in the green bikini she wore.

Before Alex could force herself to look away, Maggie held out her hand. Alex hesitantly took it.

"You look beautiful!" Maggie said. Alex knew her cheeks were unmistakably red by now.

"I'm covered in scars and roasties."

"But beautiful nonetheless."

"Thanks," Alex forced out.

"Here, put this on?"

Alex noticed the ugly lifejackets in Maggie's hand. She took one and put it on.

"I am drowning in this thing!"

Maggie laughed at Alex. "So am I! Just make sure that you fasten it properly."

Maggie walked to the side of the deck and climbed onto a jet ski. Alex's eyes widened.

"You're obsessed with motorcycles but afraid of jet skis?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"I am not!"

"Are too! Get on? I promise it's so much safer."

Alex hesitantly climbed onto the jet ski and held onto Maggie.

"I know jet skis and bikes are completely different but I thought I'd teach you anyway. You still get to feel the wind in your hair."

As Maggie rode the jet ski she explained how it worked to Alex. When they were able to swap positions Alex took control and was immediately able to control it with ease. When Alex grew bored Maggie attached the tube and the two pulled each other around. Later they returned the jet ski to it's place by the dock and the two ended up in the river, they raced and splashed each other then relaxed and floated in the water as they talked and laughed. When the sun began to set Maggie and Alex lay side by side on the deck watching the sky change colour.

"Thank you so much for this, Maggie," Alex said, tapping Maggie with her elbow.

"I think I needed this too."

"What's up?"

Maggie sighed and stayed quiet for a little while before speaking. "When I got home on Saturday I checked my cellphone and I had a lot of missed calls and voicemails. It was my dad."

Alex sat up immediately and looked at Maggie. Maggie slowly sat up too and looked into Alex eyes.

"What did he want?" Her voice was soft but angry.

"He said he misses me and that he wants to meet me next Saturday."

"Are you going to go?"

Maggie looked down and shrugged. Alex hesitantly lifted a hand and caressed Maggie's jawline.

"I fell in love with a girl named Eliza Wilkey. She had Auburn hair and eyes that are the colour of the sky on a warm summer day. I really believed that there was a chance she loved me the way I loved her. I made her a card and put in her locker. I guess that love is an illusion. I stayed late at school that day. When I got home my father was there. My bags were packed and he threw them and me into the car. I was so scared. I did not say anything the whole way there. He let me out the car with my things and did not even bother knocking on the door. The only words He said to me were 'you shamed me'. He broke me. He abandoned me. What am I supposed to do? What should I do Alex?"

Alex listened and waited patiently for Maggie to let out all of her words. By the time she he was done, her cheeks were glistening from the setting sun shining against her tears. Alex took Maggie's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly as she thought of a reply.

"What you do is entirely up to you. As far as I can tell, you and your aunt are as happy as can be together. You have made new friends and are on the path to finding yourself. Whoever he is, he can't take that away from you. He can't hurt you anymore than he already has."

"I just want him to love me..."

Alex placed her hands on Maggie's neck and slowly wiped away her tears with her thumbs. She then leaned forward to look into Maggie's eyes.

"Love. Love is important. The most important kind of love is the love you have for yourself. You are more important than him. You are able to love the parts of yourself he wishes were not there. That is the most beautiful kind of love in the world."

Maggie's tears slowed as Alex spoke. She admired Alex's honesty and gentleness. When she looked into her eyes she felt herself falling deeper. She felt butterflies fluttering in her chest and she felt herself leaning forward. Alex slowly leaned in too. The rush of butterflies she felt grew stronger with every bit of space decreased between them. The butterflies immediately turned into bricks that pulled her heart down into her stomach the second Alex pulled away.

Alex lay back down on the dock. "I'm sorry, Maggie."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Alex shook her head. "What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. Why do you think that there is?"

"I hate myself. I can't make up my mind."

"About what?"

Maggie lay beside Alex and looked into her eyes again.

"Just now... I really wanted to lean in and kiss you. I really did. Then at the very last moment I get so angry at myself. I-I'm supposed to be the prodigal daughter. I'm supposed to be perfect but I keep ruining everything."

"Your feelings, Alex. Your sexuality. Whatever it is. It is perfect. You are not ruining anything."

"That's what I try to tell myself. Then that place of anger within me boils over and tells me something else."

Maggie sat up again. She did not want to look at Alex anymore. It hurt too much. She knew Alex was broken and confused inside but that did not help Maggie feel any better. "I can see that you are going through a lot in your head. If I can be honest with you right now, I am beginning to develop feelings for you. And I know that saying that may have just ruined everything but it's true. I can't deny it, especially not after today. But Alex... You need to defeat your inward homophobia. I will be here for you. I just needed to let you know."

Maggie was too afraid to look back at Alex. Her heart was beating in her chest. Alex did not reply. Maggie felt her tears welling up again. After a few more minutes she began to stand up. Just then she heard Alex whisper ever so quietly.

"Will you be patient with me? Will you wait?"

Maggie sat back down and turned her head to find Alex in a mess of tears.

Maggie half smiled and touched Alex's chin. "I can do that."

Alex smiled and sat up.

"You're such a baby!" Maggie complained as she wiped tears from Alex's cheeks.

"It's a secret."

"One that you're bad at keeping apparently."

"Only from you!"

Maggie laughed and leaned in again. This time only for a hug.

The two girls wrapped their arms around one another and did not let go until the darkness forced them to return to the boathouse.

As Maggie drove Alex home on her motorcycle Alex looked up at the stars and smiled. This had been the happiest day she'd had since her trip to metropolis with her father. Slowly but surely the thick wall around her heart began to crack. It was the best feeling Alex had ever felt.


	17. Chapter 17

"Balcony or roof?"

Kara looked up from the canvas in front of her. Alex stood with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, waiting for an answer.

"Why?" Kara asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We need to have sister time. Why else?"

Kara stood up and took her cup. Alex had added marshmallows, that meant she was serious about talking. "Roof," Kara answered.

The two girls made their way onto the roof. They sat together. Alex leaned into Kara, she was always warm.

"What is this about?" Kara finally asked after a few long minutes of staring at the stars in silence. At first, on earth it was painful for Kara to look at the stars. She knew that somewhere out there was her dead planet, her dead family and her dead friends. After many long conversations on the rooftop with her new sister, Alex had finally helped Kara see what the stars really meant. She was fortunate enough to travel through those stars to land where she did. The stars no longer signified death, they were a reminder to Kara that she had a purpose, even if she did not believe it often, it gave her hope, the same way Alex gave her hope.

Alex sighed. "I need to talk to you. I need you, I need you to be understanding."

"What's going on? What did you do?"

Alex took a few moments to collect her feelings. "I've been spending a lot of time with Maggie. She has a beautiful soul. She's helping me learn how to love myself. I'm starting to feel happy."

A bright smile appeared on Kara's face. From the moment she walked into the kitchen just a few Saturdays ago, she could see the change in Alex. It was a change that Kara wanted to be permanent. "That's really good, Alex! I've noticed that you have been in a good mood lately."

"It's not just that. She's made me feel comfortable about a part of myself that I've always been so scared to admit to myself was there. A part that a lot of people will hate me for."

Kara squinted at Alex. She did not understand what she was talking about but she could tell that it was serious so she put her arm around Alex and squeezed her, encouraging her to continue.

"Do you know why Vicki and I stopped being friends?"

"You said that you sold her out to her parents."

"Yeah, well, I did not do it because I'm crazy. I've always loved being close to her, I loved our sleepovers more than I should have. That's why I started flights with her all the time and why I often treated her badly. I was angry at myself and wanted to put distance between us. I couldn't accept myself."

"Where are you going with this?" Kara asked. She was still confused.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out. "That night, the one before I ruined our friendship. Vicki and I kissed. We made out and I really enjoyed kissing someone for the first time. I enjoyed it because she was a girl. When we woke up she rejected me and made some really rude comments that made me angry. She hurt me."

Kara stayed quiet, trying to understand what Alex was trying to tell her.

"Please say something, Kara?"

"Are you saying that you are gay?"

"I don't know." Alex covered her face with her hands and sighed. "Maggie is and she seems so comfortable. She is so supportive and I think I am slowly falling in love with her."

"That's good! I can tell you that she really likes you too!"

Alex looked up at Kara, her mascara was smudged. "You're not upset with me?"

Concern quickly overtook Kara's expression. "Alex, why would I be?"

The fact that Alex thought she would be hurt Kara.

Alex shrugged as a tear escaped her eye.

"I know that same sex relationships are not respected on this planet, which is so pathetic. On Krypton no one cared about sexual orientation. We believe that souls are more important than appearance. That is something I believe in strongly. Love who you want to love, Alex. Kiss the girls you want to kiss."

"I love you so much!" Alex said, feeling a warm rush of relief as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

A tear escaped Kara's eye. "I love you too, Alex. Please don't ever think that you are less. You are so special."

Alex squeezed Kara tighter in response.

After a few minutes of hugging in silence Alex pulled away and looked at Kara. "Does that make you bisexual?"

Kara shrugged. "Something like that."

"So do you have a crush on Lena?"

Kara blushed. "I do."

Alex laughed at Kara's pink cheeks. "I really misjudged her."

Kara looked back up at the stars. "I don't know what is going on with her. She seems really depressed. She's been so quiet for the last three weeks. Maybe I did something wrong when she stayed over."

"There's no way you did something wrong. She was glowing when she left that morning. Maybe it has something to do with her family. Who knows what it is like to live in a Luthor household."

Kara frowned as she thought about it. Lena had told her about her feelings about being a Luthor. Maybe something had happened when Lena got home that hurt her more. Kara cringed just picturing Lillian belittling Lena.

"I don't know how to make her happy."

Alex frowned and wiped Kara's tears away. Kara did not cry often anymore, not the way she used to when she first arrived. Seeing her sister in that state came as a shock.

"Uh..."

Kara took a sip of her hot chocolate and placed it back down. "Don't worry about it, Alex. I'll figure it out. I'm really proud of you. Are you going to tell mom?"

Alex shook her head. "No, nope, no shutting down on me, alright. I thought we were past that phase."

Kara shrugged. "There is nothing we can do about it."

"There is nothing I can do besides give her another shovel talk but that won't help anything. There is something you can do. That is to be there for her. If she does not want to talk to you about it that is alright, but don't let her stop talking to you completely. Especially if you like her more than just a friend. Don't let that flame die."

"It sounds easier than what it is."

Alex tilted her head. "You are the strongest woman I know, not just physically but emotionally too, you have seen a world die, you have lost so much and are still the sweetest person ever. You can handle this, Kara. Just take the leap."

Kara nodded reluctantly. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex smiled. "I know I don't say this enough, Kara, but I love you so much."

Kara hugged Alex again. "I love you more."

"Can we make a pact?"

Kara tilted her head at her sister. "For what?"

Alex bit her lip. "That we both make a move this weekend on our girls? Even if it is just getting Lena to talk to you. We need to do this or I'll never gain enough courage to kiss Maggie."

Kara laughed playfully at her sister then held out her pinkie. "Let's swear on our pinkies."

Alex locked her pinkie with Kara's. "Thanks kid."

Kara stood and helped Alex to her feet. They went downstairs and turned on The Wizard of Oz. The movie was growing on both of them. Alex could not stop smiling. Kara had accepted her in a heartbeat. She did not expect it to be easy. She did not expect Kara's response. She certainly did not expect Kara to come out to her either. But it had all happened. Alex was thankful.

When Eliza got home she expected to find her girls yelling at each other and destroying the house as per usual before bed on a school night but instead she found them cuddled up together on the couch, asleep with the movie credits playing. She smiled and turned off the television. She loved the moments when her girls showed their love for each other. She sat in the next couch, a cup of tea on her hand, and watched her girls sleep. Jeremiah would have been so proud of them.

 **A/N- I won't be updating for a week or two as I am going camping and then working but I'll try. The story is only beginning. Thank you for reviewing and the advice!**


	18. Chapter 18

The school bell startled Lena who was concentrated on solving her math problem. Reluctantly, she packed up her things and left the classroom.

At first, this school was hell for Lena but now, it offered her an escape from her family life. Suddenly rumours and fist fights seemed more appealing than watching her mother grow insane.

As she walked down the hallway Kara appeared beside her. Lena forced a smile. "Hey, Kara."

Kara smiled brightly, the way she always did. "I was thinking that maybe we could get hot chocolate. It's on me."

Lena frowned. "I have to get home, Kara. Can't you just go with Winn?"

Kara shrugged awkwardly. "I want to go with you."

Lena put her head down and continued walking.

"Look, Lena, I have noticed that you have been extremely quiet and to be honest it is really freaking me out. I just want to spend some quality time with you. I miss you, I guess."

Hesitantly Lena looked at Kara again. She looked concerned. Her crinkle was showing, it made Lena like Kara more each time it appeared, it was worse than her pouts. "Alright fine, but just hot chocolate, not an extra few hours in the park and a sleepover."

Kara smiled. "That's perfect. Let's go?"

Lena and Kara walked side by side to the café. This time, Lena noticed that Kara was just as quiet as she was. As if she were thinking deeply about something.

"So how was the interview for the school newspaper?" Lena asked. Kara had been talking about it for a while.

Kara groaned, "Vicki is in charge of that and I guess she is not able to be professional. She kept telling the others pathetic rumours about my family right in front of me."

Lena rolled her eyes. "You should fight her, she has no right to do that."

Kara frowned as she thought about it. She would definitely win a physical fight but when it comes to the clever words girls usually used when they fought, Kara had no idea where to start, she would lose instantly.

"I'd offer to buy the school newspaper for you but I'm not entirely sure that is possible."

Kara stopped walking and stared at Lena, her mouth agape. Lena faced her and gave her a smile.

Kara and Lena both erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I thought you were serious for a second," Kara said.

Lena laughed more. "I'm not one of those people who uses money to get everything I want. Although if need be, I would use it to make you happy."

Kara stopped laughing and looked Lena in the eye. She slowly raised her hand and caressed Lena's cheek. Her heart was beating fast but she could still manage to hear Lena's heart rate escalate too. "I don't need your money, Lena. I don't need your name. All I need is you. I am happy because I have you in my life. You. The beautiful person you are on the inside and out. I don't know what I would do if I had to lose you now."

A small tear escaped Lena's eye. She stepped back. Kara's hand fell to her side again.

"You shouldn't."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't what? You make me happy Lena. It's true."

"You shouldn't rely on me to make you happy, you shouldn't assume that I am going to be around forever. I... I am not good enough to be the one to break your heart."

"Lena are you leaving?"

Lena shook her head and took another step back. "I'm just not worthy of your... friendship."

"Love? I love you, Lena. In more ways than you think. I am the one who gets to decide If you are worthy and I say you are. I know that you are."

Another tear fell from Lena's eye. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. "You think I am, Kara. You think I am worthy. Until I murder someone out of greed or plot to take over the world and rid it of aliens. I am a ticking time bomb. I will destroy you if you come any closer."

"That's not true," Kara said as she slowly stepped closer to Lena. "You are not even related to them. You have a pure heart."

"That's not true. There is so much you don't know. Just... Just leave me alone Kara. Please..."

Lena wiped her tears away once more then turned to leave. Kara stood on the sidewalk tears threatening to escape her eyes too. She had no idea what just happened. She was struggling to process it. She watched as Lena picked up speed as she ran away and then crossed the road without looking first. She did not see the school bus. Not until it was too late...

It all happened in a split second. Kara had no control over her body. She did not even register that she was moving. Speeding. She caught Lena and flew her to the other side of the road a second before the bus hit the place Lena should have been in.

Lena's heart was beating faster than Kara had ever heard it before. She held her arms tightly around Kara's neck and began sobbing. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kara looked around to see if anyone had noticed what she had just done. No one seemed to have payed any attention. The bus had not even slowed down. Once she was sure no one had seen her use her powers, Kara held onto Lena and allowed herself to cry too.

After a few minutes Lena looked up at Kara. "I guess we both have some secrets to spill."

 **A/N- I hope you had a very merry Christmas. I have been super busy but I'm trying my best to work on this.**


	19. Chapter 19

After Kara and Lena had calmed down they walked to the café, ordered two hot chocolates and headed for the park.

"So you're telling me that you are an alien?" Lena asked when she was sure no one was listening. The past half-hour had been one conversation with many interruptions as they wanted to be sure no one overheard. Thankfully the park was empty. Lena began asking questions as if to make sure she hadn't heard something different from Kara's mouth. They headed for the swings and sat down beside each other.

"Yes."

"And superman is your cousin?"

"Yes."

"So you have the same powers?"

"Yes."

"And you are supposed to be older than him?"

"Yup."

"Well I am glad that you landed on earth when you did. I would never have met you if you hadn't."

Kara raised an eyebrow. Her anxiety had been crazy the last half-hour and she had not expected those words from Lena.

"What's wrong? I know that was a stupid thing to say. You had a purpose and the Phantom zone destroyed it. I would not wish that on anyone. I apologize."

"No!" Kara said a little too loudly. She cleared her throat and continued. "I'm glad I met you too, Lena. I just did not expect you to be so okay with it."

Lena leaned closer to Kara. She placed her hand on Kara's knee and offered a smile. "Of course I am okay with it. I... I love you Kara. You kept it a secret for a reason and you put your life and secret at risk to save my life. How could I not be okay with it?"

Lena's voice was soft and her green eyes offered Kara so much comfort. Kara blushed. "You love me too?"

Lena smiled widely. "I do, Kara Zor-El. I love you."

Kara leaned closer to Lena's swing and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "I love you Lena," Kara whispered against Lena's lips. Lena's perfume made Kara's head spin.

Lena's smile did not disappear as she pressed her lips against Kara's. Kara's fingers tangled in Lena's soft hair.

Eventually the girls pulled away reluctantly and stared into each other's eyes.

"Why do you still look sad?" Kara asked.

"It's not you. It's... I guess it's time for me to be honest."

"I'm here for you," Kara said as she found Lena's hand and held it.

Lena frowned. "My mother has found a lot of Lex's work. She's found his plans and his lairs and I'm pretty sure she's gathered an army of minions too. She has been talking crazy, she has stopped taking her meds. I am so scared. She is serious about these plans. All she needs is money, Lex did not leave her enough of that. She has been going crazy, tearing up the house looking for some evidence that she is entitled to something of my dad's. He is sick he is not going to last for many more years. She did however, find evidence to prove to me that I am indeed a Luthor. I am Lionel's illegitimate child. She believes that it is in my blood to want to help her. I'm so damn scared but I have no idea what to do."

When Lena stopped talking, Kara squeezed her hand. "What does Lionel have to say about this?"

"He kept promising to come home but he has been ignoring my calls from the moment I told him that I know I am a Luthor. That was two weeks ago. I've been living with an insane woman for weeks and he hasn't bothered to check if I am alive."

"Why did you not say anything, Lee? You know my house is open to you anytime."

"I wanted to be strong. I did not want to trouble you with this. I have always been independent."

"You don't need to be independent all the time, Lee. Especially not when it comes to your soul. You need people who love you."

Lena smiled. "I am glad I found you."

"I am glad that I found you too. And just because you have Luthor blood does not mean that you are going to become insane. You still have a good heart. That will never change."

"I just want you to know that I will never change willingly. I will never leave you or this town or that horrible school willingly. I have found a home here, in your presence."

Kara smiled at Lena. "Nor will I."

Before Kara could ask Lena anymore questions to try understand the situation more man's loud voice interrupted them.

"Lena!"

Kara and Lena turned to find Lionel dressed in a business suit standing beside the black Mercedes.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Guess who finally decided to show up?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kara asked.

"No that's alright. I have to deal with this alone. I will call you tonight, I promise."

Kara smiled. Lena picked up her backpack and threw her empty hot chocolate cup into the bin beside the swings. She walked back to Kara and kissed her cheek.

"Lunch date tomorrow? I'll meet you at that new Italian in town at noon?"

"It's a date!" Kara said, happily. Lena smiled and ran to her father.

"Oh look prince charming has come to rescue me," Lena said as she climbed into the car, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Lena I can explain."

"Guess what? She doesn't need you anymore!"

Lionel climbed into the drivers seat and drove away. He and Lena had a lot to discuss.

 **A/N- I hope you had an amazing NYE and a beautiful 2018. I kissed my crush at midnight and when I pulled away she pulled me back. Sorry for bragging, I can't tell anyone else but the internet.**

 **Anyway... I am not feeling very confident about this chapter. I rewrote it so many times that is why it took so long for an update. Please let me know if you enjoy it?**


	20. Chapter 20

This was it. Today was the day. Alex had to talk to Maggie about them or at least about her self discovery. She was certain about her feelings for Maggie. Today was the day she made a move. Kara had been so supportive of her, her encouragement meant the world to Alex.

Alex walked down the steps outside of her school and felt her heart race in her chest when she saw Maggie wave at her as she stood by her bike. Alex smiled at her and picked up her pace. It was almost as if she could not stand one more second being away from Maggie's presence.

"What's up, Danvers?" Maggie said. Her dimples gave Alex butterflies. Alex smiled in reply and hugged Maggie.

After a short argument about who would wear the helmet (Alex ending up with it when Maggie won) the two were on their way.

Unlike their usual after school (and sometimes during school) adventures, Maggie and Alex decided to have a movie marathon and make Pizza.

"Kara is going to kill me for using her pizza bases, but it's totally worth it," Alex stated as she lay beside Maggie on her bed after washing their dishes.

Maggie laughed at Alex. "It was just two, she has a dozen more, I'm sure she could understand."

"You tell her that," Alex laughed.

"I will!"

"What have you got there?" Alex moved a little closer to Maggie as if they weren't close enough on her single bed.

"Just your baby photo album," Maggie said casually.

Alex's eyes widened when she saw the picture of her younger self trying to eat chocolate icecream but getting it everywhere but her mouth.

"Where did you find this?" She asked.

"It was labelled 'Alex's baby pictures' on your book shelf, I couldn't not pick it up!"

"No commenting then, alright?"

"But you were so chubby!" Maggie pointed out through tears of laughter.

"Chubby is cute!" Alex tried to defend her 3 year old self, laughing all the while.

"It really is..." Maggie said as she put the album down and propped herself up on her elbow to face Alex. Alex followed suit.

"You are amazingly still cute."

"Amazingly?" Alex said in disgust.

Maggie laughed. "I'm kidding. It's no surprise."

"I think you're pretty adorable yourself."

Maggie blushed.

"So I have been thinking a lot lately..." Alex started, her tone more serious now.

A smile appeared on Maggie's lips. "Yeah? About what?"

Alex knew she was blushing. "About you... About us... You have been so patient with me and I really appreciate that. You have given me the perfect amount of space and support that I need. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Maggie was looking at Alex with those perfect eyes and her lips were only a few inches from Alex's. Alex was a mess. Her pulse was racing and her chest was filled with butterflies.

"So I made up my mind and I decided to-"

The door swung open and crashed against the wall loudly. Maggie and Alex both jumped up in fear of being caught that close by Eliza.

Instead of Eliza, Kara barged in and jumped on her bed. "I did it, Alex! I told Lena how I feel."

"Kara!" Alex yelled at her excited sister who was jumping up and down on her bed.

Kara turned around and immediately blushed. She slowly sat down on her bed with big eyes. "Oh Rao! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were here with Maggie. I was too happy to listen..."

"That's alright," Maggie lied.

"Well done!" Alex said happily. "How did she take it?"

"Well she said she loves me too, we kissed and she invited me on a date tomorrow."

"Damn, little Danvers has got game," Maggie laughed.

"You are already on the 'I love you' stage?" Alex said in surprise.

Kara nodded. "It was a very emotional afternoon."

"When you find that one there is no such thing as waiting to fall in love. You already are," Maggie said as she locked eyes with Alex.

Kara smiled at the moment she was witnessing. Alex seemed to melt under Maggie's gaze. It made Kara feel warm inside to see her sister happy. When the moment was over and the two girls faced her again, Kara excused herself to find something to eat in the kitchen, feeling really bad for interrupting them.

"So where were we?" Maggie asked, trying to get back into the moment.

"I was about to tell you something... uh, important."

"And what is that?"

Alex blushed. The butterflies were back in full force. "I decided... I decided that life is too hard and too short not to, uh, to kiss the girl I want to kiss. I decided that loving myself comes before pleasing others."

Maggie smiled. Her dimples made the butterflies grow stronger.

"So, Maggie. I would like to ask you if you... If you would like to go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah..."

Maggie blushed hard. "I would love to."

Alex raised her fist in the air then collapsed back onto her bed in relief. Maggie laughed at Alex then leaned over her, placing her hands beside Alex's waist on the bed for support. "Was that so hard?"

Alex laughed. "It really seemed like it until those words were coming out of my mouth."

"I'm proud of you for taking this step... I can't wait for our date. Can I pick you up?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I asked you, I should pick you up."

"You don't even have a license, Danvers."

"You don't even have a spare helmet, Sawyer!" Alex teased.

Maggie smiled and slowly lowered her body to kiss Alex. Before their lips met another voice interrupted them. This time it was Eliza's.

"If this is what you two are like before the date I don't want to see you on the date."

Alex and Maggie both sat up, their cheeks darkened with guilt. Kara had left the door open.

Eliza stared at Alex. She had no expression. Alex felt like she was about to hurl. Eliza turned and left the room.

"Shit," Alex said.

Maggie looked at Alex with wide eyes. "Hey, it is going to be okay, babe."

Tears threatened to escape Alex's eyes. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex. Her own bad coming out experience began to replay in her mind.

"What do you need?"

"I think it's time to talk to Eliza. Would you go? I'll call you later to finalize our date plans?"

Maggie nodded. "Of course. Will you at least walk me to my bike?"

Alex took Maggie's hand and walked beside her. Kara sat at the kitchen table, a sad look on her face as if she knew exactly what had just happened.

Once they reached Maggie's bike, Maggie put her arms around Alex and squeezed her tightly. Tears began to fall out of Alex's eyes. Maggie reached up and wiped them away.

"You are strong, Alex. The strongest girl I know. You can face this. Your mom loves you and you know that. Nothing is going to destroy your bond."

"What if it does?" Alex asked as more tears fell.

"Hey!" Maggie said locking her eyes with Alex. "Don't think about that. Don't let that distract you."

"Thanks, Maggie. Thank you for everything."

Maggie leaned back and nodded. "Of course. I'm just a call or a block away if you want to talk."

Alex hugged Maggie tightly for a few more minutes then Maggie left her alone with her thoughts. Alex sat on the curb for a few more minutes then forced herself to get up.

She loved her mom with all her heart but it was about time that she loved herself.

 **A/N- You guys hated that chapter almost as much as I did. I am so sorry I'm never going to rush a chapter again. I'm so sorry. Would you like me to rewrite it? I can always replace that chapter. Or is the damage done and I should try to make the next chapters better? Again, I am sorry.**


	21. Chapter 21

Lionel drove around Midvale, passing some streets twice. He needed Lena to calm down first. From the moment he had climbed into the car Lena had began yelling at him. She rambled on and used all sorts of colourful words to call him for a half hour. Lionel took it. Lena had never been this angry at him, and Lionel had done many things to piss her off.

When Lena fell silent Lionel drove to the one place he and Lena would always spend time together when she was younger, a place away from Lillian's firm watch.

When he parked the car Lena turned to him and gave him an angry look. "Why are we here?"

Before Lionel could answer Lena got out of the car. She looked around and breathed in deep. They were on top of the world. A small playground that Lionel had built for her on top of a mountain overlooking Midvale. She hadn't been here in years. She went over to the swings and sat down on one. Her favourite one.

Lionel sat on the bench a few meters from her and sighed. "You have yelled at me already. Now do you want to tell me what I did wrong and cry or do you want to talk business?"

Lena looked up at him and with her beautiful green eyes she stared daggers into his soul. "You did not raise a weak woman."

Lena's words were cold. Lionel raised his head and truly looked at his daughter for the first time that day. She never looked happy, but today she looked destroyed. Lena had repeated Lionels words back to him. He would always say that to her when she was younger and would cry about having to attend too many businesses meetings or because she struggled to make friends. Immediately he regretted ever saying those words.

"No Lena, I did not raise a weak woman, but I did raise a passionate one."

Lena rolled her eyes and looked ahead. After a few minutes she spoke. "I really am a Luthor. After years of suffering for having a name that did not belong to me I finally find out that I deserved it, I deserved it because it is my name. I am your bastard."

"You are my daughter Lena. I wish I had a better name to give you but life is what it is."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"If this secret got out, our name would be dragged further through the mud. The world thinks a lot of me, but at least they still believe that I am a faithful husband."

"I wish you had been, then I would never have been born."

"Lena!"

Lena gave her father that cold look again. She was serious.

After a few more minutes of silence Lionel spoke. "Tell me about your mother?"

"Step-mother."

Lionel sighed. "Her."

"She's planning to destroy all alien life. She has some of Lex's people showing up at the house all the time. She wants me to join her. She says that she is putting together an army to help her finish what Lex started."

"Has she stopped taking her medication?"

"Yeah. I told you that over the phone. How could you leave me alone there? She could kill me anytime she wants."

"You would not allow that."

"Where did she get the money from? A few weeks ago she was broke but now she has her plans in action. Did you give her money? Are you working with her?"

Lionel shook his head. "No, Lena. I made up a plan and I'm here to tell you about it."

"That's the business? You think this life and death situation can be solved with a business strategy?"

Lionel sighed. He knew he had hurt her. "Would you just hear me out?"

"Alright," Lena said as she rolled her eyes.

"What is the best card to play in the business world, the one that will only work if applied well."

Lena shrugged, "Deception."

"Exactly!"

"So what are you saying? You decieved mom?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, Lee. She thinks she is entitled everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"But she's not?"

"Nothing. It's all yours."

"And when does she think she's getting this money?"

"When I die of course."

Lena stayed quiet as she thought about Lionel's plans. A question popped into her mind that she was terrified of asking. Lionel did not raise a weak woman, she told herself. She forced herself to remain calm and spoke.

"The rate she's spending what she has left of Lex's... Did you... Did you lie to her about how long you have left to live too?"

Lionel did not answer. His facial expression changed. He looked just as destroyed as Lena did.

"Dad..." Lena's voice cracked. The tears were coming.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, baby girl. I'm sorry for ever treating you wrong."

"How long?" Lena forced herself to ask.

"Lena..."

"HOW LONG?" Lena yelled.

Lionel looked down, he couldn't watch his daughter break down in front of him. "Three months, maximum."

"But... You look so healthy..."

"Deception is a wonderful tool."

Lena moved to sit beside her father. She took his hand. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I have a plan. You will be safe and Lillian will have no power over you. The details of that aren't important right now. What is important is that you know that I have always been hard on you because I can see the potential within you. You, my child, are going to change the world one day. You will inspire women to follow their dreams and you will make the Luthor name great again. I know that I don't say this enough, but I believe in you, Lena."

Lena wrapped her arms around her father and began to cry. "I love you, dad."

"I love you more than anything or anyone on this planet."

After a few minutes of crying in silence and clutching onto her father the way she did when she was a child, Lionel's cellphone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. Lena could only hear one side of the conversation.

"What is it?"

"Where?"

"Tell the boys to meet me there and hurry, we can't miss this opportunity."

Lena stared at him, wide eyed. "Dad, what's going on?"

"We need to get going. Something big is happening and I can't let it get away."

Lena followed him to the car, guessing that he had business to do, after all, he had been out of town for a while.

 **A/N- Reviews give me life...**


	22. Chapter 22

"It's going to be okay," Kara said when Alex entered the house a few minutes after Maggie left. Her eyes already puffy from crying.

Alex shrugged, not believing her sister.

Kara used her superspeed to run across the room and wrap her arms around Alex.

"I love you," Alex whispered.

"I love you more."

When Kara finally let go Alex slowly walked up the stairs. A thousand scenarios played in her mind. She felt defeated although she hadn't yet faced her mother.

Alex found Eliza in her bedroom sitting on the edge of her bed. She was still.

Alex stepped into the room and slowly neared her mother. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking.

"Mom. I, I know that you are very disappointed in me. I love you so much but for the first time I decided that **I** was important too. I decided that I need to love myself too. So I embraced who I am. This is the first time in **years** that I have actually felt happiness... Felt that I am on the right path. I just want you to know that much. I'll leave if you want me to leave. I will understand."

Eliza did not answer. She held her face in her hands so Alex could not see her expression. She was probably crying, Alex guessed. After a minute Alex began walking toward the door, tears escaping her eyes as she wondered what this meant.

"Alex, don't go."

"You don't have to pretend, mom."

Eliza got up and walked toward Alex. She cupped her daughter's face. They looked into each other's teary eyes.

"I love you so much, Alex. I know that I am hard on you but never have I ever been disappointed in you for being yourself. You are my daughter. You make some dumb decisions sometimes but this is not that, this is not even a decision. I am so sorry that you felt like you could not share this with me, I am so sorry that you felt like I would not accept you, that is my fault. I love you, Alex. And I am so proud of you for embracing who you are."

"I... Love... You..." Alex forced out before collapsing into her mother's embrace.

Eliza kissed Alex's forehead. She had failed at being a mother, she would never let that happen again.

After a few minutes of crying into her mother's chest, Alex pulled away. Eliza smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, tell me about Maggie?"

Alex smiled. "I just like her so much, mom. You know... She's such a nerd but she can also be so badass, she's just, she's so beautiful."

Eliza immediately started crying again. Alex had never actually liked anyone she dated, understandably but, Eliza was certain in that moment that Alex had skipped the liking part and had fallen head first in love with Maggie.

"Kara come up here," Eliza called out. Knowing that her other daughter was listening in.

In a flash Kara had entered the room and joined the hug.

"We have to help Alex prepare for her date tomorrow," Eliza announced.

Alex laughed. "You know Kara also has a date tomorrow..."

"Yeah!" Kara said happily. "With Lena!"

"Oh my gosh," Eliza said as she sat down on her bed again.

Alex and Kara both frowned.

"I thought you knew that I was-" Kara got cut off.

"Oh, no, girls," Eliza waved them off. "This is me being happy that I never have to deal with nasty boys breaking my girls hearts."

Alex and Kara laughed happily and climbed into their mothers bed. Eliza followed, laying between them so that she could feel close to both of them.

The rest of the night played out like a dream. They gave each other relationship advice, flirting tips and taught date etiquette with a lot of laughing and mocking happening at the same time. They ate snacks, Kara complained about the missing two pizza bases, Alex texted Maggie the good news and promised to call her in the morning, then they all fell asleep watching the Wizard of Oz - again.

 **A/N- Short and sweet... Now that we have all that out the way it's time for the crazy to start. The next chapter is rated M.. it's going to be hectic.**

 **Please review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- A few of you thought M meant sexy times but unfortunately M is for violence. There is A LOT of it in this chapter.**

Lionel hadn't planned on telling Lena that he did not have much time left. She was too smart for him to predict. He had not expected her to ask him. He couldn't lie to her anymore. He had only a few months left with her, and he wanted her to trust him in them, he wanted to be the best father to her. She sat silently in the passenger seat of the car. Unlike an hour before, this silence was not the result of anger, it was the result of his already grieving daughter.

He had planned to spend more time with her at the park but he had received a very important phone call.

During the last few months Lionel had organised for a group of highly capable individuals to keep tabs on Lillian and ensure the safety of Lena. Unfortunately, they always seemed to lose her when following her and get blocked out of her files when trying to hack her. Lillian was a smart woman, Lionel knew it would not be easy but he had never expected his elite group to fail so often.

Fortunately, they had just found a lead. The GPS in Lionel's car took him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.

Lionel shut off the engine of his car a long way from the building. He did not want the car to be seen, for Lena's protection. He turned his head and stared at the old warehouse through the long dry grass. The building was falling apart, the windows were broken, the metal was rusted, the wood looked dry and stained. The sick feeling in his stomach made him immediately regret bringing Lena along with him.

"What kind of business meeting is this supposed to be?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I never said it was... Just stay in the car baby girl, don't let anyone see you."

Lena did not look pleased but nodded anyway. "Be careful, dad."

"I always am," he replied before he shut the door.

Lionel walked the long distance toward the warehouse. When he neared it he crouched behind a bush. Not long after, another car entered the lot. It was his team. They all jumped out of the car, their weapons raised. Lionel greeted them and quickly they entered the warehouse.

Lillian and her group of minions stood at the center of the warehouse, weapons loaded, smug looks on their faces.

"It took you long enough," Lillian said.

"I didn't realize you were expecting us?" Lionel said, confusion seeping into his expression.

"Oh, I am guessing that your minions did not inform you properly."

"What are you talking about, Lillian?"

Just then two of his men grabbed his arms from behind and pushed him toward Lillian.

"They work for me."

"What?"

The question came from behind him. He turned to see one of his men, the youngest one, looking more confused than he was.

"Oh yes, I forgot, except that one."

Lillian raised the gun in her hand and fired a shot at him. The young man had not even a second to process what was happening when the bullet hit him right between his eyes. He immediately fell to the ground and a pool of blood began to surround him.

Lionel hesitantly turned to face his wife. She looked unbothered by the fact that she had just killed a man.

The sick feeling in his stomach escalated when he remembered that Lena was still in the car. He hoped that she would be smart and ride away with the car upon hearing the gunshot.

"Oh don't look so shocked, Lionel. Did you really think that your so called elite group would be able to lose track of me so easily? Thank you, by the way, for finding them. After I offered them double what you paid them, they proved to be quite useful to me."

"You're evil."

"Am I? I thought I was the hero? Afterall our purpose at Cadmus is to rid the earth of alien life. Once I have achieved that purpose humans will finally be able to live in peace again."

"Again? Humans have never lived in peace. There have been wars since the beginning of time, since long before aliens had arrived here. If you think you are capable of achieving world peace by murdering innocent people then you are insane. More so than Lex."

"Do NOT talk about my son like that!" Lillian snapped. "Lex had a beautiful vision of what this world could be, but then an alien consumed with self-love and vanity, destroyed him and his plans. All he ever wanted was to protect the earth from harm."

Lionel raised his voice, "Aliens are not a treat to the earth. Just like us humans, some are bad, some are good, but no one deserves to die!"

Lillian laughed. "Do you hear yourself? You want to protect the guilty from justice."

"Justice is not death!"

Lillian laughed again. "I beg to differ."

Lionel stayed quiet. He looked around the empty warehouse and back at Lillian.

"If I may ask, how do you plan on paying all these people?"

"That's where you come in, love. Once you die, we all get paid."

Lionel began to laugh. "Oh how foolish you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you sure that money belongs to you?"

"What are you implying?" Lillian asked, looking more angry than ever.

"You were never entitled to that money. It always has been and will be Lena's. I lied to you."

"Lena isn't even a real part of our family, she has no rights to it."

"Lena is a Luthor! You told her this yourself."

"She's a bastard."

"A Luthor, no less!"

"Well I will still have legal custody of her, therefore her money belongs to me."

Lionel stayed quiet. He had created a flawless plan to ensure that Lena never had to deal with Lillian trying to control her ever again.

"Why do you look so scared?" Lionel asked Lillian. "I'm the one who is supposed to die right about now. Are you afraid that I'm telling the truth?"

"The truth? You have never told the truth to anyone ever before. Why would I believe that you are, for even a second?"

Lionel shrugged.

"Let's get this over with. Hank, you know what to do."

Lionel looked at the black man who had been adjusted to become stronger. It was true, Lillian's work was real. She was creating her own form of superhumans in a lab.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Lionel asked.

"I'm Cyborg Superman."

Lionel nodded as if the name had not been so ridiculous.

"This is my new weapon. Cadmus is going to be able to create many soldiers just like him. We will be known as the heroes who saved the world.

Cyborg Superman led the group of men over to a corner. He pulled off an old piece of material to reveal many bottles of gasoline. Quickly they all began to scatter the flammable liquid around the warehouse. The two men who were holding him tied a rope around his hands then forced him to kneel and tied up his feet. He would not be able to escape.

Lillian knelt on the ground infront of him. Her expression as hard as stone. "You know, I have a few options here. I could let you become one of my enhanced weapons, I could kill you just like I killed that person behind you, fast, or I could let you die slowly in this fire."

"Just get it over with," Lionel said, annoyed. He looked into the eyes of the woman he once loved, he had once found peace in them, now, all he found was evil. Pure evil. For a moment he felt sad as he wondered what had led them to this exact moment.

"But you know what? I want to hurt you. After all the hell you have put me through, I believe that you should suffer a slow, painful death."

Lillian quickly swapped her gun for a knife. She traced along his neck with a smile on her face. Lionel closed his eyes. He was ready to meet his death.

Without warning, Lillian lifted the knife and stabbed him in his shoulder. Lionel cried out in pain but Lillian continued to trace the now bloody knife down his chest. Again, without warning, she plunged the knife into his abdomen, three times, careful not to hit any major arteries. Lionel knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to hurt him badly before she killed him.

Lionel was crying out in pain when one of Lillian's men told her that they were done and placed the last bottle of gasoline beside her.

Lillian smiled and leaned in. "Now it's time for the real suffering to start."

She stood up, slowly opened the bottle and began to pour the liquid over her husband.

She threw the bottle to the side and smiled. "Till death do us part," she said.

"See you in hell," Lionel replied.

Lillian kept smiling as she lit her Zippo lighter. She stared at the flame for a second, then another gun shot went off and she screamed as she fell to the floor in pain, bleeding from her thigh. The lighter had landed on the floor beside her and quickly, flames began to rise around them. Lionel turned and saw Lena holding the spare gun he kept in his car. She looked more angry than scared.

"Run, Lena! Get out of here! Go!" He yelled at her.

She did not waste a second. She knew she could not save him now. She turned and ran back toward the car, trying desperately to outrun the group of Lillian's minions.

Lionel began to cough violently. Smoke filled the warehouse to the point where he could only see flames and smoke. He wanted to see Lena. He wanted to know if she had made it to the car and left that place. After ignoring the pain, straining his eyes and forcing himself to look for his daughter he finally accepted his death and fell to the ground in flames.

 **Please review?**


	24. Chapter 24

Kara leaned over her mother's bed and poked her sisters cheek softly. Alex groaned and pushed Kara's hand away.

"Hey, it's already twelve thirty, you should wake up."

"No," Alex groaned again.

Kara placed Alex's cellphone beside her, "Your phone has been buzzing like crazy, Maggie probably thinks you're having second thoughts about the date."

Alex shot up and grabbed her cellphone. "I'm not!"

"I didn't think you were," Kara giggled.

Alex dialed Maggie's number and Kara went back downstairs to finish breakfast. Eliza had made half of it and asked Kara to finish up as she had a small work emergency.

When Alex hung up, their date plans finalized, Kara flew upstairs and handed Alex a plate of pancakes, then began tearing through her third plate.

"So you didn't tell me the details of how you and Lena kissed, said the 'L' word and decided to go on a date."

Kara bit her lip awkwardly, she knew that these questions would arise and she knew Alex would not like the truth.

"Come on! Tell me!" Alex begged.

Kara shrugged. "It's personal."

"Come on, Kara! Nothing is ever personal when it comes to you and I, I know all of your secrets."

"You do, exactly. That's why I can't tell you."

Alex looked confused. "Please rephrase that sentence."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You'll get mad at me."

"How mad?"

"A bit."

"Please tell me that you didn't tell her about your secret?"

Kara shrugged again.

"Kara! Why? You haven't even known her for long! You can't just go around telling people!"

"Kenny knew! Winn knows! Why can't Lena?"

"Because she's-"

"A Luthor?" Kara said, anger in her tone.

"Kara, I never said that."

"Yeah but you meant to. I thought you said that you were wrong about her? She's not evil, Alex."

Alex nodded. She placed her pancakes down and moved toward her sister. "I just don't want you to get hurt. If that got out, especially in her family, there could be major consequences."

Kara stood up. "Whatever you say, Alex. I love Lena and I know she loves me, the real me, all of me, not just my powers. You better learn how to trust her because she's going to be in my life for a long time."

"Kara, would you just listen to me?" Alex begged. Kara was now pacing up and down the room.

"No, Alex, I will not. I'm almost late for my date."

At that Kara ran out of the room. As she super-sped out of the house she heard her sister sigh.

Kara arrived at the Italian restaurant expecting to see Lena already waiting for her. Thankfully she was not there yet. Kara would have been extremely embarrassed. She argued with herself for a little while. She was not sure if she should stand outside the restaurant waiting for her or of she should get a table and wait there. After a few minutes Kara ran down to the nursery and collected a bouquet of flowers. She stood outside the restaurant for another half an hour. She began to question herself. Lena had said noon but maybe Kara was supposed to call and confirm. Hesitantly she took out her cellphone. She did not want to make Lena feel as though she were late, but she also wanted to check that they actually were having a date. She dialed Lena's number, it went straight to voicemail. Kara awkwardly stood outside the restaurant for another hour. She grew worried that Lena had had second thoughts about their date. Maybe she was uncomfortable knowing Kara's secret. For a moment the air changed and Kara felt very uncomfortable. She decided to run again. She arrived at the Luthor mansion within minutes. She knocked on the door a few times, trying not to seem desperate. After a few more minutes a short woman opened the door.

"You must be looking for Lena!"

"Hi. Yes I am. Is she here?"

The womans shoulders dropped. "I haven't seen her since before she left for school yesterday."

"Angela! Who is that? Come here, now!" Kara heard Lillian yell from deep inside the house.

"Excuse me," the woman said before running off.

Kara stepped back and pushed her glasses down she scanned the house but saw only two bodies. She sighed, Lena wasn't there. Maybe she had arrived at the restaurant and Kara wasn't there?

Kara turned around again, about to run back to the restaurant when Angela returned.

"Mrs Luthor would like to speak with you."

"Me?" Kara asked, awkwardly.

"Yes. Follow me please."

Kara adjusted her glasses and followed the woman through the house. Lillian sat in her bed, looking tired and pale, clicking away at her laptop.

"Kara!" She said, placing her laptop to the side. "I've heard much about you!"

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Luthor!" Kara said trying her best not to be awkward.

"Please forgive me, I would get out of bed to greet you properly but I am feeling quite ill."

"That's alright."

"So what brings you here, Kara?"

Kara shrugged. "I was supposed to meet up with Lena for lunch today, do you possibly know where she is?"

"Wow," Lillian instantly turned cold. "She ditches your date and you walk miles to her house as if you don't get the message. Obviously she doesn't want to see you."

"Uhm... Why- why wouldn't she?"

"I couldn't possibly know her reasons, but if she didn't tell you about her new life decision I'm sure she doesn't want you in her life."

"What life decision?"

"Oh, honey."

Kara raised an eyebrow. Lillian was treating her as if she were a stupid child.

"I'm sorry to break the news like this, but Lena caught a flight to Ireland last night. She decided she missed her friends too much and wanted to go back to boarding school. Thankfully the school was happy to take a bribe and lift her expelsion."

"What are you talking about? Is Mr Luthor in town? I'd like to speak with him."

"Mr Luthor has been in Metropolis for the last month or so. I guess Lena did not tell you that either... I apologize for my daughter's rudeness. Please forgive her?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong. I don't believe she went anywhere willingly without telling me."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I do not believe you. Lena is not like you. She wouldn't do that to me."

Lillian grabbed Kara's hand, tugging her closer with force. Kara stumbled and fell onto her knees. Her glasses flying across the room.

"You listen to me, child. Lena left you. She doesn't love you. She has people she cares about more in Ireland. That's where she belongs. You better believe it."

Kara looked up and with anger, she was not able to control her powers correctly and so her x-ray vision kicked in. Kara's mouth was agape at what she saw. She pulled her hand back, not caring of she hurt Lillian with her strength. She put her glasses back on and ran out of the mansion.

When she x-rayed through Lillian's blanket she saw something that horrified her. A hole in her thigh. Most likely a bullet that cut straight through. She also saw fresh third degree burns covering places on her legs.

Kara kept running. She couldn't stop. So many scenarios were running through her head. She needed to find Lena. She could be in trouble. Once Kara was out of the city she took to the sky, not stopping for anything. She needed to find Lena.

 **A/N- I'm trying really hard to focus on finishing this story. I know where it's going but I feel like it isn't coming together right. Please review? I really appreciate all of them.**


	25. Chapter 25

Alex felt an overwhelming rush of butterflies in her chest when she saw Maggie. She was dressed in her usual style - black jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket and wavy hair. Alex was used to that look by now but today was special. They were actually going on a date. Alex had finally taken that step.

"Hey," Maggie greeted as she hugged Alex.

"You look beautiful tonight," Alex whispered, hugging Maggie back tightly.

Maggie blushed hard. "I thought I was picking you up?"

"Yeah but I decided it's my job."

"We've had this conversation before, you don't have a car so technically you can't pick me up."

"Yeah but I asked your aunt if I could borrow her motorcycle, you know, since you taught me how to ride it. So it's mine tonight." Alex held up the spare keys with a smile on her face. "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

"You stole my bike from me? How could you,i Danvers?"

Maggie looked serious for a second then they both laughed. They held hands and exited the house.

"Bye, aunt Ofelia!" Maggie shouted.

"Bye girls!" Ofelia replied, followed by giggles.

"You have to wear the helmet tonight. I insist," Alex said as she gave it to Maggie.

"I hate being treated like a princess!" Maggie protested.

"Yeah? Well I love when you get mad!"

Maggie huffed and put on her helmet. Alex helped her fasten it.

"You don't even have a license!" Maggie tried again.

"I won't tell the cops if you won't."

"You know one day I am going to be a cop and if you're still my girlfriend, It won't matter. I'll still arrest you."

Alex smiled widely. They were girlfriends now. "Hopefully I will still be your girlfriend, and I will forgive you as long as you bail me out too."

Maggie laughed. "I'll probably leave you in there for a day or two first, just to teach you a lesson."

Alex laughed as she climbed onto the bike. Maggie followed suit and wrapped her arms around Alex.

Alex pulled off slowly. As she drove she couldn't shake the feeling of happiness. She was living her dream. Riding a motorcycle, on a date with a beautiful woman, already imagining a future together. Nothing could get better.

When they arrived Alex parked the bike and clipped the helmet to it. Maggie put her arm around Alex's waist and they entered the restaurant.

"A table for two?" The waiter asked, a kind smile on his face.

Alex nodded and they followed him to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Alex pulled out Maggie's chair for her.

"Danvers..." She warned as she sat down.

Alex only smiled at her and pushed her chair in slightly.

When Alex sat down Maggie leaned across the table and caressed her wrist.

"I'm really proud of you, babe. For embracing who you are."

Alex felt butterflies again, especially at the word 'babe'. She smiled.

"Thank you for staying at my side. And for accepting my offer for this date."

"Are you kidding, I'd choose being here with you, right now, over being anywhere else in the world, in a heartbeat."

The butterflies were so strong that Alex felt like crying. Maggie was so perfect. All Alex wanted to do in that moment was lean across the table and kiss her.

The waiter interrupted her thoughts. "May I get you two ladies something to drink?"

Maggie smiled at him and ordered her drink. The waiter then looked at Alex.

"Yes, thank you, I'd love a-"

"Margarita!" A man's voice pounded through the restaurant.

Maggie jumped. Alex slowly turned her head in the direction Maggie was looking. There was a man heading straight for them.

"This is not happening," Maggie said as her voice broke.

The waiter disappeared.

"Margarita! I have been looking all over for you, my girl. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Maggie stood up. "How did you find me?"

"That childish aunt of yours was more than happy to tell me. I'm so glad I found you."

Alex could smell the alcohol on his breath and she wasn't even that close to him.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her-"

"You can't swear on God, child! God doesn't love you. You're gay. You can't swear on him!"

He threw the pride flag that had been tied to Maggie's bedroom door onto the table. Immediately Alex stood up, her hands instinctively forming into fists.

"She can swear on whomever the hell she wants to!"

The man turned around to face Alex. He looked at her as if it were the first time he noticed her there.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Why don't you tell me who the hell you are and why you are being so rude?"

"I'm Margarita's father."

"This is my girlfriend, Alex. We were on a date before you so rudely interrupted us!" Maggie said.

Her father turned back to her. "My child. Your nonsense needs to stop. I thought that bringing you here would help you. I thought by now you would have learnt your lesson and want to come home. Home where you have collage in your future, I have enough money to keep you happy for years, your aunt can't even afford half of your collage tuition! I did not expect to find you here, destroying your life more! Avoiding my phonecalls, going on dates with women. You are ruining your life the same way your aunt has ruined hers. You two live a sinful life and do not appreciate what your ancestors have done to give you freedom."

"Hold up!" Maggie yelled. "Aunt Ofelia is the kindest, and most lovable person I have ever met. Her life is not sinful! It is beautiful. Just because she does not want to marry a conservative asshole just like you does not make her a sinful woman. It makes her a powerful woman, an inspiration to me. And as for me coming to live with you again, you must be crazy! That's impossible! I am gay! So fucking gay. That's never going to change, and unless you change I'm never coming home. I'd rather live a hard life with people who love me than an easy one with people who hate me!"

Maggie's father's cheeks got darker as he got angrier. "Margarita! You are leaving with me right now! I am taking you to a doctor in D.C. He can help you."

"A doctor? What is he going to do? Have people rape me until I say I'm straight out of fear of it happening again? Fuck you for even thinking I'd go anywhere with you!"

"I am tired of you shit, come with me!"

"No!"

Maggie looked around the restaurant and for the first time noticed that every person in that room was staring at them. Tears filled her eyes. This was supposed to be her first date with her one true love and her father had just ruined everything, again. She picked up the creased pride flag and turned to leave. Her father immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Before Maggie could try to get away Alex had gripped his arm. She pulled it away from Maggie and slid underneath him, twisting it as she went. Alex stood up and not taking the pressure off of his arm, she used her other hand to slam his head into the table.

He screamed out in violent pain but could not get loose. Alex's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she didn't even know she was doing it while she was doing it. He had touched Maggie and she had snapped. Alex looked up and saw Maggie with the same expression, shock.

Having no regrets, Alex decided to go a step further.

"How does that feel?" Alex asked, pulling a little tighter on his arm.

"Ahh! Let me go, dammit!"

"No! Not until you apologize to my lady."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He shouted back.

"Apologize!" Alex pulled further.

He screamed again. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry Margarita!"

Maggie stared down at him and without hesitation she spoke. "You are not forgiven."

At that Maggie turned to leave the restaurant. Alex let go of Maggie's father and followed her. Maggie gripped Alex's hand. Just before they walked out of the room the entire restaurant began to clap and cheer.

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Maggie closer. She knew that Maggie was probably feeling an overwhelming amount of embarrassment. When they reached the bike Alex wrapped her arms around her short girlfriend.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did that have to happen? He ruins everything."

"So what if he ruined our date? We can go on a thousand more!"

Maggie only hugged Alex tighter and began to cry.

After a while Alex stepped back and took Maggie's face in her hands. She wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

"Look at me, Maggie."

Maggie locked eyes with Alex.

"You are strong, and you are brave, and you are loved."

"Alex..."

Alex took the pride flag from Maggie's hand and put it around Maggie's back.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked.

Alex took hold of the two pieces of string and tied a knot.

"I'm serious, Maggie. You are so powerful. You are my hero. You're a superhero."

Maggie laughed softly as she realised that the flag was now a cape. She smiled widely then grabbed onto Alex's shirt, pulled her down and kissed her. Alex placed her hands on either side of Maggie's jaw and kissed her back.

For the first time, for both of them, everything felt right.

 **A/N- I kinda hate myself too for ruoniru their date. Please review!?**


	26. Chapter 26

After their perfect kiss in the parking lot, Alex and Maggie raced back to Ofelia's house. Maggie burst through the door, her new cape flowing through the wind behind her. The kitchen looked as if a tornado had hit it. Shattered glass covered the floor and everything on the shelves had been knocked over.

"Aunt Ofelia!" She yelled, terrified that her aunt had been hurt.

"I'm over here!" Ofelia answered.

Maggie and Alex followed the sound of her voice, and the trail of mess to Maggie's room. Ofelia was on the floor in tears cleaning up the glass and soil from Maggie's destroyed Bonsai trees.

"I'm so sorry, Maggie!" She apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's his." Maggie said truthfully although her heart broke a little more in her chest. She loved those plants.

"I gave you up, I shouldn't have told him. He just..."

"He is scary, I get it and glad you did, Alex taught him a lesson."

Alex extended her arm and helped Ofelia up off the floor. She quickly looked her over for any cuts and bruises, thankfully there were none.

"You can clean this up another time." Alex said. "I honestly think that you and Maggie should stay at a hotel tonight, or at least my house. You need to be somewhere safe. Did you call the cops?"

"That's a good idea, Alex. Let me go pack a bag. We will stay at a hotel. I did not call the cops, the police in this town are pathetic."

Alex nodded. "Worse than pathetic."

As Ofelia told Maggie to back a bag too, Alex's cellphone rang. Alex answered immediately.

"Hey, Kara. I'm so sorry about earlier, can we talk?"

"Wait, what?"

Maggie looked up at her girlfriend. She could only hear half of the conversation but it already sounded serious.

"Kara I can't hear you when you are crying, I'm sorry."

"Winn? Uhm, Hey. What's going on?"

"Okay, try to get her to concentrate on something."

"Whatever, just keep her human okay!"

"I'm on my way!"

Alex ended the call and looked at Maggie.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Kara is crying and yelling at Winn. Something happened to Lena. I need to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"You really need to stay with your aunt."

"It's alright, girls. I'll call from the hotel. Go help your friend," Ofelia already had her bag packed and was standing in the doorway.

Maggie hugged her aunt. "I love you so much. Call me immediately and don't tell anyone else where you are."

"I love you too and I promise. You two need to get out of here now too."

Alex helped Maggie stuff a buffel bag full of clothes before following Ofelia out of the house.

It was going to be a long night, Alex knew. Kara hardly ever cried anymore and when she did it was serious. Either her humanity was crushing her soul or something worse was going on.

Alex and Maggie entered the house at full speed. They ran up to Alex and Kara's room to find Winn typing away on his laptop at Alex's desk and Kara in tears on her own bed, squeezing a teddy bear.

Alex sat down beside Kara and tried to hold her hand, Kara pulled away. Alex knew the routine. Kara would not let anyone touch her when she was hurt or angry. That's how people got hurt- when Kara was focusing on her feelings and not on controlling her strength.

"What happened, Kara? Tell me everything but breathe first, alright?"

Kara wiped some tears away then stared at Alex. Alex knew that look. It was Kara concentrating on her sisters heartbeat. After a little while she spoke.

"Lena did not attend our date this afternoon..."

"What happened? That is not why you are crying."

"I went to her house to see if maybe she forgot but she wasn't there, Lillian was."

"What did that witch have to say?"

"Well, she- she told me that Lena flew back to Ireland, she went back to boarding school."

"But you don't believe this?"

"No. Yesterday... She told me that she had finally found home here in Midvale... With me."

Alex frowned. She did not know what to think. She did not know how to comfort her sister.

"I know that you don't really like her, Alex. But everything is wrong. Her father picked her up from the park yesterday but Lillian says he's still in Metropolis for business and hasn't been back."

"Maybe it's just a little family lie, maybe Lena decided to go live in Metropolis for a few days and catch up with her dad?" Maggie suggested.

"There's more," Winn said, finally looking up from the laptop. He gave Alex a knowing look then diverted his eyes to Maggie.

Alex understood. "Hey, Maggie. I really don't want to do this to you but do you think you could go down stairs while we talk. There's something that I need to tell you, but it's important that you don't hear it now, like this."

Without question, Maggie nodded her head and exited the room. "I'm down stairs if you need me!"

"Kara, what happened?" Alex was back to business, trying not to think too much about Maggie's strange reaction.

"I flew to Ireland," Kara blurted. "It was such a crazy thing to do but Lillian was acting so strange that I just got so scared. She is not in Ireland or in any of the airplanes headed in that direction."

"You spent the whole day flying? Kara? What the hell?"

"I couldn't find her, Alex!" Kara yelled through sobs.

Alex took a moment to breathe. This was not the time to be angry at Kara for using her powers. "So what happened next?"

Kara pointed at the newspaper lying on the floor. Alex bent over and picked it up. The front page had a picture of a black Mercedes that had been rolled and a major wildfire in the background.

"What am I looking at?" Alex asked.

"That's the car Lionel fetched Lena in. If you read the rest of the article it says that two bodies were found, burnt, it is too early to identify who the remains belong to or even the gender. One was killed before the fire from a bullet to the brain. When I was talking to Lillian, my x-ray vision kicked in and I saw burns all over her legs... And a bullet wound."

"There is no hospital records for Lillian in the past few days... She had to have recieved medical treatment somewhere else." Winn informed Alex.

"Kara, you don't... You don't think that one of those bodies is Lena's?" Alex asked.

More tears poured out of Kara's eyes. She looked at Alex with sad eyes, then, without warning burst out onto the balcony and disappeared into the night sky.

"Winn?" Alex said in alarm as she turned around and stared at him, expecting more answers.

"She forced me to hack Lena's phone."

"And what did you find?"

"Well the last text message she sent out was to Kara, apologising for leaving so suddenly and saying that her and her dad had finally had a much needed conversation."

"Well that doesn't sound like a cry for help. Why is that important?"

"Because the text was sent from the same location that that Mercedes was found. It was a warehouse that belonged to a coffee company and was abandoned in the 60's."

Alex sighed and sat down on her bed, a meter away from Winn. She rubbed her eyes, smudging her mascara. Alex trusted Lena, Alex liked Lena, but what Alex did not pretend to like was the rest of her family. The Luthor's had everything to do with this and Alex knew, the sick feeling in her stomach was there because Lena was not safe. All the evidence proved that.

"What are we going to do, Winn?" Alex asked.

"We could call the cops?"

"Kara and I have a bad history with trusting the cops in this town, they can also be easily bought."

"Well then, we are just going to have to come up with a solution to help Lena without help."

"We're not super heroes, Winn. We don't know the first thing we should do to help her."

Winn stopped typing and looked at Alex. "No we are not super heroes, but we are Lena's friends and the first thing we should do to help her is look for a clue or a plan that we can use to help her or find her."

Alex nodded her head. Winn was right. They just needed to try. Alex needed to remind herself to be positive. Her negativity never got her anywhere in life.

She took a deep breath then took a seat beside Winn at her desk and began making notes on her own laptop. They had to solve this mystery. Alex was glad that unlike Kenny's mystery, there was a possibility Lena was still alive and they had two more friends able to help them.

 **This is basically just a bridging chapter...**

 **Please Review?**


	27. Chapter 27

The front door opened and Eliza stumbled in, slightly tipsy. Alex and Kara had convinced her to go out with her friends as they would both be out with their dates. She had been excited to see her friends again, and happy that her daughter's were finally old enough to take care of themselves and want their mother to have a social life... Not that she'd done a good job maintaining it while raising them.

Unfortunately her evening was cut short when she had received a call from a co-worker who had been eating at the same restaurant as Alex and Maggie.

As she closed the door she noticed a figure was laying on her couch. She squinted her eyes and turned on the light.

Maggie sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, hi there, Mrs Danvers!"

Concern filled Eliza's expression. "Maggie! Oh dear! Where is Alex?"

"I'm alright, Mrs Danvers. No need to worry. Alex is upstairs with Kara and Winn... They are doing some science thing... I just wanted as few minutes to myself."

Eliza took a seat beside Maggie and wrapped her arms around the young girl. "A friend was at the restaurant tonight and he told me all about what happened..."

Maggie tried to hold back her tears, she really did. But Eliza's hug was so comforting and her words were so soft. Ofelia had always been their for Maggie but she was more of a sister to her. Eliza was so warm and so understanding... Maggie wondered if that was what it was like to have a supportive mother. She wouldn't know.

The tears continued pouring without warning.

Everything that caused Maggie's heart to ache bubbled to the surface. Eliza just held her a little tighter and whispered soothing words.

"Thank you," Maggie whispered after a few long minutes of crying hard.

"Just let it out, dear. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but if you do, I am here to listen."

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just- I just wanted them to love me..."

More tears flowed.

"I know it's hard, sweetheart. But they are not worthy. You are too brilliant, you are too pure, you are too powerful for them to love. They do not deserve you. They are not worthy of your love."

"Why do I love a person who is so cruel? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Because that's the way the world works. It's unfair. It can crush a person if they don't focus on what they do have, the people who do love them. I know it's hard to fully trust after what your parents did to you, but I trust Alex and I know that she loves you. I love you. I can't say I know you that well but we've had random conversations in passing about Justin Timberlake and food and I know that you have a beautiful spirit. I love you because my daughter has transformed from a miserable teenager into a positive young woman in the last months and there is no one else to thank for that but you."

"I love you too, Mrs Danvers. And Alex. I love your daughter so much. And Kara, I love Kara too, but as a sister, and you as a mom. I love Alex as... As... My girlfriend. I just love her."

Eliza giggled at the rambling teen. She seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"Are you feeling better?" Eliza asked.

Maggie sighed. "I am. Thank you. I'm so sorry about that."

Eliza released her grip around Maggie but kept her hand on her back. "Don't apologise, sweetheart. Everyone needs to cry sometimes and have someone listen. I'm glad that you did have someone with you."

"I'm glad it was you," Maggie said happily.

"I'm glad it was me too."

Maggie hugged Eliza again. When she pulled away Eliza smiled.

"Now, it's time for the shovel talk."

Maggie giggled. "Oh no."

"If you intentionally break my daughter's heart, you should be very afraid of me."

"I would never do that," Maggie said seriously.

"You'd better not. What are your intentions with her?"

Maggie smiled as she thought about Alex and the moment they had shared outside of the restaurant. "I know that I am just a teenager and everyone will call me crazy but I see a future for us. I see her in my life for a very long time..."

Eliza smiled. She could see the love in Maggie's eyes. It warmed her heart.

"I approve."

Eliza and Maggie both giggled. Eliza had failed completely to be intimidating.

"Anyway, kid. If Alex breaks your heart she should also be very afraid of me. You are a part of my family now. I care about you and no one has the right to hurt you."

Maggie felt the tears swell up again. "Thank you, Eliza."

"What are you two talking about?" Alex's voice startled them.

They turned around and smiled. "That's none of your business," Eliza said.

Alex raised an eyebrow and joined them on the couch. "Why not?"

"Because it's not."

"Alright whatever. Why are you home so early, mom? It's not even midnight yet. Kara and I said have fun and meant it."

"I heard about what happened and I came to check on you. Maggie assured me that everything is alright."

"Yeah... It was... Thanks for checking up."

Eliza tapped Maggie's knee. "I'll see you around, sweetheart. Focus on the good, okay."

"Focus on the good," Maggie repeated.

Eliza got up and walked up the stairs, ready for bed.

"Kara and Winn are really concentrating on something, I don't think it's a good idea you interrupt them," Alex yelled after her.

"I'll stay away, then."

Alex looked at Maggie. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright. Your mom and I had a good conversation."

"I'm glad."

"So..."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. She knew where the conversation was going.

"I need to come clean about something..." Alex said.

"The reason you kicked me out of the room?"

Alex winced. Having it said like that made her feel worse.

"Don't stress, babe. I think I have a pretty good idea about what is going on."

Alex raised and eyebrow. "You do? And what is that?"

Maggie bit her lip. Unsure if she should say. She wasn't entirely sure and she did not want her girlfriend to think she was insane.

"Tell me?" Alex begged.

Maggie shrugged. "Kara is an alien."

Alex's jaw dropped. "What? How? How did you?"

Maggie's eyes widened. "Wait so I'm right? She is?"

"Yeah... How did you know?"

Maggie thought about it for a second. "Well you always say things like 'why didn't you just listen?' and 'you could have gotten here faster than that' and also, Kara eats a lot... Like a non-human amount. It's crazy."

"And here I was thinking that we were experts in lying."

Maggie laughed. "You suck."

"So you're not upset with me?"

"No, Alex. Why would I be? You have always and will always protect your sister. I don't blame you for keeping her secret. That's what sister's do."

"I love you!" Alex said happily.

Maggie locked eyes with her and smiled widely.

"Oh shit..." Alex said, realising what she had just said. "I mean... I didn't mean to say it so early... But I do... I love you Maggie."

Maggie laughed and punched Alex playfully. "You're so cute. I love you too. I already told your mom that. I might as well let you know too."

Alex laughed. "My mom, really?"

"We're like besties now."

Alex smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her softly. Maggie pulled her closer and kissed her back.

When they pulled apart Alex had the sweetest grin on her face. "Do you know how good it feels to finally kiss you, to stop thinking about it all the time and just do it? Do you know how good it feels to finally kiss you and not have to worry about the consequences of someone seeing or you not liking me? It feels SO good."

Maggie laughed. "I'll always have a crush on you, Danvers."

"I'll always have a crush on you too, Sawyer!"

They kissed again and once they pulled apart Alex was back to business. "So Kara flew away, even though it's really dangerous for her to use her powers. She's probably above the town listening to everything trying to find Lena's heart beat."

"She flies? And has super hearing?"

"She has a lot of powers... Superman is her cousin."

"Superman!? That's amazing."

"No it's not. He's an asshole who abandoned her."

"Well he may be an asshole but he could help us find Lena. Maybe you should call him?"

Alex sighed. Maybe Maggie was right.

 **Please review!?**


	28. Chapter 28

Alex breathed in deep and dialed Clarks number. He answered instantly.

"Hello?"

"Clark, Hey. It's Alex Danvers."

"Alex, how are you?"

"Not too good. Something has happened and I need your help."

"What is it? Is Kara alright?"

"She's using her powers. She's flying around the town. She is looking for Lena."

"Lena Luthor?"

"Yes. Something horrible has happened. We think that she may be in trouble."

Immediately his warm, happy tone changed. The way it always did when he was talking to Alex. "Alex how many times do I have to tell you two not to get yourself into situations that you can't get yourself out of. Making friends with a Luthor was the most insensible thing you could possibly do. You can't trust any one of them. Stay away from the family, stay away from Lena, they will use you and destroy Kara if they find out."

"But Lena is in serious trouble!"

"No she's not, Alex. Dammit! It's like you don't hear anything I say. Lena is fine. They are probably doing what they do best and that is lie."

"Lena is not a liar!"

"Yes she is. She's a Luthor! Stay away from them. You're worrying over someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill you if she needed something from you."

Alex could not control the anger that burned through her veins. "Fuck you, Clark! You are a pathetic egotistical, self-serving asshole! I fucking hate you. You abandoned Kara when she needed you most and when her one true love is probably about to die you don't give a shit and still refuse to help her! You're pathetic."

"I don't have time for this, Alex. I have a city to protect."

"Yeah go on, pretend that saving a few people in your city makes up for the evil you have done to Kara."

"Alex I really need to go."

"Fuck you, Clark!" Alex yelled into the phone before throwing it down on her bed.

Maggie and Winn watched her cautiously from the other side of the room. She looked at them and sighed.

"It's up to us to save her," Alex announced. "Winn keep hacking, Maggie help him in any way and don't let him fall asleep."

"And where are you going?" Maggie asked as Alex neared the door.

"To talk to Kara."

"How are you going to find her?"

"If she's listening, she'll hear me."

Alex turned and ran out of the room she raced down the stairs and into the street. She kept running until she found a very quiet street. Then, she slowed.

"Kara," she said outloud. "Kara I need to speak to you, please?"

Alex walked slowly down the street, unsure if Kara would actually hear her, she could be on the other side of the town or further. Yet, Alex had faith.

"Kara, please talk to me?"

Alex heard a woosh of wind and looked up into the starry night sky. There she was. Kara floating in the wind, her hair flowing and her hands on her hips. She looked annoyed. She probably was.

"Kara please come here?"

"I'm close enough," Kara yelled back. Alex was not sure if she wanted to stay in the sky because she was afraid of her powers or if she wanted to stay where she could see and hear anything and everything.

"Kara listen to me. We have been through this before and the only reason we were successful in finding out who killed Kenny was because we were in it together. We helped each other and were able to figure it out. Please just come down here and tell me what is going through your mind."

"Kenny was dead! He was dead, Alex!" Kara yelled. She then landed hard on the road infront of her sister, cracking the tar. "Lena could still be alive, I have no way of knowing but she could be! If she is I can't be wasting time sitting around being unhelpful. I am an alien! I need to act like one."

"It's not safe for you to be doing anything like that, Kara."

"It's not safe for me to be who I am?"

"You are not your powers, Kara."

"Who am I then? If I'm not Kara Zor-El then who am I? I'm not Kara Danvers, she's human. Who am I Alex? What is my purpose here if I can't use my powers and fail at pretending to be human?"

"All I know is that you are my sister, whom I love with all my heart. I don't know what you are looking for, Kara, but you won't find out who you are by flying. It's dangerous, so many people would want to use you for your powers, they could kidnap you, they could hurt you."

"Well at least if they take me they will keep me from creating relationships with humans that in turn destroy me."

"Lena loves you back, Kara. And we have to believe that she's alive."

"Then why can't I find her heart beat? Or her voice? Or... Her?"

"Maybe Lillian is hiding her? Where is Lillian?"

"I can't find her..."

"We know she's alive so we must believe that Lena is too!"

"If she's with Lillian she could be being tortured or worse!"

"Stop being negative!" Alex told her sister.

"I'm being realistic!"

Just then Alex's phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly read the message then looked at her sister.

"Winn says he found something important."

Before Alex could blink Kara had lifted her off of the ground and they were in the sky. It only took a few seconds before they flew in through the balcony.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

Maggie and Winn looked up, startled. Alex wobbled for a few seconds trying to find her feet then crossed her arms over her chest. Kara was still hovering in the air staring at Winn. Waiting for an explanation.

"This is cooler in person," Maggie whispered.

"Winn!?" Kara said.

"Right, yes!" He said, focusing on his laptop again. "I have been tracking Lionel's movements of the last few months and I found out a bunch of stuff, fist of all he was sick, very sick. He had Acute Leukaemia and was visiting the hospital every few days. He only had a few months left to live. Then I found out something crazy. Lena's real mother? The one who died before Lena was adopted by the Luthor's. I know who she is."

"She's dead. I don't see the relevance?" Maggie said.

Winn smiled at them. "I think you need to see this for yourself."

He turned his laptop around so the three girls could see the screen.


	29. Chapter 29

Darkness.

Lena awoke in a haze. She was tired and in pain. She knew she was in excruciating pain, but could not pinpoint the source, together with whatever drug Lillian had given her, her mind became clouded.

She was so tired.

The darkness swept over her.

She dreamt about her childhood. Her Father sneaking into her room when Lillian wasn't watching him and wrapping his arms around her, comforting her. 'Why doesn't she love me?' she asked him through tears. He would squeeze her tiny body tighter and say, 'It doesn't matter, Lena. I have enough love in my heart for the both of us.'

She awoke to the sound of her own scream, tears ran down her cheeks. The drug Lillian had given her began to wear off. The pain had become almost unbearable. Lena tried to move, she could not, she was unsure if she had been tied down or if all her limbs had been crushed. She moved her eyes around the room, trying to find a clue as to where she was. The darkness was so strong she could not make out even the dimensions of the rooom. The darkness was so thick, for a moment she wondered if she were in hell.

Lena began to slip in and out of consciousness, although she tried to stay awake and focus. _'On what?'_ she asked herself. _'On the way you murdered your father?'_

Her day had been perfect. Kara pulled her out of her state of self-hate. Kara had saved her life. She had confessed her secret identity and told Lena that she loved her. She had never heard those words with such honesty before, she had never heard those words and felt her heart grow so much fuller. Kara loved her. She could not shake how happy that made her.

Then her father had finally come home. He had come home for her. Although she was overcome with sadness and fear upon finding out his secret, she enjoyed the time they were able to spend together. She apreciated his honesty.

Everything was imperfectly perfect.

Then Lillian ruined everything. Lillian had ruined her life.

Lena had been sitting in Lionel's car, eyeing the sketchy building, wondering what mess her father had gotten himself into, hoping it was just some kind of deal he was trying to close peacefully. She had leaned over and grabbed the pistol from under the passenger seat. She knew her father would not go anywhere without some kind of protection. When she heard the sound of a gunshot she jumped in her seat, startled. The first thing she thought to do was call the cops. She decided against it on second thought as she was not entirely sure that it was a gunshot she had heard and also did not want Lionel to get into anymore trouble with the cops and media if he was doing something illegal.

Eventually she had convinced herself to investigate. She mustered up all her courage and steped out of the car. She walked down the path she had remembered seeing Lionel walking. She neared the warehouse and noticed another car, it was empty.

As she neared the entrance of the warehouse she was forced to see the events taking place within it. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and call for help but all she could do was stay silent in anger and raise the pistol in her hands.

Lionel had decided many years ago that Lena needed to learn how to protect herself. His words were, _'In this line of work it is easy to piss someone off, and pissed off people with a lot of money tend to resolve to violence thinking it will solve all their problems.'_ He hated seeing Lena with a violent weapon in her hands so the moment she completed the course she was on (which she liked a little too much for Lionel to handle), he decided to put her into physical training classes instead (which Lena also seemed to be abnormally excellent at).

Lena had continued attending the range as she got older, being sure to pay of every snitch she thought she'd come across. She was brilliant at it. Unfortunately her sweaty and shaky hands stripped her of that brilliance and so instead of shooting in a more lethal position, the bullet hit her thigh.

When the lighter had landed on the floor beside Lillian she knew in that moment that she had killed her father. Not Lillian. Her innocent father.

When Lionel had yelled at her to run she wasted no time. She sprinted toward the car, knowing full-well that Lillians evil minions were on her tail. She had reched the car with a two second gap between the first guy chasing her. She climbed into the car and pulled off, knocking over anyone that stood in her way, leaving a storm of dust in her tracks.

She slammed her foot down on the accelerater and ducked down as bullets pierced through the back window. Just before she reached the gate she lost control of the car, the tyres seemed to have lost traction and it skid to the right, missing the exit and flying up the side of the fencing and spinning in the air.

That was the last thing Lena remembered before waking up in the darkness.

"This is hell" she muttered as another round of tears escaped her eyes.

She missed her father.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Sorry for the slow updates. It's going to get a little weird, I'm not sure if you guys will approve but I hope you do.**

The sun had finally began to rise. Kara had barely slept. All the posibilities of where Lena could be or what could be happening to her at that moment had flooded Kara's mind from the moment her head had hit the pillow. Spending hours on the phone with Lena's long-lost family member had provided Kara with some much needed assurance. However, it did not stop Kara from worrying and it did not help her sleep any better.

She watched the sunlight travel up the roof and replace all evidence of night. She sat up and threw her covers off in frustration. Lena was missing and here she was wasting time. She looked at the state of her room. Maggie and Winn's bags and clothes covered half the floor, the other half was covered by two single blow-up mattresses. Winn in one, Maggie not in the other. During the night- despite Eliza's ruling, Maggie had crawled into Alex's bed to cuddle. Kara looked at them. She wasn't sure if she should be glad that it had only been cuddling or angry because they got to be happy together while her girlfriend was in danger. She shook her head being angry at herself for being selfish. _'But its Lena!'_ she told herself and angrily snapped her fingers together creating a loud sound that woke the sleeping couple.

Alex gave her evil eyes and Maggie looked at her with a confused expression.

She smiled and explained. "Eliza will be up here in a few minutes to check on us. Don't get yourselves into trouble."

Alex groaned and held Maggie tighter. Maggie giggled softly. Kara rolled her eyes and walked out. Winn remained asleep.

Kara flopped onto the stool in the kitchen. Eliza turned away from the stove and smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

"Good morning, Eliza."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? How did your assignment with Winn go?"

Kara shrugged. "It's getting there. We have an aquantance of his coming over later on to help us."

"Well why don't you need my help, I bet I could help."

"It's a different kind of project" Kara lied. "Not in your field."

Eliza did not look convinced but continued to prepare food anyway.

"You don't need to make a lot of food today. I am not hungry."

Eliza looked at Kara with wide eyes. "I haven't heard you say that since you arrived here, sweety. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Eliza."

Still, she looked as Kara were telling her the dumbest lies she had ever heard. She focused on the newspaper spread out on the kitchen table that Kara had been staring at uncomfortably from the moment she had walked in.

"They believe on of those bodies belongs to Lionel Luthor, how is Lena doing? Has she called you? How did your date go?"

Kara felt as though she were being punched in the chest. She shook her head. "I should pobably go shower before the rest of those smelly teenagers finish all the hot water."

Kara stood up and began walking away when Eliza caught her by the hand and pulled her back to her.

"Tell me what is going on sweetheart? I can see that you are hurting. Stop pushing it down."

Eliza seemed to be staring into Kara's soul. Kara knew she could not lie to Eliza in that moment because of two reasons. One being that Eliza was brilliant at being a mom and along with that came the fact that she could always tell when Kara or Alex were unhappy and also knew exactly when one of her daughters were lying to her. The second reason was that Kara knew in that moment that under Eliza's worried gaze she would not be able to hold herself together, let alone lie. So she told the truth.

"Lena did not show up for our date yesterday and when I went by her house Lillian told me that she had gane back to Ireland to attend the boarding school there. Being in a public school for a few months where everyone hated her for being a Luthor was only supposed to be a punishment."

Eliza's firm grip on Kara's arm loosed and suddenly Eliza was being comforted by a tight hug. Kara remembered how long it had taken her to be ready to touch people after she had arrived on earth. Finally, having a huge amount of faith in Kara and wanting nothing but to be able to comfort the crying Kryptonian, Eliza had taken her in a hug so unexpectantly that Kara had no time to dodge it. Eliza had held her until Kara's tears stopped and hugged Eliza back. It had still taken Kara a while to be comfortable with human contact but Eliza had pushed her in the sweetest way Kara imagined anyone could.

Eliza's hugs were still one of Kara's favourite things on this planet. They seemed to draw all of Kara's tears out and leave her feeling lighter.

"I don't believe for a second that was Lena's decision. I don't believe she would leave you like that."

 _'I don't believe that either!'_ Kara thought but did not say. Eliza could not know about any of their plans. If she grew suspiscious of them she would likely shut their opperation down out of fear that they would get themselves killed. After investigating Kenny's death and trying their best to lie about the reasons for the giant hole in the school wall, Eliza had made extra sure that Alex and Kara did not put themselves into that position again.

"I am so sorry, Kara!" Eliza whispered. Kara held her a little tighter and let a few more tears escape before she pulled away.

"I love you, Eliza."

"I love you more!" Eliza said as she wiped away a few of her own tears.

Kara giggled. "You know, I really should take a shower. I have a lot to plan today."

"Alright, sweetheart. I am going to finish up here then I have to leave. "I am having breakfast and seeing a movie with a girlfriend then I have to go grossery shopping so I will probably be out all day. Winn can stay all day if he likes and I assume Maggie is sleeping over again so you all have a good day together."

"You have a good day too!" Kara said before dissapearing up the stairs at super speed.

Kara spent a long time in the shower, crying. It was usually the only place she could do that alone, without any chances of someone finding her and trying to comfort her. She apreciated the fact that Alex and Eliza where always there for her but sometimes she just needed to be alone.

After she had dressed and dried her hair she went downstairs to find an abundance of food, her friends and sister, and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in deep converstaion with Miss Grant.

She had to readjust her glasses and then take them off after realising she could see better without them and take another look.

She was not expecting Diana to arrive so early, nor was she expecting her to be so breath taking that neither she or her friends could take their eyes off of her, and she certainly was not expecting Miss Grant to show up with her.


	31. Chapter 31

Time passed by, but slowly. Lena had no idea how long she had been in the dark room. Whatever drug Lillian had faded soon after she had first woken up. She could now not fall asleep at all. Each time she began to doze, a jolt of pain woke her. She was in more pain than she ever imagined she could feel. She finally gave up hope. Hope that someone would find her, hope that Lillian's lies were not believable.

The skin on her face had began to dry out due to the constant tears. They never stopped for more than five minutes. She wanted to be brave, she wanted to be strong but she could not. She had killed her father. She did not deserve to have strength, part of her wanted to stay in that dark room she called hell where she was forced to relive seeing the look on her fathers face as he was swallowed up by flames.

Lionel was supposed to live. He had a few more months to right all of his wrongs and spend time with his daughter. Only, that daughter succeded only in speeding up the process of death. Guilt had taken over her, it darkened a part of her soul that she knew she would never be able to recover from, that is if she were to live through whatever Lillian had planned for her. So far, on the top of Lena's list was starvation. She was so hungry, and her throat burned with thirst, maybe Lillian planned on leaving her there for eternity _. 'Don't be pathetic!'_ Lena scolded herself _. 'Mother will make sure you die the most miserable death possible.'_

After what felt like eternity for Lena, she finally heard a noise. One that wasn't the sound of herself crying or muttering rude words to herself. She tried to listen again to make sure but struggled to hear over the sound of her now pounding heart. She breathed in deep, trying to calm down and pay attention. It happened again. It was a different noise this time, it was the screeching of metal, and it was almost deafening. Along with it, light entered the room. Lena had to shut her eyes. It was too bright. When she opened them again, the light was everywhere, she could not see anything. Her heart beat faster. Her death was coming.

She heard steps, broken and slow steps but nonetheless, human steps and strained her eyes to see who it was. She could only see a tall figure. She desperately wanted to know who the mystery person was but there was too much light. She had been in darkness for much too long.

She tried to get up. To be prepared to fight but she still could not move.

"You'll just hurt yourself more."

Lena recognised the voice, and slowly she bagan to see in the light. The person now beside her bed was her mother.

Ignoring her words, Lena tried her best to get up. Inevitably it resulted in another rush of pain throughout her body.

"Listen to me dear. I am only trying to help you."

"I hate you," Lena whispered.

"Well, I love you. Afterall, you did do what I hesitated to do. For a moment, as I stood before your father with that lighter in my hand I thought I should just leave him there, without starting the fire, but you helped me. You started the fire for me. You know I am not a Luthor by blood, so sometimes I am not as strong as you are. Thank you for helping me make that decison and finishing him off for me, I appreciate that."

"I was trying to kill you!" Lena yelled through a new set of tears.

"Well you killed Lionel instead. Although, you did give me some nasty burns and a gunshot wound in the most uncomfortable place- I can barely sit down properly... I suppose I should be thankful, though. At least I am not a few bones left for the police to try and identify."

"I am going to make you make you pay for what you have done!" Lena looked around the room. Lillian had crutches beside her and all types of medical supplies were at odd places in the room.

"I have not done anything wrong, Lena. It was all you. Never forget that. I may have done some carzy things in my life but never have I killed my own blood."

Lena knew that Lillian was only trying to make her feel worse, but she didn't care. Afterall, she was the reason Lionel had died and she did not deserve to have someone else take the blame.

Lillian began to tie a rope around one of Lena's arms.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked, after screaming out in pain.

"Darling, I am going to turn you into the greatest weapon ever created."

"Don't touch me!" Lena yelled and tried to move away.

"The more you resist, the more painful this becomes for you, Lena. Don't fight it. Well this is quite remarkable. You seem to be healing very fast..." Lillian trailed off and Lena gave in to the pain and stayed still while Lillian drew her blood.

"What do you want with my blood?" Lena asked calmly.

"I need to run a few tests. Make sure your body can handle the adjustments."

"I don't need to be turned into a robot. I am fine the way I am."

"Honey, look at yourself. Your arm has been completey shattered, there are cuts all over your body that will take months to heal, only with the right treatment. It will be so much easier to just replace those parts with high functioning tech."

Lena looked down and for the fist time saw the state her body was in. She was dressed in an ugly white hospital gown which had ridden up her legs, exposing multiple deep cuts and dark bruises. She took a good look at her right arm that Lillian was drawing blood from and realised why it hurt so much. It was almost compltetely red with dried blood, a piece of her bone was sticking out of her upper arm. No wonder the pain seemed to be coming from every direction. It was. More tears escaped her eyes as she wondered for a moment if she would ever be able to use her arm again.

"Why did you not just kill me?"

"Now why would I kill my own daughter?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "First of all, you killed your own husband, and second, I am not your daughter. I never have been and I never will be."

Lillian frowned. "You know, I always wanted to be a part of your life. I wanted to be your mom from the moment Lionel brought you home. He was the monster that never allowed me to get close to you."

"He never allowed you to get close to me? That probably has something to do with the fact that you are mantally unstable. You're a freaking psycopath! I hate you so much!"

Lillian looked hurt and turned away from Lena.

"Well I have all I need. I was going to feed you some soup and give you some more pain killers but you seem so undeserving that I think you can starve for one more day. I'll see you soon for the procedure."

Lillian swung out of the room on her crutches and slammed the door shut. Leaving Lena alone, with the light on, to stare at her broken body and grow even more guilty for her fathers death.

She listened to the sound of Lillian stumbling away from her room, then she heard another womans voice. It was drowned out by the distance but Lena could make out her words. "The girl is right, you know. You should just kill her, or better yet allow me to do it, you don't even need to pay me for it, it would be an honour. The ultimate way to defeat Diana."

"I am paying you for protection, Barbara! Not to contradict my ruling or grow hungry for my daughters blood. Stay away from her, she's not your enemy."

A laugh, then, "She's not even your daughter, and she hates you."

A loud bang echoed through the wall, Lena figured it was Lillian slapping the other woman. She had grown used to hearing that sound while living with her mother, she would slap anyone she came into contact with for even the slightest bit of disrespect, if she had any kind of financial power over them. Lena had only recieved that punishment once, years ago but after she sent Lillian flying across the room with an anger-filled fist to her jaw, Lillian never dared to try it again.

Lena rolled her eyes at how well she knew her psycopathic mother, then began to wonder about who the other woman was, why she wanted to kill her and who Diana was.

 **A/N- Can you guess who the other woman is?**


	32. Chapter 32

"Miss Grant?" Kara said with much confusion.

The five people seated around the kitchen table, eating breakfast all looked up at Kara.

Diana smiled and walked over to where Kara was standing. She wrapped Kara in a tight hug. For the first time in a long time Kara forgot about her strength and hugged Diana back, knowing well that the both of them had Lena on their minds.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Kara Zor-El!"

"Likewise... Diana, uh, Princess of-"

"Please, just call me Diana, Diana Prince."

Kara nodded and Diana returned to her seat. Kara sat beside Winn, not quite believing this strange situation.

"Good morning, Kara." Miss Grant said. "To answer your question- that your facial expression asks-"

"Mis Grant doesn't actually hate me!" Winn said in excitement. "Infact, she likes me very much. She was just acting!"

"What?" Kara asked. Still confused.

"What Winn is trying to say," Maggie began. "Is that before we were all born and Miss Grant was still young and sexy as hell, not that is isn't now because look at her, damn. Anyway, she and Diana were in love and happy but then Cat, uhm, Miss Grant ended things because quote-'there was not a lack of love but of life' because Diana doesn't really age and it would be a whole Peter Pan and Wendy situation. So a few years later, Diana fell in love with the handsome business man, Lionel Luthor and they had a baby- your Demi-Goddess girlfriend by the way but then Diana ended it and Lionel helped her fake her death because she believed her career as a superhero could put Lena in danger. Then Diana asked Miss Grant to move to Midvale to keep and eye on Lena. Skip to 13 years later - everything goes to hell and the Cat and Diana love story continues."

Miss Grant cleared her throat. "Thank you for that pathetic explanation, Maggie. But yes, Kara, that is the just of it."

Maggie and Winn giggled softly at Miss Grant.

"Well what about when she was in Ireland?" Kara asked, not finding Maggies storytelling amusing.

"I had a contact there too" Diana answered.

"Another lost love?" Maggie asked.

Diana smiled and shook her head. "I've only been in love with three people in my life. The man who brought me out of Themyscira, Cat and Lionel. I had a friend in Ireland."

Maggie looked dissapointed.

Kara stared at everyone uncomfortably. "So what is the plan?"

"Well first off," Miss Grant started. "We eat this lovely breakfast your mother cooked- and none of that 'I'm too sad to eat nonsense' because we need you to be your strongest alien self. Then we can all help each other do the dishes, and maybe dance to whatever is on the radio and have fun, only later on will we discuss Lena. You need to calm down and start thinking clearly because we need you, Lena needs you to save her, and you can't do that while you are angry because undoubtfully, you will end up ruining the mission and putting Lena's life at stake. Lena can wait one more day, she's a Demi-Goddess, she can look after herself."

Kara clenched her jaw. She really loved Miss Grant but her ideas seemed to make absolutely no sense. How could she sit in a room with a bunch of people who are all capable of helping her find Lena, and not just tomorrow, today!

"Lena has no idea how powerful she is, she might accept defeat, she might give in and Let Lillian hurt her."

"Not my daughter!" Diana declared.

"You don't even know her!" Kara shot back.

"Kara, it's not your place to decide that!" Alex scolded her sister.

Kara breathed in deep and let it out slowly. "I apologise. I just want to feel like I am of use to her. I just miss her so damn much!"

"We all miss her, Kara. But we need to make sure that there is no flaw in our plan and right now our biggest flaw is the possibility of you doing something stupid and putting us in a weakend position. Do you understand?" Alex looked her sister in the eye.

Kara nodded. "I'll try to get my head in the game."

"Good!" Miss Grant said. "Now eat your breakfast!"

Kara rolled her eyes and picked up a plate.

"So because we are all going on this super-cool-super-secret-superhero mission, I think we all deserve special nicknames!" Winn yelled out excitedly.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You're all too little to be superheroes!" Cat said bluntly.

"What? Uhm, no! We are young adults! We may be young but we are adults! We can be superheroes too!"

Miss Grant laughed and poked Diana, "That's what I always imagined you were like while growing up on Themyscira."

"I was much like that, only less wimpy!" Diana explained.

Winn gave them a dirty look. "I am right here!"

"So what are our hero names then?" Maggie asked.

"Uhm..." Winn shrugged and everyone laughed.

Kara smiled. She had been dreaming of becoming a superhero from the moment she learned about her cousins secret identity. She had many names she wanted to be called but could not decide on one. She did not say anything. Still, she did not believe that now was a good time to mess around. She just wanted to create a plan already. She just wanted to have her girlfriend back.

"Well we should start with a group name first." Alex suggested.

"Littles!" Miss Grant called out.

Everyone pulled their faces and Diana laughed.

"It's perfect. You're a bunch of babies who want to be superheroes when technically you can only be vigilantes... well except for Kara and Lena-when she grows into her powers."

"Still lame!" Winn protested.

"I think we deserve a little more respect than that!" Maggie declared.

Alex laughed at them. She did not want to be a superhero. She just wanted to protect Lena from evil. She smiled at Kara and recieved a warm smile back. She just wanted to protect.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N- Sorry that this update took so long. I've been extremely busy. I promise I will finish this story. What do you guys think of the Diana/Cat relationship? Thank you for reading this! Your reviews are always so pleasant and inspire me to keep at it!

After Geography Maggie and Alex met Winn and Kara at the lunch table in the back of the cafeteria for lunch.

"Is it just me or is this day going especially slow?" Winn asked as they sat down.

Maggie groaned in reply.

"Lets go over the plan one more time?" Kara suggested.

"I am pretty sure that we are all too familiar with it already," Winn complianed. Kara had made them go over it ten thousand times and a few more where things could go wrong.

"It's Lena's life!" Kara snapped.

Alex rolled her eyes where her sister could not see and then put on a serious face. "Let's do it guys, we can never be too prepared."

Kara began to run over the plan again then stopped mid-sentence when Maggie's cellphone rang in her backpack. All watched in silence as she fished it out of her bag and answered the call. "Hello?"

Feeling all of her friends eyes on her, Maggie said, "It's just my aunt!" She waved them off with her hand. Kara grimaced.

Suddenly Maggie stood up. "What?" she yelled into her phone. "No, no, no!" She said before walking away, yelling in spanish.

Everyone stared after Maggie is surprise. Alex got up and followed her girlfriend across the cafeteria. As Maggie reached the door Vicky entered and purposely pushed Maggie backward, knocking her off of her feet, sending her cellphone flying across the room and crashing into a wall. The cafeteria erupted in laughter.

Alex quickly picked up the broken cellphone and ran to her girlfriends side, helping her off the floor.

Vicky stepped out of the way and smiled at Alex. "Thank you for taking the trash out!"

Alex spun around in anger but Maggie put a hand on her chest and whispered, "We have bigger problems to worry about today."

Alex clenched her jaw and exited the cafeteria with her arm around her girlfriends waist.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked.

"Not at all."

"Good. What was that call about."

Maggie looked at her now broken cellphone and sighed.

"My aunt was busy explaining to me why my dad was let out of jail without even paying bail."

"What!"

"Exactly my reaction."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, he's a cop, has friends all over the place. Why wouldn't he be let out?"

"I hate the cops in Midvale."

"And with reason! Anyway, I have to get down to the station."

Alex looked at her girlfriend with wide-eyes. "Maggie, what about Lena? The mission? We need you! And your dad, he's dangerous!"

"The second we get the signal from Diana I will climb on my bike and meet you there. You will just have to catch a ride with Cat."

"Maggie..."

Maggie took a step toward her girlfriend and placed a hand on her cheek. "Babe, I can handle my dad, especially if he has a lot less alchol in his system than the last time we saw him. I will not let Lena be harmed, this mission will be a success and I will be there. Please just let me go? I have more I need to say to my father."

Alex sighed. "I love you Maggie."

Maggie smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly, "I love you too."

At that, Maggie turned away from Alex and raced toward the exit.

Alex leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She knew she was under too much pressure and needed to relax herself. On top of Lena being in grave danger, Kara's relentlessness was infuriating and now her girlfriend was at risk of abandoning the mission to face her father at his full strength.

She wanted so badly to go with Maggie, but she knew that it was something Maggie needed to do on her own. Their mission to save Lena was important too.

She looked toward the cafeteria doors and sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Vickys relentless homophobic comments and Kara's attitude.

"Are you alright, Alexia?"

Alex noted Cat standing a few feet in front of her. "It's Alex, and I am alright."

Cat smiled. "I do actually remember your names. All of you. I just pretend to forget them."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

"It keeps me distant. If a student thinks I don't remember their name, they believe I don't truly care about them and therefore will not come to me for help or comfort."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to let me in."

Alex smiled. She loved getting to know the real Cat over the weeked as they planned and played boardgames to relive all their stress. She found it sweet that she was now trying to be affectionate.

"I'm just a bit frustrated and overworked with everything that has been going on. Maggie also just left to see her father who was just released from jail for no reason."

"I saw her leave."

"And then that pathetic monster I once thought I loved just humilated Maggie in front of the whole school."

Cat sighed. "Ah, homophobic treatment. It will never get left behind, unfortuantely."

"Yeah, they are annoying. I'm going to head to my locker to get some books because it does not seem like Diana will call soon and I am not prepared to have Mrs Stokely battle me to the death again. Care to join me?"

Cat nodded and walked slowly beside Alex toward the lockers.

"You know when Diana and I were together, things were much worse than they are today and that is saying somthing because the homophobic bullying, especially at this school is disgustingly horrible. One night Diana and I were walking back from the theatre, holding hands and being all lovable when a cop approached us and put a gun to my head. He told me to prove to him I'm not gay or he'd shoot me. Needless to say that my Goddess of a girlfriend beat the man half to death. That was one of the main reasons we decided to end our relationship."

"You were afraid of her?"

"No not at all. Infact I trusted her much more, I did not even know that was possible. It was her. The guy woke up from a coma about three weeks later and couldn't remember what we looked like so they never caught her but her guilt grew intensly. She had always been so set on protecting people of earth that the thought of almost killing someone with her bare hands scared her, the thought that she loved me so much that it drove her to that point terrified her so she left me. I knew it wouldn't last that long anyway, I am just glad that I had the opportunity to love her."

"What is it like being around her again?"

"I feel like I'm in my twenties again, with a huge crush on this girl I met while voulenteering at a soup kitchen. All giddy and completely infatuated by her."

Alex smiled. "I can tell by your eyes that you are really in love with her. Why don't you tell her that?"

Cat sighed. "Look at me! I'm all wrinkled and pathetic. What do I have to offer a Goddess?"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Yourself!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Anyway the moral of my story is that you should't let those homophobic remarks cause so much anger within you that it consumes you."

"Too. Fucking. Late."

Hearing the anger in Alex's voice, Cat looked up and saw what caused the girls face to redden and fists to clench. Alex's locker had drawn on pictures of boobs and the meanest of mean homophobic comments written on it. She followed Alex's gaze to three others. Maggies, Kara's and Lena's.

Alex closely inspected all of them. When she reached Lena's she banged her fists against it. "She's going down!"

"Don't let it consume you! Save your strength!" Cat yelled after her as she disapeared down the hallway. She shook her head and read Lena's locker. Unlike the other three lockers that seemed almost similar in illistrations and words, this one had an extra phrase written on it in messy handwriting. "You should kill yourself and meet your dad in hell!"

Cat immediately turned around and followed Alex back to the cafeteria. For a moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to help Alex beat up the bullys or stop the fight.


	34. Chapter 34

As Maggie drove she tried to level her breathing, she wasn't sure if she were more angry at Vicky or her father. She would have stayed and fought with Vicky for humiliating her but Alex was one warning away from being suspened and she needed to get to her father as fast as possible to avoid ruining the mission.

She just needed to face him one more time. After he interupted her date the police arrested him a few blocks from the resturant. In his drunken state he decided it would be a good idea to take out his frustrations on an innocent homeless man. Knowing that he had been arrested was refreshing to Maggie. She could stop worrying about her aunt and focus on helping her friends save Lena. Now that she had found out that he was out, her mind was once again in chaos. She tried to calm it by focusing on the patterns in the tar road while driving and by the time she arrived she felt calm.

She got off of her motorbike and walked toward the police station. It was a beautiful building. Just the type of building Maggie had invisioned herself working out of. That was when being a cop like her father still seemed glamorous to her. Now she hated cops. All of them. They reminded her of her father and everything he had taught her.

Outside on a dark wooden bench sat a woman dressed in a a dark red dress, her dark hair placed into a tight braid. Her head was tilted down as she read a book. Maggie recognised the book, it was her favourite. Her heart beat faster. The air reeked of nostalgia. It was her mother.

Maggie aproached her slowly. Tears threatening to escape her eyes already. She missed her. "Mama?" Maggie said as she neared.

The woman looked up for a long moment at Maggie, an expression of disgust filled her face, she then shook her head. "You're no daughter of mine."

Maggie felt as if she had been punched in the chest. The feelings she felt that day her father dropped her off at her aunts house began to resurface. Her mother had never said goodbye. This was it.

Just then she saw her father exit the building. He frowned when he saw her.

"Papi!" Maggie said, slightly startled out of the moment. She looked between her parents, both whom had dissaproving looks on their faces. "I just wanted to-"

"Apologise? No Maggie. The time for that has expired," her father said angrily.

A tear rolled down Maggie's cheek. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as her father walked past her, hitting her with his shoulder, almost knocking her off her feet. She steadied herself and turned to see her parents begin to walk away.

"I'm not sorry!" She yelled with all the courage she could muster up.

They stopped and looked back at her. Their eyes burning holes into her soul.

She breathed in deeply and continued to speak. "Infact, I did nothing wrong! You got yourself into trouble with the law. You destroyed your own sisters house in drunken anger, then harassed two teenage girls and if that wasn't enough already, you beat up a homeless guy just because you were angry. You are pathetic. I came here wanting to apologise but I just decided that it's about time I stop feeling guilty because of your flaws."

"Flaws?" Her father asked.

"You are a drunk and hateful human being! What you did on Saturday night was so low. All of it."

"I was just trying to help you!" He explained.

"Really? Well you actually did. Not in the way you wish, thankfully. You did help me to realize something very important. You made me see that it does not matter how much I want you to love me, it does not matter how much I love you. The truth is that you hate the parts of me that make me who I am. I could never try to change that just for you. I'd rather be hated by my own parents for being who I am, than be loved by them beacuse I pretend I am someone else. I know now that I have to live with myself forever and so I need to do what needs to be done. I need to love myself more than I love you."

Her father laughed. "You are so foolish my child. I have done everything in my power, my whole life, to make your life easier, then you spit in my face by choosing to be hated by the world!"

"By choosing to love myself? Is that really so disrespectful?" Maggie asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You dissapoint me, my child."

"She is no longer our child, she chose that when she decided to become a lesbian," her mother added.

Maggie felt her heart shatter. A little piece of her still held on to the idea of her parents loving her someday. She really was a fool to think that.

Her father sighed and stood up straight. Maggie heard the sound of heels tapping against the floor as someone aproached. Before she could turn to see who it was, the person spoke and Maggies blood ran cold.

"That's the problem with this generation isn't it. We try and try and try to do everything we possibly can to give them an amazing future but they have no gratitude and they reject us. They need to be taught a lesson don't you think?"

Lillian stood beside Maggie with a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's true Mrs Luthor," Maggies mother agreed.

"Leave it to me then?"

Her parents nooded and continued to walk away.

Maggie glared at Lillian. Lillian smiled. "Do you know how easy it is to pay off cops in this town. It's such an advantage."

"Why did you get him released?"

"I believe it was the only way to draw you away from your friends. I know you are planning something to try and rescue Lena, let me assure you it will fail."

"What have you done with her!"

Lillian rolled her eyes at the angry teen. "Calm down crazy. She is going to be alright, that is, only if you help me."

"You really must be insane if you think I will help you!"

"I might be insane but I do love my daughter and without your help she is going to die."

"What have you done?" Maggie asked in fear.

"I haven't done anything yet but I am planning on making her a god."

Maggie rolled her eyes. Lena already was. "What do you need me for then? You could save her life by just letting her go. Why do you have to go through all this trouble?"

"My daughter is the blood type O-negative. She can donate her blood to any other person but she can only recieve blood from another O-negative person. Luckily for her you are that blood type."

"Why do you need me. Why can't you just pay off the hospitals to get a supply of blood?"

"It's not that easy honey. I also might need a few extra parts in case. So what do you say? Are you going to come with me quietly, to save your friend or are you going to make a big scene for nothing. No one here gives a damn about you. They are all on my payroll."

"What about my parents?" Maggie asked as she watched them climb into their car.

"They think I'm taking you to straight school or whatever, where they try to beat the gay out of you. Maybe I will take you there after I'm done with you. But it's really important that we get you to Lena before they start the surgery."

Anger rushed through Maggies veins and before she knew it her fist had hit Lillians jaw hard. Lillian was thrown a few steps back. Before maggie could throw another punch, she felt her whole body burning. She realised she had been shot with a tazer gun. Her head hit the ground hard and immediately she lost conciousness.

"She's definately going to torture school before I kill her," Lillian announced a she rubbed her already bruised jaw.

 **A/N- I am so sorry for this late late chapter! I'm moving to Australia in about a month and so I've been super busy. I will definitely try finish this soon! There are only a few chapters left.**


	35. Chapter 35

"I hate her!" Winn said as he watched Maggie and Alex leave the cafeteria in embarassment.

"Maggie better not ruin the mission," Kara said carelessly.

Winn rolled his eyes at his disinterested best friend and banged his fists on the table. "Can you shut up for one second Kara!"

Kara stared at him with wide eyes. Winn never got angry, especially not at her.

"I know Lena is in trouble, we all do. We have prepared a plan and we are going to get her. We might not be in love with her but we sure do care about her. Could you look outside of yourself for a minute and see that there are people around you who have feelings too! If you haven't noticed, Lena is Diana's child, Miss Grant is completely in love with Diana and hasn't seen her in years, Maggie and Alex were basically attacked by Maggie's father and now he's in jail!"

Kara looked at Winn in shock. The atmosphere grew awkward. Kara bit her lip then shrugged. "He's been released."

"What?"

"Maggie's father, he's been released. Without reason. Now she's headed there to face him."

Winn raised an eyebrow. "Are you listening in on their conversation?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah. Are you going to yell at me again and tell me to but out of other people's business?"

Winn sighed. "I could but I know you won't care."

Kara wanted to defend herself but couldn't find the right words. Winn looked down at his math book open on the lunch table and picked up his pen. Kara watched him complete a few problems, doing the math instinctively in her head as she thought about what he had said.

After a few more math problems were completed, Kara shifted up to Winn and looked him in the eye. "Look Winn, I know that I haven't been very pleasant the last few days. I know that you all care about Lena and are willing to do anything to help her and I appreciate that. I just. It's me! I'm the one who is making this worse. I am absolutely in love with her. I am also an alien with multiple super abilities. I am just so angry at myself. When Jeremiah died I wasn't there to help him. I could have been. It was the least I could do after he sacrificed himself to give me a normal life. I could have saved his life. I can save Lena's. I just don't want to have this opportunity pass up on me. I am one of the strongest women on this planet and I need to save her. I am so scared that I fail."

"Kara, there was no way you could know that Jeremiah was in danger. You couldn't save him because you had no idea he needed saving. He would not hold it against you, Kara. He loved you and he wanted the best life for you. He would not have sacrificed himself for you if he did not want to. Lena loves you, Kara. She loves you so much. I could tell in every way she acted around you. Even when she was silent because of her problems at home. Just the way she looked at you. She loves you more than anyone. You can save her. You can try. If you don't succeed Lena won't love you any less. She believes in you. She loves you. We all do. You can do it. You're a super. Plus you literally have Wonder Woman on your side and the rest of us Littles as Miss Grant calls us. We might be little but we are mighty! It sounds cheesy but it's true."

Kara laughed softly. "I know that, Winn. I know we can do it if we all work together. I am just scared."

"Don't be. You're one of the strongest women on this planet. You can save her."

Kara grinned and placed her fist in the air.

Instead of Winn fist bumping her he stared past her in horror. Kara quickly turned around to find her sister all red with anger racing through the cafeteria. Her jaw dropped as her sister approached Vicky.

"You're pathetic!" Alex yelled as Vicky's eyes grew wide before Alex's fist crashed into her jaw.

Vicky who had been standing next to the football players table flew to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" James, one of the football players yelled at Alex as he stood up.

"Have you seen the lockers recently?"

James looked at Vicky who was struggling to her feet. "What did you do?" He asked her.

"We might all be attracted to women but that does not mean that there is something wrong with us, there is no shame in it!" Alex yelled at Vicky. "I am proud of who I am, it is not my fault that you can't be proud of yourself too."

Vicky stood a few feet in front of Alex and placed her hand over her cheek."I am not one of you!"

"Whatever you say, Vicky! You have no right to abuse us like this!"

"Says the one who just punched me!"

"Lena does not deserve that amount of disrespect. She is so lovely and all she ever wants to do is help people. Help take the world to higher places. You don't know anything about her or her struggle. Why would you be so mean?"

"Lena up and left all of you. She moved back to Ireland obviously because you made her life hell. She won't even see her locker."

"So that gives you the right to vandalize it the way you did?" Alex yelled louder as she stepped closer to Vicky.

"Alex that's enough!" James warned.

"No, she needs to learn a lesson!"

"Look at her! She's terrified!"

Vicky and taken a few steps back as Alex took one forward. "I'm not afraid!" She yelled.

Alex sighed and lowered her voice. "A few months ago I would never have imagined we would be in this position. I thought I loved you. It would have been okay if you didn't want me. This... This is just not how we should be acting. I know that I did you wrong too Vicky but the constant homophobic comments and wishing someone dead, that's way too far. It needs to stop."

Vicky looked around the cafeteria and back at Alex. Everyone was staring.

"You ruined my life, Alex. I'm going to boarding school because of you. How could I possibly let that go?"

"By trying?"

"You're absolutely insane!" Vicky said, her voice getting angrier.

"Yeah, yeah Vicky. You already told me that all over my locker with a few more mean words."

Miss Grant burst into the cafeteria. "Alex let's go!"

Vicky smiled. "Time for your suspension. I'm getting rid of you all one by one and it's working!"

Alex stepped closer to Vicky once again. Her anger growing stronger. "Stay away from my family!"

"Alex!" Miss Grant yelled again.

"Or what?"

Alex bit her lip and clenched her jaw.

"Back off Vicky!" James warned. "I can't believe I was ever interested in you, everything about you is fake."

"Alex it's time!" Mis Grant yelled in full anger.

Alex looked at Miss Grant and back at Vicky before stepping away and running out the door with Kara and Winn at her side.

"I can't get hold of Maggie!" Alex announced as she climbed into the car.

Mise Grant bit her lip as she started the car. "There is a reason Diana sent us a signal late. Lillian had a different plan this morning."

Alex felt her heart drop in her chest. Something was wrong.

 **Please review?**


	36. Chapter 36

"Let me go you psycho!"

Lena jumped in fright. She sat upright in her bed. She definitely heard that. The voice was familiar. That was what scared her. This place was torture. A familiar voice was not welcome. It would only lead to more torture. It wasn't Kara's voice. It could have been Alex's. It was definitely someone she knew well enough. She climbed off of the shaky hospital bed she had been tied to for the first two days she'd been locked in the room. She slowly tiptoed toward the door and placed her ear close to hear more clearly. She heard footsteps along with loud grunting. The sound got louder until she was certain whoever was there was right outside. She heard the rattle of keys then a click as the door unlocked. She took a step back, ready to face whatever threat was there. The door opened letting a wave of fresh air into the room. Hank, Lillian's most trusted minion as Lena had learned, stood at the doorway with his iron hand around a girls neck. Lena's jaw dropped. It was Maggie.

"Maggie!" Lena yelled in surprise. When she saw the look of terror on her friends face she felt her anger grow immensely. "Let her go! You're hurting her!"

"Get back!" Hank yelled in surprise. As far as he knew, Lena was supposed to be tied to the bed. "Against the wall or I close my fist!"

Lena stumbled back quickly and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Let her go asshole!" She then yelled, trying to swallow her fear.

Hank seemed to roll his eyes as he threw Maggie into the room and slammed the door shut. Maggie's body hit the ground hard and rolled until she hit the wall and screamed out in pain.

"Maggie!" Lena cried out in fear. She ran to her friends side and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

Maggie winced as she tried to sit up. Her arms shook with weakness as she pushed herself off the floor. She managed to sit up and rest her back against the wall. "That hurt."

"Thanks Sherlock!"

Maggie rolled her eyes then looked into Lena's eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad that you are okay Lena! We have all been worried sick!"

Lena smiled back and wrapped her arms around Maggie. The hug only lasted a few seconds then Maggie was stumbling to her feet.

"You shouldn't move too fast. You're hurt. "

"Like hell I am!" Maggie protested as began walking toward the door. She wobbled slightly then tripped over nothing. Lena steadied her and led her over to the bed. Maggie sat and let out a loud sigh.

"This was not the way the mission was supposed to go. Alex is going to be so pissed at me, and your girlfriend is probably going to kick me into space."

"Mission? Why would Kara do that? Do you know about her, uh, secret? Wait, she told you guys that I'm her girlfriend?"

"My head hurts way too much to answer all those questions."

Lena sighed. "Let me clean that up for you."

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"You have a nasty cut on your forehead and dried blood all down your face... You probably have a concussion."

"You're joking."

Lena shrugged and began digging in a cabinet near the bed.

"Yeah I know Kara's Kryptonian and yes she's totally in love with you, she didn't even need to tell us that. She's been looking for reasons to murder us the last few days because you're gone."

"I've been so worried about her," Lena admitted looking up from the medical supplies in front of her.

"You're the one who's been kidnapped."

Lena chuckled. "Besides the part where my mom is prepping me for a surgery that will change my life for the worst, this feels just like home."

"I wish I couldn't relate. My parents practically gave me to Lillian."

Lena stood up and neared Maggie. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to leave me in here with decent medical supplies but at least I can clean the wound and put a Band-Aid on it. Not that it's going to help much, you need stitches."

Maggie rolled her eyes. She should have taken note of who was with Lillian. She could never face Lillian's minions alone. She should have stayed with her team, it would have been safer.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," Lena apologized as she began cleaning the wound.

Maggie clenched her teeth waiting for the stinging pain to subside. When it did she poked Lena's arm. "We all care for you, Lena. We would do anything to help you. We didn't hesitate to get in on this mission."

"Who exactly is in on this so called mission of yours? It sounds like suicide to me."

"I think we're pretty well backed up..."

Lena raised her eyebrow as she placed the band aid over the wound.

"What is that supposed to mean? Kara does not have the same amount of experience as her cousin, she can't take on my mom and her people alone."

"I'm not referring to Kara."

Lena sat beside Maggie on the uncomfortable bed. "What do you mean then?"

Maggie sighed. Her head was pounding and she didn't feel so good. She leaned against the wall and looked at her friend. She did not want to be the person to tell Lena who her mother was, let alone that she was alive.

"Have you experienced anything unusual in your life?"

Lena chuckled. "You do know that you are talking to a Luthor?"

Maggie groaned. The room was spinning but there was no time for her to feel like this. "What I mean is, about yourself, something that shouldn't happen but does. Something extraordinary..."

"I wish I could say I hadn't. Nothing ever had... Until Saturday..."

"What? Um, what happened?"

"Well, uh, when everything went down and I shot Lillian, I ran back to the car and would have made an escape if I hadn't lost control of the car. I think someone shot the tires because I'm an excellent driver. I crashed and shattered my arm, the rest of my body was covered in cuts and bruises. The pain was unbearable, until it wasn't. I woke up the next day and it barely hurt at all. This morning it had completely disappeared. I didn't feel anything. Then without even trying I somehow got loose from these ties. I don't understand. I thought I was dreaming but I haven't woken up yet."

Maggie looked at the cuffs attached to the bed. They had been completely ripped. She looked at the alarm on Lena's face and offered a gentle smile.

"You're not dreaming, Lena. You are extraordinary."

"What are you not telling me?"

Maggie adjusted her position and lay down. "I don't want to be the one to tell you, Lena."

"I swear to God, Maggie if you don't-"

"Calm down, I'll tell you. Please, please stop yelling?"

Lena sat up straight and stared down at Maggie. "I'm waiting."

"How much do you remember about your mom?"

Lena stayed silent in thought for a minute before answering. "Very little. I was four when she died. I spent a few months in an orphanage before Lionel adopted me."

"What is it that you do remember?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, this seemed irrelevant to her but she answered anyway. "She had long dark hair and was extremely beautiful. I remember how warm I felt when she held me. That's all."

Maggie sighed and tried to sit up. "We need to get out of here."

"It's impossible. If there were a way I would have done it already. Now tell me what is going on!"

Maggie pressed her fingers into her temples in attempt to ease the pain. "Your mother was beautiful, you're right. A godly kind of beautiful."

"I know you pretend you're a bigger lesbian than I am, Maggie but joking about my dead mother is not appropriate right now. We are going to die in a few hours!"

Maggie laughed. "First of all I am a bigger lesbian! Secondly, I am not joking about her beauty, it is godly! And third..."

"Spit it out already, Maggie!" Lena yelled in frustration.

"She's not dead..." It came out as a whisper.

Lena swallowed hard at the news. "I swear, Maggie, if you are joking-"

"I am not, I promise."

"So my mother is?"

"Alive. Yes."

"Why? Why didn't she, why didn't she want me?"

Maggie held Lena's suddenly shaky hands and smiled at her. "She wanted you so much, Lee. She loves you intensely. Her reasons for leaving you are good. She wanted to keep you away from danger!"

"By leaving me in a house full of psychopaths?"

"She had no idea what Lex would grow up to become. She had no idea what Lillian was capable of either. As far as she knew the Luthor's were just self-obsessed rich people."

Lena stood up and began pacing. Tears threatened to escape her eyes. "So what is this reason that justifies her faking her death and leaving me in a horrible household?"

"She's a superhero." It hurt to push the words out. Maggie has never assumed she'd be the one to break the news to Lena. Any person in their group was better suited for this conversation, even with a worse concussion.

"You're joking!" Lena said as the first tears escaped. "Like Superman?"

"She is on the Justice League with him yes."

"So Wonder Woman? My mother is Wonder Woman? Princess Diana of Themyscira?"

Maggie nodded and watched her friend carefully. She wondered if she should get up and hug Lena or let her pace up and down the room processing it alone. After a few silent minutes Lena spoke.

"So that's why I've always been good at everything? Why I healed so fast? Why Cheetah is here? I am a demi-goddess."

"Cheetah is here!?" Maggie exclaimed jumping to her feet. "No. No. No! We did not plan for this!"

"I heard Lillian speaking to a woman whose name was Barbara, she said killing me would hurt Diana. It all makes sense now."

"We have to get out of here!" Maggie announced.

"I told you! We can't!"

Maggie faced Lena. She felt like throwing up and her head hurt more now that she had moved around. "Listen, Lena. I know the teams plan. Diana has been staking out this place for a while. We all know the blue prints. I am sure I can get us close to where they are coming for us. You just need to break down this door and help me fight our way out!"

Lena laughed. "You're insane. I might heal fast but I am not strong. I don't have her strength. Plus, even if I could break this door down you would not make it 100 feet from here without collapsing, assuming no Metta, Robot or even a guy with a gun comes at us.

"I might be a puny mortal, but I have determination, and everyone should already be on their way. Do you ever remember healing unnaturally fast before?"

"No..."

"That's because you have to mature into them. Your mother went through the same process. The only way she unlocked her powers was by fighting. You have to try."

"And what if it doesn't work. What if I get you killed?"

"I am going to die if I stay here anyway. I'll take my chances out there. I will not go out without a fight."

Lena sighed loudly. "Very determined."

Maggie laughed. Then winced at the sharp pain.

Lena breathed in deeply and let it out. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to react to the news that her mother was alive and had abandoned her. She knew she couldn't. Just as her father had taught her. Always have a poker face.

She looked at the door in thought and with one swift motion she hit the lock. The bang of her hand against the metal sounded through the room. Maggie groaned and covered her ears.

Lena stared at the door in shock as it swung open slightly.

"I did it!" Lena said in excitement. She looked at her hands in shock. "I actually did it?"

"Yes! I knew you could do it Lee!" Maggie exclaimed while jumping up and down. The pain dampened by her excitement.

"Let's get out of here." Maggie exited the room and pulled Lena with her.

They had a bigger chance of survival now.

 **A/N- Whoops, I just remembered that Diana is a demi-goddess not a goddess. Oh well, she's so powerful Lena would have epic powers anyway.**


	37. Chapter 37

Alex clenched her fists as Miss Grant sped through the town. She knew that she should've made Maggie stay. Her parents were probably in on it. It was the only theory that made sense.

Diana had been staking out Lillian's lair and after reviewing her timeline with Winn they had assumed that Lillian would stick to her usual routine. After Lillian did not show at the checkpoint Diana was staking out she quickly raced through town until she found Lillian's car traveling toward the abandoned school with an unconscious Maggie inside.

Instead of rescuing Maggie right then, Diana decided it would be better to let Maggie go, if she had even the slightest opportunity to get close to Lena it would put them in a better position.

Alex knew that the change to the plan made sense, but she couldn't shake her anger. Her girlfriend was in grave danger, and unlike Lena, she had no super powers.

Cat slammed on breaks and the car screeched to a halt. Alex raced out of the car with a duffel bag across her shoulder and climbed onto Maggie's bike. She threw on her helmet and turned it on. Maggie always left the keys in the ignition, it was something Alex always scolded her about. Today she was thankful.

As Alex pulled off she noticed a few droplets of blood near the sidewalk. Her stomach turned.

Alex sped through the streets of Midvale and quickly caught up to Cat's car.

Just outside of town Kara burst out of the car window and disappeared into the trees. Alex picked up speed and passed by Cat and Winn. Thankfully they had planned for things to go wrong so they did not have to come up with a new plan on the spot. Although it did not make Alex's part any easier.

She turned into the woods some distance away from the school and turned off the bike. She turned it around, facing the road in case she needed to make a quick getaway then opened the bag.

One of the things Maggie and Alex did when skipping school, or after school and even weekends was paintball. Maggie had bought Alex a gun and a few extra magazines so they could play in the woods for hours on end.

Alex sighed as she began strapping the weapons to herself. The Mags were still ice cold. Kara had given them a quick frost in the car. Paintballs, frozen were much more deadly, but less deadly than actual bullets that Alex has refused to use. She did not plan on killing anyone and if she had to use a real gun without proper training she could not imagine the damages. Diana had, however given her and Maggie each one gun in case their lives depended on it which Alex had agreed to. Better safe than sorry. Although this whole mission seemed a little insane.

Alex sighed as she tried to attach Maggie's holster to herself. The bullet proof vest she was wearing already took up so much space. Eventually she got it right and ran through the trees toward the school.

Eventually she neared it. She peered through some leaves and took a good look at it. It had been a small elementary school, not holding more than 400 students before it relocated and expanded within the town. Nature had began to take it back she could see, by the overgrown tree's and moss covered walls. It would have been beautiful if Alex hadn't known what evil awaited her inside.

She slowly made her way closer to the building, being sure to stay hidden behind the trees. She walked around the school until she saw the side entrance, her entrance. She quickly climbed the low wall and hid in-between bushes, her paintball gun raised and waiting, watching.

Diana had said there were two guys usually at that exit, one walked outside and looked around every 10 minutes and the other would check on that guy every 40 minutes. All she has to do now was wait.

Before she knew it the door creaked open and a large, muscular man took a few steps outside holding his AK-47. He quickly scanned the garden. Alex crouched lower. He then lit up a cigarette and began smoking. His face seemed to annoy Alex tremendously, it was just her anger for having Maggie inside instead of at her back. She tried to calm herself down and for the first time understood what Kara had been feeling the whole time Lena had been gone.

The smoker a few feet in front of her quickly threw his cigarette on the ground put it out then kicked it in Alex's direction. As he turned around another guy walked through the door. He was tall but very skinny, and the dark rings around his eyes made him look extremely tired.

"What are you doing? Don't think I didn't see that cigarette. Boss says it's game day. She'll have your head if you mess even once today."

"It is just a cigarette, calm down. It's not like I'm getting high or something. I am in complete control of what is happening this side. Stop stressing."

"If you had any idea what was happening right now you would not be saying that, you would actually be craving 1000 cigarettes."

"What is going on? Everyone is getting ready for something and they won't even tell me what it is."

"You don't get paid enough to know."

"What you're sacred that I am going to run away?"

The tall guy smiled then turned to leave in a hurry. "I am late on my rounds because of you now!"

He disappeared into the school at a speed. The other guy sighed and looked at his pack of cigarettes, deciding for a second before turning back toward the door.

Without another thought Alex fired three shots at the man. They all hit the side of his head and he collapsed immediately. Alex thanked Diana for the new upgrades on the guns which made them a lot softer. She quickly ran to him. She threw his gun into the mixture of tall grass and trees and used one of her many zip ties to strap him to the rail. She then put a piece of duct tape over his mouth and entered slowly.

The evil feeling surrounded Alex now. She hoped she would last long enough to help Maggie and Lena.

She stood in the empty hall and looked around. The guy that had just been there had his back to her as he walked in the opposite direction she was heading and turned a corner.

She sighed in relief then found the room she needed to be in. As she entered three eyes landed on her.

Alex knew she needed to panic, she should panic but she didn't, she couldn't. They were just as surprised at her presence as she was. She quickly raised her paintball gun and fired shots repeatedly until all three people landed in a pile on the floor.

She smiled with pride before quickly tying them up and pulling a dummy grenade out of her holster pocket and setting it up between a chair and the door after locking it. She climbed on the table and wrote a quick letter. She threw it down between them. It would be a nice gift for when they woke up, and save her a lot of time.

She opened the ceiling door and entered the air vents. She had studied and memorised the blueprints but they still had no idea where exactly Lena would be, only assumptions and the fact that she could not trust the safety of the vents put her in a weakened position.

She stared down at the note she wrote and laughed before disappearing. She had less than 35 minutes before the other guy came back to check on the outside guard.

On it she wrote, "If you let anyone open that door then you are all dead. Sincerely, the bitch whose family you messed with."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- I apologize if this chapter is really bad. I really struggled with it as I am super annoyed with Kara right now. I know this version is supposed to be her before the writers destroyed her and it's not even her fault it's theirs but ugh it's so hard.**

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the wind blowing through her hair as she flew to where Diana waited for her.

Winn was right, she had been unfair to everyone the last few days. Lena just meant so much to her that if she lost her she would never recover. She'd ruin the life she'd been gifted with, out of all of those Kryptonians who likely deserved it more. She would continue to hurt everyone who came near her. She knew the kind of pain she could cause other people- physical and emotional. Lena meant so much to her but the rest of her family and friends meant a lot too.

As she closed her eyes she felt a sense of peace come over her. She was finally going to embrace herself and help people like her cousin had for all those years. She finally felt okay, all the chaos inside of her seemed to subside.

She knew how important this mission was. She felt ready.

She opened her eyes and landed hard beside Diana.

"The ol' superhero landing," Diana noted with a chuckle.

Kara smiled and faced one of her favourite heroes. "I know that I have not been very fair or pleasant these last days, but I promise Princess, I feel ready."

"You are not ready, young one. But that is the beauty of it. You will become ready through experience. Through this experience. You and Lena have immense power and I know that you will be able to get through this. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes, of course."

"Remember that it will not go exactly that way. You have to keep fighting, adjust and adapt and you will know exactly what to do. Trust in yourself, trust in your love and trust in your God. Rao is with you."

Kara smiled. And walked toward the edge of the cliff beside Diana.

"You're very wise," Kara said awkwardly, trying to fill the silence.

"I've been here a very long time. I've seen a lot of love and fought a lot of monsters." Diana looked at Kara. "From what I have observed, you are nothing like your cousin. You are both from the same Kryptonian family and have a deep desire to protect, but you are your own person. You have had your own experiences and will lead a different life. What that life will be, is up to you."

Kara sat down and swung her legs over the edge of the cliff. Diana sat on a rock nearby.

"What my life will be depends on if I am able to save her. I used to hate my life. I hated Midvale, I hated having a sister, a family, I hated everything about having a normal life, because I did not feel normal, I still don't. I did not realize that I don't have to be normal to feel love. I feel it now, with my family, my friends and especially Lena. Everything has changed. I finally see a future for myself, a life filled with love and adventure. I just need her to be in it..."

Diana cleared her throat. "A life without the love of your life is possible but it's not easy. I haven't gone a day in my life without thinking about Cat from the day we met and it's painful. I have no doubt that we will succeed in helping Lena today. Just as I have no doubt that you love her with all your heart. I just want to remind you that although her love took you to a better place, you don't need her to be the hero you have dreamed of becoming."

Kara swung her feet back and forth over the cliff as she pondered Diana's words. "What are you getting at?"

Diana chuckled as she watched Kara's intense expression of thinking. "I know you have struggled on this planet with your strength and your feelings of pain and displacement. You always wanted to be like your cousin. To protect the world. To embrace your alien side. Clark has told me much over the years of your pleading. You were never ready to go out into the field. You are now."

"I kind of don't have a choice not to be, I mean, my girlfriend just got kidnapped by a bunch of psychos."

"Do you believe you can do this, despite Lena's circumstances?"

"I do... I think..."

Diana cocked an eyebrow.

"I do." Kara confirmed with more confidence.

Diana stood and removed the dark coat she wore, revealing her armour. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at Kara. Kara quickly stumbled to her feet and watched the hero, not realising her mouth was agape.

Diana motioned for Kara to near her. Kara quickly neared her, being mesmerized by seeing the outfit in person.

"Clark once left a drawing in the Batcave. He never mentioned it again so I held on to it. As cat informed me about you and Lena and your adventures together I remembered it. It was a drawing you gave Clark a few months after you arrived on earth. You were fed up with trying to have a normal life and wanted nothing more than to be a superhero. I remembered the drawing and the last weekend Winn and I worked on it in secret."

"Are you talking about?" Kara began to ask but couldn't finish.

Diana pulled a small lead box from beneath a rock and handed it to Kara.

"You have super speed. By the time I get there you should be right behind me. It is time. Suit up. I'll meet you just beyond the building."

Kara smiled wide as Diana ran and jumped off the cliff with ease. She stared down at the box and opened it as fast as possible.

 **Reviews keep me motivated ✓**


	39. Chapter 39

"Is it just me or did you just take out three guys at the same time?" Maggie asked as she felt her way along the wall. The pain had sent her into a kind of haze and she could see the worry in Lena's eyes. Her injury was serious. She still managed to fight off a few guys. Although every one she took down, Lena took down 6. Maybe more… She wasn't concentrating on anything other than staying awake and alive. She wasn't sure if Lena's powers had kicked in or if Lillian's minions who were guarding the halls were horribly trained.

"I'm working my ass off to keep you alive kiddo, so do me a favour and stop directly attacking the big guys!" Lena yelled as she punched a guy in the throat sending him flying to the closest wall. Then spinning around and knocking the next guy to the ground hard.

"Sorry..." Maggie mumbled as she dodged the guy after her instead of trying to throw a punch.

Maggie felt along the wall, trying to keep her balance as Lena knocked guys three times her size around the room.

Every person Lena took out, she seemed to grow a little stronger. Although Maggie's health was deteriorating fast, Lena was gaining power faster and Maggie began to feel safer and allow herself to stop overworking.

Maggie reached the corner of the wall and peered around.

"Uh oh..." She said as Lena took out the last guy behind her.

"What is it?" Lena said as she turned the corner. "Oh crap..."

Maggie hid back behind the wall and Lena stopped dead in her tracks. Lena's heart begin to pound harder in her chest. If that were any more possible. She felt like she was in a dream, doing things she never imagined she could, but she had also never felt so alive and in control of herself.

"I can't do this..." Lena whispered to Maggie who still hid behind the wall in shock.

"Yes you can! Powers and stuff!"

Lena gave her one more of those intensely worried looks before taking a step forward.

"Mother," she greeted.

Lillian stood a few yards away, Hank and Cheetah at her side, and about 50 heavily armed men and women behind them.

"Lena," she started, her voice cold. "Let's not play any more games, you are out numbered and have a dying girl to slow you down. Let's not fight, dear, let's get back into your room and begin the procedure."

Lillian held up hand cuffs made out of a metal Lena had never seen before. "I did not expect your powers to come in so soon, but luckily I did bring enough backup."

Lena sighed, realising that Lillian had known all along, then getting more annoyed at herself for assuming any different.

Maggie laughed loudly. "Hey, crazy lady! We did too!"

Lillian raised her eyebrow in confusion.

Lena turned around to face Maggie with wide, scolding eyes. She had hoped maggie would stay hidden. "What?" she whispered.

Maggie smiled and looked up. Lena followed her gaze.

Alex winked at Lena then jumped through a hole in the roof. "Now Kara!" she yelled. As she hit the ground and rolled behind the wall Kara and Diana flew through the roof.

Lena stared at her girlfriend feeling overwhelming pride and love for her. She looked amazing. Lena couldn't believe it. She was wearing her very own super suit. A blue leather one-piece with the House of El crest stitched neatly on the chest area, a gold belt and red boots. Kara stood up out of her superhero landing and smiled at Lena. Lena felt butterflies as she always had in Kara's presence. The moment was cut short when suddenly a person from behind her knocked Kara against her head with the back of his gun. Kara rolled her eyes before throwing him through the window.

Lena smiled then made eye contact with Diana. A rush of emotion ran through her. Was that really her mother? Lena's heart seemed to answer for her. The same feelings she remembered from when she was so little seemed to resurface as she studied the woman's expression.

Diana forced herself to break eye contact and face their enemies. Lena quickly ran toward them and joined in on the fighting. Leaving Alex and Maggie behind them.

"I shouldn't have left," Maggie admitted painfully.

"I will be mad at you later, let's just focus on getting out of here alright?" Alex said while pulling something out of her pocket.

"Here, take this. I have no idea what it is. Diana said it will give you strength and heal you faster. A gift from Batman."

Without question, Maggie quickly swallowed the brown liquid while Alex unstrapped Maggie's harness from herself and strapped it to her girlfriend.

"You can do this, Maggie. Just stay behind me."

Maggie threw down the small glass bottle and stood up. Feeling more powerful than she had since arriving at the police station. She knew her head still hurt but she seemed to not feel it. Her dizziness and headache disappeared. She had no idea what she'd taken or how long it would last so she immediately turned the corner beside her girlfriend, their guns raised and began shooting frozen-solid paintballs at their enemies.

The five women spread out along the hallway defending each other and fighting off attackers. Men and women flew around the room like a hurricane, being thrown to the ground, through the windows and even though the roof.

"I'd swing the other way for Batman!" Maggie confessed as she began to defeat their enemies with much more ease than a few minutes ago.

"I'm literally risking my life for you right now and you pick this as the time to tell me you're having second thoughts?" Alex yelled as she fired paintballs at three different targets knocking them out.

Maggie laughed. "I would never break up with you I'm just asking for a pass? He did just save my life too you know?"

"You talk like you're not the gayest person who ever walked this planet."

Maggie chuckled and punched an attacker three times in the chest then kicked him backwards into the assailant behind him knocking them off their feet.

"Tell Lena that please?"

Alex laughed and continued fighting with all her might.

"Why is it even a competition?" Kara asked as she floated in the air. Catching the bullets aimed at her and throwing them back at her enemies, wounding them.

"Who doesn't want to have the biggest lesbian title?" Maggie asked.

"Me!" Alex and Kara yelled in unison.

"Can we focus, please ladies. This fight is going to be harder than what we expected!" Diana announced with a hint of anxiety.

Immediately the girls went back to fighting their attackers.

Diana easily swept through the crowd of assailants and made her way to Cheetah. She had not expected her to be there. This mission may have been harder than she initially thought. Barbara flashed her sharp teeth at Diana before jumping over people with ease, scratching them as she moved along.

Her pounces got heavier as she approached and her final pounce knocked an assailant to the ground hard, she heard his head crack open. He did not have more than a few minutes left to live, Diana noted as she watched Cheetah fly into the air and dive for her. With a great amount of strength Diana swung her shield and hit her enemy hard sending her flying across the room at the speed of light, taking out everyone who was in her path as she flew then slid across the floor and into a row of lockers, denting them.

She growled loudly as she got up and ran to her nearest enemy. Alex. She held her tightly and rested her fingers on her neck.

Maggie raised her gun and ran at them but Diana was faster. She pushed Maggie into the opposite direction and neared them.

Across the hall, Lena punched Hank one more time, knocking him out cold then stepped on his metallic hand crushing it without feeling a pinch of guilt.

She took out a few guys in the surrounding area all the while keeping an eye on Lillian who seemed to grow more worried and took slow steps back.

After knocking out a few more assailants Lena noticed Lillian running down the hall toward the exit. She did as much damage as she could as fast as she could before running in the same direction. As she took off she heard a loud scream. It was Alex. She turned to see what had happened. There were too many people in the way but she saw Alex moving and Diana attacking Cheetah brutally. She wanted to go back and help Alex but if Lillian got away worse things could happen to them and to the world.

Lena felt her heart breaking as her mind replayed the sound of Alex's scream over and over as she ran in the opposite direction. Kara and Wonder Woman were so powerful, Maggie seemed to be stronger, and there weren't many of Lillian's minions conscious anymore. They could take them... She hoped.

Lena ran through the doors of the front exit of the school. The wind and sun hit her hard. She remembered that she had been confined to a small room the last few days. She almost forgot what it felt like to feel the sun on her skin. She waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light then caught a glimpse of Lillian picking up her speed and turning behind a wall.

Lena ran down the steps and headed in the same direction. See expected to find Lillian climbing into a car or getting away on the devil's wings but what she found was worse.

As she turned the corner at full speed, Lillian was waiting for her with a dagger in her hand. Lena's momentum and surprise led to the dagger being forced into her abdomen.

Before she could scream or make any movements Lillian held a cloth over her mouth and began to laugh uncontrollably as she suffocated her daughter.

Lena felt pain all over her body. She battled to breathe. What she inhaled smelt and tasted of acid. Lillian let go of her and let her fall to the ground.

"Do you like that? It was very hard to get my hands on and cost a lot but Scarecrow really does create the best fear gas, well judging from the look on your face. You might think you have a family with these people but they don't truly care. They are hero's and you're just strong. They hate you."

Lena felt her eyes getting heavy and her chest swell with anxiety. She knew what was about to happen and slowly allowed herself to be pulled into it.

She heard three loud gun shots go off. She forced her eyes open again and found Lillian beside her on the ground, blood seeping out of her chest.

"Lena, Lena! It's alright, it's going to be alright you can heal."

The voice startled her. She felt her anxiety levels triple. Cat knelt over her. Worry in her eyes.

"Gas..." Lena forced out.

"No, no, no!" Cat yelled in fear. "Lena darling, Lena! Look at me! You can fight this alright. You are brave enough. I believe in you. We love you!"

Lena stared at Cat. Above them she noticed a green figure flying toward the fighting. She thought she was hallucinating already although that did not make her uncomfortable.

As Cat spoke to her, her words drowned out by the sounds of crackling. She began to feel it. The fear. It consumed her.

She found herself falling deeper into the hole of fear. She was transported back to the warehouse. The burning warehouse. Everything was aflame. She could feel the heat. She could feel the fire burning her. She turned to look for an exit and saw herself running off. She could not follow. Her feet were glued. She watched the version of herself run away as she felt her skin begin to melt. She tried to scream she tried to move but she couldn't and the fear grew thicker. Black smoke and flames grew thicker and higher. She felt her eyes and lungs burning along with her skin. She could smell it until she couldn't. Until she couldn't breathe. Her fear grew stronger and stronger as she panicked. She heard a voice from behind her. She turned her head to find her father, half bone and half burning flesh.

His mouth was moving. Lena strained to hear over the sound of the cracking wood and skin. His mouth moved again. She couldn't hear. Her fear grew. Her flesh was burning, her lungs had dried out, she was absolutely terrified.

He opened what was left of his mouth and this time he yelled. Scaring Lena to tears. "YOU DID THIS!"

He stretched out his hand to grab hold of Lena and she stumbled backwards, tripped and fell into the flames.

She felt her heart racing uncontrollably. She heard a scream. It was familiar. It was Alex. She looked up to find Alex staring at her. Her a gunshot through her head. "YOU DID THIS!" she yelled.

Lena felt as though her heart was collapsing. Alex disappeared and out of the smoke and flames Kara appeared. Her brand new suit burning. She lifted her arm and pointed at Lena. As her face melted off and fell into the fire she yelled. "YOU DID THIS!"

"No!" Lena tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. She shook her head and tried to wake herself up but she doubted she could. This felt real. It did not feel like a dream. It was real. She was there. This was happening.

Appearing in front of Lena's eyes was a gold rope. For a moment she wondered if it were burning then she realised what it was. It was the Lasso of Truth. Wonder Woman's lasso. She focused her eyes through the smoke and saw her. Her mother. Wonder Woman.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!" She yelled before swinging the rope around Lena's neck and tightening her hold. Lena could no longer breath at all.

Every feeling, every event she had just felt, built up and began to consume her. She was terrified. She failed them, she failed everyone, she was a Luthor, she was evil.

Suddenly everything disappeared. The blackness seemed lighter and the terrifying weight in her heart dispersed.

"Lena! Lee! Please wake up? Please be okay!"

Lena recognised the voice. It was Kara.

She opened her eyes.

Kara smiled. "I love you, Lee."

Lena forced a smile through the heavy tears and fell back asleep, this time she did not dream of fear, she did not dream at all.


	40. Chapter 40

After the fear dispersed and sleep overtook her, Lena opened her eyes in a clean white room. For a minute she thought she had been taken back to the room that Lillian had kept her in. Her heart beat a little faster until she saw Kara dressed in her usual attire arguing with Clark Kent.

She immediately calmed down and tried to listen in on their argument but she was sure the annoying change in the beeping on the ECG machine had captured their attention as they were both watching her now.

Lena smiled at Kara and Kara smiled back. That beautiful, award-winning smile.

Kara then turned back to Clark and with a stern voice and cold expression, said, "Leave. You wanted nothing to do with me so now you win. Leave."

"Kara, I..."

"Get out!"

Clark frowned but turned around anyway.

"You go girl!" Alex said with pride.

Clark let out a soft growl as he exited the room.

Kara turned back to Lena, her expression happy and giddy once again. "Lee!"

She ran and wrapped her girlfriend tightly in her arms. Lena squeezed her back and allowed all her fears and concerns to melt away.

"Get a room!" Alex joked from the other side of the room after a minute or two. Maggie laughed softly.

As Lena pulled away Kara noticed tears in her eyes.

"You're crying!" She pointed out.

"So are you!" Lena said as she laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Rao, I am so glad you are alright!" Kara exclaimed.

After Lena had exited the school, things got dramatically worse. Cheetah had broken Alex's leg and Maggie had passed out not long after, the potion batman had made only lasted a few helpful minutes, leaving Kara to fight off the attackers who were trying desperately to get Alex and Maggie while Wonder Woman brutally attacked Cheetah. Alex continued to fire her iced paint balls as best she could at them but with a few broken ribs and concussions they always got up again.

When it seemed as though they were about to be overpowered, an angel fell through the roof in the shape of a Green Martian. As far as Kara knew, all the Green Martians had been murdered by the White Martians, but there one stood. Ready to help her.

"I've got this!" he said as he overpowered three assailants at once. "Lena is in trouble and she needs you. I am trying to protect her mind as much as possible but Scarecrow's Fear Gas is too strong!"

Diana interrupted after leaving Cheetah unconscious and told Kara where to find a cure that was closer than the one Jhonn knew about. Kara took off into the sky with Lena in her arms and cried all the way to the Batcave.

She followed Diana's instructions and found the secret entrance into the Batcave, not caring that she had finally figured out who Batman was after discussing so many theories with Winn, caring only about the hurting girl in her arms.

She found the injection, punched through the case and injected Lena. She watched her as her pulse slowly returned to normal and waited for her eyes to open. After telling her she loved her she looked up to find Bruce Wayne and Kal-El ready to fight her.

Kal-El quickly stopped Bruce and questioned Kara. They argued all the way from Gotham back to Midvale in flight and continued even then, up until just now.

It had been one hell of a day, Kara thought.

Kara climbed onto Lena's hospital bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry for leaving all of you. That was foolish and selfish."

"It's okay!" Alex assured her. "A green Mars man showed up and beat up everyone!"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"She's on drugs, ignore her." Kara stated then laughed. "Although it's actually true."

Lena raised both eyebrows then laughed. The other girls all joined in on the laugher and continued in cheerful conversation.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Miss Grant entered and everyone quietened down. The same response she received each time she walked into a classroom.

She greeted them then looked at Alex. "So the news has spread fast that you three rescued Lena and all worked with Wonder Woman to defeat Lillian Luthor, Cheetah and hundreds of armed men."

"Are you serious?" Maggie asked in disbelief. "It wasn't even that many?"

"The media writes whatever they think is believable. It's one of the reasons I dropped Journalism at college and majored in science instead."

Excited and shocked faces filled the room.

"Anyway, Alex. You your new title as a hero was not enough to erase your suspension. It's perfect actually, it gives you more than enough study time to prepare for finals."

Alex groaned and Maggie punched her softly in the arm. "You said you wouldn't start a fight!"

"Yeah, well things escalated..."

"Speaking of which. You all have a visitor," Miss Grant announced then opened the door wider.

A huge bunch of helium balloons entered first. Then the one and only Vicky. Her long auburn hair in flowing locks. She smiled politely but everyone could smell the fear on her.

"What do you want?" Alex growled.

"I know that I am the very last person you want to find here but I just wanted to apologize. I have treated you all like trash that needed to be taken out when you did not deserve it. I was intimidated by you and scared of my own feelings. After this morning I realised that I needed to make a change. When I read in the Midvale Daily this afternoon about what you guys did. I told my parents that I am a lesbian. I shared with them so much that I had always been so afraid to share with anyone and I think because of that they told me that I did not have to go to boarding school which is so great because I think I have found the love of my life. She's small and nerdy but listens to rock and parties a lot and she loves me too and I don't think I've ever been so happy than with Sam."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Did she just say all of that? Did she just do all of that?

"I am sorry, did I just blurt all of that out? I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Alex said. "That was really brave, what you just did. I'm sorry that things turned out the way that they did between us but I am proud of you for taking this huge step. Hopefully in the future we can become friends again?"

"I would love that! I really miss you! And I'm do glad that you have Maggie now. You deserve each other."

Maggie smiled and squeezed Alex's hand. "Yeah, maybe we could have a double date sometime?"

"Triple date!?" Kara interrupted.

"Sure!" Vicky said with a smile on her face.

Alex felt a sense of peace come over her. Perhaps her friendship with Vicky could be rebuilt.

Cat cleared her throat. Vicky took the hint and politely said her goodbyes.

"So..." Cat began.

"So?" Maggie questioned.

"So?" Alex, Kara and Lena said in unison, then laughed.

"There are some people that would like to see you, may I let them in?"

Everyone looked at each other then nodded yes.

Cat opened the door wider and let two people in. Diana and an African man. Diana greeted all the girls then went to Lena's bedside. Kara quickly flew off the bed and sat beside her sister.

Diana sat softly beside Lena and smiled.

"So you're my mom, huh? And a superhero?" Lena said, partly in disbelief.

Diana nodded. "I am, yes. I hope you can see why I could not keep you."

"You could've," Lena stated bluntly then her expression softened. "Although I understand the dangers that would've come with it."

Diana smiled again and Lena smiled back. Lena lifted her arm and took her mother's hand in hers.

"I don't know if I trust you yet. I know that you just saved my life and are here now, I don't even know if it's permanent or n-"

"It is! Definitely. Unless you don't want it to be..."

"But I feel comfortable around you. I remember you in little pieces that I have tried to carry with me all these years. The pieces I used to use to build up fantasies in my head. About the perfect life. The perfect mom. I know that you are my mother, and if it is alright with you, I would like to build up new memories."

A tear fell from Diana's eye and Lena found herself crying too.

"I promise to try my absolute best to be better!"

"So do I," Lena promised.

Diana squeezed her hand.

"Lillian has been transferred to a prison hospital and all of your inheritance immediately got transferred into one of my aliases accounts. The alias where I am your distant cousin. When you are feeling up to it, you can visit Lillian and when you are ready, you can take over running LCorp. For now there are trusted people doing an amazing job with it. You don't have to worry about anything until you are ready."

Lena breathed in deep and let it out. "I am glad that the company is safe. I don't think that I want to Lillian, ever. She will only mess with my head. She's damaged it enough..."

"I've got a plan for that. Let's just wait for Alex and Kara to finish talking to J'honn."

"Will you fill me in on everything that happened after I left you guys fighting?"

"Sure!"

Across the room, J'honn neared Kara and Alex.

"Alex, Kara," He greeted.

The girls stared at him in confusion but smiled at him politely.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz, I am a friend of your father. Jeremiah."

"I remember you. You forced him to work with you. You weren't his friend." Alex stated.

He shook his head. "That was what Hank Henshaw did. I am not him. I just look like him. Before Jeremiah died he asked me to protect you two at whatever cost. I swore I would. And so I did. When I sensed you were in trouble I came as fast as I could and thankfully I did. You girls could have been hurt badly. It was very irresponsible of Diana to let you do that. Although I understand why."

Kara stared at him awkwardly. She felt confused. "What do you mean sensed and how could you look like a person who you are not? Are you his twin?"

"I am not his twin. I am a shape shifting alien. I am a Green Martian."

"The one that saved us?" Alex asked.

"Yes. You did most of the job, kid, I just helped."

Kara bit her lip awkwardly then smiled. "Thank for helping me save Lena's life!"

Before he could respond, Alex spoke again in a sharp voice. "Prove it. I don't trust you yet!"

Diana looked over. "J'onn has been a secret ally of the justice league for many years, you can trust him, Alex."

Alex tried to relax. "I am sorry. You just came in here looking like the ass who got my dad killed."

He nodded then look a few steps back. He closed his eyes then his skin seemed to melt into a red flame, within a second a tall, green alien stood before them.

"Woahhhh!" Maggie said in excitement.

"That's awesome!" Lena agreed.

Diana got up and walked to stand beside him.

"We have come here with an offer."

The girls watched in curiosity.

Diana continued, "We thought that for summer. It would do you girls well to visit Themyscira for the summer. You could learn how to fight, Lena and Kara would learn ways to control their powers and-"

"Are you serious?" Kara yelled.

"Yes, I am."

Before Diana had an opportunity to continue the girls began to yell in excitement.

"I take that as a yes," J'honn concluded.

"Hell yeah!" Alex yelled.

Diana and J'honn smiled and left the room.

"They don't know what they are getting themselves into," J'honn told Diana and Cat in the hallway.

"Its for the good of the planet that we get them trained," Diana said.

"The good of the universe," Cat corrected.

A/N- I am literally on my way to the airport. I am sorry this had such a crappy ending but I promise a sequel in 2 years... If anyone doesn't hate me enough already for the way I ended this. Sorry sorry sorry!


End file.
